Sacrifices of a Lord
by Shiia-chan
Summary: PÓS-KANKETSU HEN: "Fiz tantos sacrifícios por você. Pisei no meu orgulho, humilhei-me diante de muitos e cheguei ao ponto de tentar tirar minha própria vida para que você voltasse a respirar, a viver novamente. Não me julgues caso aches exagerado, pois tudo que fiz foi porque você é importante para mim e não me arrependo de nada!"
1. O Rei

Disclaimer_: Não me pertence, pertence a Rumiko-sensei, pois é, é dela! ¬¬'_

Ficwriter_: Bulma Buttowski._

Sinopse: PÓS-KANKETSU HEN: – O grande Lorde Sesshoumaru tinha somente duas escolhas: esquecer Rin ou simplesmente aceitá-la e se render aos sentimentos que – em sua mente – enfraquecia-lhe.

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifices of <strong>**a ****Lord**.

**Capítulo 1:** O Rei.

_Até onde ele, Lorde das Terras do Oeste, poderia ir? _– O céu, obviamente, não é o limite!

Mesmo irritado com toda aquela situação, Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos pacientemente para aquele cenário melancólico.

O barulho vibrante da chuva finalmente havia parado depois de três longos dias. Três dias preciosos; três dias importantíssimos para o senhor daquele castelo; três dias de guerra desperdiçados. E graças à terrível tempestade – com direito a raios e trovões em grande escala – dada de brinde pela "mãe natureza" o combate teve que ser adiado, _infelizmente_. O comandante, da tropa do reino do oeste, pegara uma doença mortífera falecendo no meio do campo de batalha, algumas tropas tiveram que recuar para não haver prejuízos, outras continuaram avançando, mas pelos precários estados do ambiente algumas tropas se perderam e como a chuva apagava o cheiro dos outros parceiros, muita das tropas sumiram. O prejuízo que eles tentaram evitar foi inevitável... E certamente aquilo irritava o Lorde.

Sesshoumaru apertou os punhos com força enquanto via as últimas gotículas de chuva se dissipar pelo ar abafado do clima, agora, quente.

– Maldição! – falou virando-se e entrando no castelo. Era horrível se render a uma força superior chamada: Natureza. Era uma _catástrofe _ter poder e não poder utilizá-lo. Ele era completamente um inútil diante dessa situação. E isso provocava "ira" no Lorde.

O jovem senhor daquelas terras nunca poderia imaginar que conquistar a fronteira marítima que ligava as Terras do Oeste com as Terras do Leste poderia ser tão... _Complicado. _Certamente, "complicado" não existia no seu vocabulário, mas aquilo era demais! Tentava de todo jeito. Atacava por ar, por terra, por mar, mas sempre saía no prejuízo. Não queria admitir para si mesmo que estava perdendo a guerra, porque isso certamente estava longe de acontecer. Outra palavra que não tinha significado em seu vocabulário. _Perder. _Custasse o que custasse, iria conquistar mais terras, mais poder, nada poderia impedi-lo de chegar ao topo. Absolutamente nada. Sua sede de poder estava apenas começando.

Era, relativamente, novo e tinha a eternidade inteira para conquistar todas as terras daquela região. Seu nome estava na boca dos mais respeitados senhores do Conselho do Império. Muitos o admiravam pela sua pose elegante e sua firmeza em conduzir o maior exército de todo Japão, admirado pelas senhoras das outras terras, rico, poderoso, insuperável, dono de uma beleza exótica, inteligente, astuto, invencível, _perfeito_! O Lorde com mais terras ali, perdendo somente para o Imperador e isso conquistou em pouco tempo, mas apesar disso muitos tentavam achar um buraco na grande muralha que era Sesshoumaru, mas nenhum tinha sucesso. Seu empenho era tão grande que além de lhe oferecer grandes aliados, trouxe-lhe grandes inimigos. Pouco se sabia sobre Sesshoumaru, sobre seu passado, sobre sua vida, sobre seu ser.

Apenas sabiam, por boatos, que Sesshoumaru era filho do grande e falecido InuTaisho, que participara da luta contra o terrível Naraku, aperfeiçoou a Meido-Zangetsuha e que do seu braço esquerdo havia surgido uma espada de nome Bakuseiga. Alguns achavam que era apenas um mito ou lenda. Tudo sobre o passado do temível príncipe Sesshoumaru era um grande borrão. Até mesmo a existência do servo, que o acompanhava a mais de cem anos, era de se duvidar. Mas, ninguém, ninguém além de alguns conhecidos sabiam da existência de uma figura quase inexistente na vida do lorde, mas que foi a peça principal para um jogo de xadrez. Era, supostamente, a _rainha _o ponto fraco do _rei. _

A menina órfã, a garotinha sem significado, a sorridente e corajosa Rin. O tempo que ela passou ao lado do lorde fora muito curto, talvez metade de um ano, mas logo que a luta contra Naraku acabou ela fora deixada numa vila de humanos para se acostumar com os da sua espécie. Porém, o que contam pelas redondezas é que um dia, sem avisar, o Lorde retornaria para buscar a garota. Outra lenda esquecida, pois o Lorde não dava a transparecer que ia largar a guerra das fronteiras, que ia abandonar o posto, para simplesmente buscar uma "garotinha" humana. Na verdade, a hipótese de que o Lorde tivera consigo uma garota humana era totalmente absurda, já que, muitos diziam que o príncipe orgulhoso odiava humanos, um dos motivos para não suportar nem se quer seu meio-irmão Inuyasha por ser um hanyou.

Então, os mitos foram caindo por terra, sendo esquecidos e apagados.

Pois se fosse verdade, seria sim, absolutamente, a grande e talvez a maior fraqueza do grande daiyokai branco. Todavia, correr atrás de um boato assim era no mínimo uma falta do que fazer ou loucura e se o Lorde das Terras do Oeste queria que seus inimigos pensassem assim ele conseguira, pois todos, ou pelo menos a grande parte deles, desistiram dessa idéia no mínimo caótica. No entanto, um Lorde. O Lorde das Terras do Leste – seu atual inimigo – Não desistira...

As guerras das fronteiras já duravam alguns anos, alguns... 12 anos. Um tempo razoavelmente pequeno para yokais, mas um grande e valioso tempo para humanos. A garotinha já não era criança e sim uma mulher formada. Então, a partir disso, o inimigo de Sesshoumaru bolava um plano. Primeiro: Descobrir quem era a tal "garotinha". Depois disso iria investigar seu paradeiro e finalmente se apresentar para humana. E assim o fez. Um ano depois que a guerra começou o Lorde inimigo descobriu que a garotinha vivia na mesma aldeia do meio-irmão do príncipe Sesshoumaru, descobrira que seu nome era Rin e então se pôs a observá-la durante alguns anos.

Conforme a menina ia crescendo sua beleza mudava, deixando-a mais atraente e sedutora, nos olhos da humana imanava pureza e inocência, com o tempo a linda jovem começou a tocar flauta, aprendera sozinha, fazia poemas e escritos gigantes encomendados pelo chefe da região. De fato a menina era muito inteligente. Sabia se expressar muito bem, tinha vários pretendentes e era muito refinada, uma princesa vivendo entre plebeus. Era muito diferente das outras, uma ninfa, descendente de deuses. Um verdadeiro anjo.

Era alegre, prestativa e muito meiga e gentil. Adorava cantar e dançar quando estava sozinha na floresta e isso a fez ficar vulnerável. Pois sendo assim, o inimigo de Sesshoumaru se aproximaria muito fácil da dama... A independência da humana era o seu defeito, seu ponto fraco, pois distante dos outros, sem proteção, ela estaria exposta as forças negras do exterior. Uma presa fácil para yokais argilosos.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru havia mudado com a guerra, havia se transformado em um yokai frio e arrogante novamente, o mundo ao seu redor e as pessoas a ele não importavam, nada tinha significado se não fosse, vencer aquela batalha, que custava a sua honra, seu orgulho. Estava cego, cego pelo poder... Antes desta guerra começar o daiyokai vivia mandando presentes a sua protegida, mas logo não tivera tempo de escolher quimonos, jóias e perfumes para Rin e conforme a guerra fora ficando mais séria e tomando todo seu tempo disponível, a pequena humana caiu no esquecimento. Na mente do yokai não mais havia espaço para garotinha sorridente. Brincar de ser "<em>pai<em>" já não era mais uma obrigação, era uma luxúria que podia esperar, ela podia esperar. Será?

Enquanto o príncipe dirigia-se para seu escritório a sua espada Tenseiga começou a pulsar. Fazendo-o pára no caminho.

Olhou diretamente para espada que pulsava bastante, uma luz azul emanava da espada como se aquilo fosse um aviso. Pelo grande poder que a espada extraía, Bakuseiga começou a vibrar também, como se estivesse concordando com a outra espada. Os olhos âmbares do senhor das espadas se arregalaram, suas íris dilataram-se a tremenda surpresa que tivera naquele momento. Suas espadas queriam lhe dar um aviso, mas que aviso era esse? Alguma armadilha do inimigo? É claro que Tenseiga zelava por sua vida, mas Bakuseiga também?

Seria o perigo chegando? O que aquilo significava? Estava confuso.

Depois de alguns poucos minutos as duas espadas pararam de vibrar. Um pouco surpreso Sesshoumaru ficou no mesmo lugar, tentando inutilmente colocar os pensamentos em ordem, vasculhando brechas que poderiam dar a seu adversário alguma chance de atingi-lo. Porém, na veio a sua mente.

E quando voltou a olhar para frente viu que seu servo Jaken estava a poucos passos de si e estava com uma cara muito preocupada.

– Sesshoumaru-sama. A _mulher _do bastão de duas cabeças gritou novamente. – falou o servo suando frio. – Seu grito foi alto, agudo e desesperado, como se o perigo fosse mortal, como se uma coisa muito mais muito ruim mesmo estivesse prestes a acontecer.

– Quando foi isso? – perguntou o Lorde com uma sensação esquisita passando pelo seu ser.

– Um pouco antes de o senhor chegar! Alguns servos ficaram até com medo e eu quase não conseguia controlar o bastão que vibrava muito. Temo senhor, que seja algum trabalho de magia negra, algo muito ruim. Sesshoumaru-sama, o que pode ser? – perguntou o sapo um pouco tristonho. – Eu repito Sesshoumaru-sama, todos deste castelo ficaram amedrontados com o grito da _mulher._

Se for tão perigoso, porque ele, justo ele, Lorde Sesshoumaru, não conseguia sentir tanto "pavor" assim? Claro que depois que Tenseiga vibrou começou a sentir algo esquisito dentro do seu ser, mas... Por que não capturava a mesma energia desse aviso?

– Jaken! Reforce a segurança do castelo, convoque mais recrutas para o treinamento, aplique o teste aos que já estão avançados. Precisamos de mais soldados. Convoque uma reunião com os generais, precisamos de um novo plano! – após dar o aviso ao servo, o nobre se retirou majestosamente indo direto para seus aposentos reais, mudando totalmente de curso original de sua trajetória, já que ia ao escritório.

Jaken viu o seu senhor ir embora, não queria admitir aquilo, mas sentia falta daquele seu senhor mais cheio de "_compaixão_". Depois que ele "_esquecera_" Rin e depois que essa guerra começara tudo em seu lorde mudara. Aquele jeito arrogante voltara e parecia que ele estava mais frio do que nunca. Suas ordens nunca mudavam, era sempre para focalizar na guerra e nada de distrações ou descansos. Todos ali já estavam exaustos, mas não queriam sair das asas protetoras e fortes do senhor das Terras do Oeste. Se por uma hipótese se dirigissem para outro lugar ou outro "chefe" certamente Sesshoumaru caçaria esse traidor e o mataria. Jaken tinha certeza disso, pois só nesse mês quatro homens morreram assim. Era como se todos ali não tivessem opção. O sapo respirou fundo e caminhou em direção a câmara onde os generais descansavam.

– Não sei por que, mas me lembrei daquela menina destrambelhada chamada Rin. – fechou os olhos e o sorriso da garotinha veio em sua mente. – Como será que ela está? Será que está bem? Hump! É melhor nem saber. – o sapinho intrigado continuou caminhando pelos corredores daquele castelo mal iluminado.

* * *

><p>Já era noite, a lua estava bem no alto quando os generais e alguns poucos comandantes se reuniram na sala de reuniões para a discussão que teriam sobre a guerra entre as Terras do Oeste e as Terras do Leste.<p>

– Certamente, Lorde Yuri está a planejar algo, se não fosse essa terrível tempestade conseguiríamos penetrar no território dele sem nenhum problema, já que não havia nenhum soldado inimigo dele nem ao menos a 200 léguas***** do castelo. Acho isso descuido ou no mínimo uma armadilha, estava muito fácil. – falou um general.

– Concordo com você, Lorde Yuri está com alguma coisa em mente, mas nosso exército é muito mais forte do que o dele e a possibilidade deles estarem... _Recuando_ também é plausível. – comentou o outro general.

– Apesar de ser absurdo não é? – replicou o primeiro general.

– Verdade, eu não creio que Lorde Yuri levantaria bandeira branca em pleno começo de guerra. – o segundo general cruzou os braços diante do peito.

– O que são doze anos, não é mesmo meu caro companheiro?

– Absolutamente nada! – então os dois começaram a rir alto.

Sesshoumaru ouviu àquela conversa calado, estava olhando o tempo estável pela janela, um céu sem nuvens e sem estrelas. Parecia que todos estavam ali. Já era hora de começar. Começar a descrever e armar um novo contra-ataque. Pelo que tudo indicava o inimigo estava "vulnerável". – sorriu cínico. – Não esperaria uma atitude tão irresponsável de seu rival, mas aquilo não importava, pois estava beneficiando ele. Somente a ele.

– É hora de começar. – falou ainda olhando a paisagem da janela. Mediante a isso, todos se colocaram em seus devidos lugares, sentando ao redor da grande mesa bem polida de madeira. O Lorde se virou e os súditos fizeram uma leve reverência ao seu _rei_. – Apresentem suas táticas! – ordenou o lorde sentando-se na cabeceira da mesa.

– Pois bem, Lorde Sesshoumaru. Se atacarmos pela floresta durante o inverno nós teremos uma grande probabilidades de passar pela barreira despercebidos, já que existe uma falha na tropa de Lorde Yuri... – começou o primeiro general.

– Pois bem, prossiga! – ordenou.

– Muitos homens de Lorde Yuri se retiram na hora de trocarem de posto, o problema é que eles não dividem as áreas que irão trocar, todos trocam ao mesmo tempo. Isso é uma grande falha, outra falha é em relação ao Forte. O Forte, ou seja, a torre de re-carregamento, não tem vigia durante a noite. Todos se reúnem para jantar no mesmo horário.

– Até parece que fazem de propósito! – falou o outro general.

– Por aparentarem estarem tão expostos assim, me faz imaginar que Lorde Yuri está a tramar algo realmente perigoso. Então, devemos ir com calma, não podemos usar a força bruta isso seria burrice. – prosseguiu o primeiro general.

– Concordo! Só um tolo não perceberia que Yuri está planejando algo. E é nisso que eu quero que vocês trabalhem esta noite. Bolem um plano e uma cartilha para que eu veja, faça os relatórios da última expedição. Quero todos os diários de todas as equipes para amanhã nesse mesmo horário. – falou o Lorde.

– Sim! – concordaram todos.

– Estão dispensados! – o jovem senhor levantou-se majestosamente e saiu do local antes dos outros, que continuaram a planejar uma tática que agradasse ao senhor do feudo.

* * *

><p>As cavalgadas dos cavalos brancos corriam desesperadamente na floresta escura levando a carruagem real folheada a ouro do imperador. O barulho do chicote no lombo do animal fazia o mesmo ganhar mais velocidade aproximando-se cada vez mais do destino que objetivara, mesmo na densa floresta e somente com a iluminação da lua, o yokai que conduzia a carruagem tinha olhos noturnos e isso certamente não era um obstáculo. Chegariam ao amanhecer na vila dos humanos.<p>

– Essa mocinha mora muito longe! – reclamou o imperador. – Não tinha alguém da mesma qualidade que a dela que morasse um pouco mais perto?

– Negativo senhor! – respondeu o conselheiro real. – Somente a humana Rin atende todos os requisitos exigidos pelo Conselho de entregas de Cartas direcionadas aos feudos. Acredito que seja raro encontrar pessoas assim, isso vale para yokais e humanos.

– Diga-me rapaz. Como soube dessa humana? – perguntou o imperador curioso.

– Foi através de Lorde Yuri. E ele por sua vez soube da moça por um chefe da região onde a jovem mora. Pelas informações que recebi, a jovem Rin faz escritos para o chefe quando o mesmo precisa convocar sua patrulha, ou até mesmo para outras necessidades, como mandar cartas ao senhor Imperador.

– A mim? Não me lembro de ter recebido nenhuma carta dessa _menina. – _disse com arrogância.

– Certamente senhor! Já que a mesma não assina as cartas e sim seus superiores. – explicou o conselheiro.

– Agora entendo... Ela é muito _especial_. Certo? – voltou a indagar o conselheiro.

– Com certeza senhor! Acreditamos que sim. Talvez, ela não seja uma simples humana com inteligência igual ou superior que muitos yokais.

– Hum... Que interessante. Você sabe-me dizer como é essa humana? Se é casada, se tem filhos, se é bonita, se tem classe? O que me diz a respeito dessa mocinha? – perguntou curioso.

– Uma frase a define completamente: Descendente dos deuses, intocada. Agora fica a critério do senhor a imaginar sobre a tal humana chamada Rin.

– Entendo, entendo meu caro... Posso até imaginar... – falou o imperador passando a mão em sua grande barba e fazendo uma cara muito pervertida.

– Creio que essa humana não seja deste tipo que o senhor está a imaginar. Certamente a humana é como se fosse uma flor a desabotoar na primavera. – o conselheiro fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

– Hump! Eu não creio! Mulher nenhuma recusa homem! Muito menos yokais ricos. – tanto o imperador quanto seu conselheiro caíram na gargalhada enquanto se aproximavam cada vez mais da vila onde a jovem dama morava.

_Pela linha de raciocínio daquele que estava no poder, havia três reis e uma rainha no jogo, um já mexeu sua peça, seu peão, o outro ainda estava por mexer. Do outro lado, uma rainha comandava o jogo. Fazendo com que todos ao seu redor obedecessem somente a suas ordens._

* * *

><p><em> – <em>Nota: *-* Espero do fundo da minha alma que gostem desse meu mais novo projeto. Deu um pouco de trabalho ao elaborar essa fic, porque eu quis ressuscitar relíquias do anime, como por exemplo, sobre a mulher do bastão de duas cabeças, a personalidade rude de Sesshoumaru e outras coisas que vocês verão ao decorrer da fic, tentei ao máximo deixar que nem ao anime/mangá, espero ter conseguido! :D E agora mais do que nunca quero saber a opinião de vocês! :)

Beijos e deixem reviews! :D

*** 200 léguas:** Distância percorrida a pé (caminhada) por uma hora. Unidade de medida muito utilizada, que equivalia a 6 km. Ou seja, 200 léguas = 1200 km. Para yokais isso é muito próximo, principalmente quando se trata de feudos.


	2. A Rainha

Disclaimer: _Se Inuyasha fosse meu! *imaginando coisas maléficas* Uma das coisas que eu mudaria seria o nome da série... Vocês já sabem pra quem né? *o*_

Ficwriter:_ Bulma Buttowski._

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifices of <strong>**a ****Lord****.**

**Capítulo 2:** A Rainha.

O sol brilhava intensamente naquela pequena região. Os passarinhos cantavam alegremente enquanto faziam seus ninhos nas árvores mais altas da floresta. O barulho de um córrego podia se ouvir. Alguns feches de luz entravam na floresta iluminando o solo um pouco úmido devido ao temporal. Os moradores da vila saíam de suas cabanas para verem o grande estrago que a última tempestade fizera. Sempre com a ajuda de uma _miko _e de um _hanyou_ – que vivia pacificamente ali. Às vezes, quando não estava muito ocupado com a família, um _monge _também cooperava na aldeia. Certamente, todos ali iam ajudar a reconstruir o vilarejo. A vila estava em paz, as únicas ameaças para aquele pobre lugar eram as forças incontroláveis da natureza. Sim, as chuvas, às vezes, era o pior inimigo daquele povo, muito pior que até o inverno rigoroso.

Na cabana da velha Kaede, Rin estava deitada de lado, com o corpo encolhido, com os lábios entreabertos e uma expressão assustada. Seu corpo ainda tremia muito, estava em pânico! Era a terceira vez que acontecia _aquilo. _Era a terceira vez que sonhava, ou melhor, tinha pesadelos que lhe assombrava a mente. Ninguém sabia. Ninguém imaginava que ela passava por essa opressão, só saía da cabana quando estava bem, quando podia mostrar um grande sorriso satisfatório.

Entretanto...

Incontrolavelmente, algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seu rosto pálido e depois começou a soluçar. Sentindo dores na área do pescoço e dores nas costelas como se houvesse levado uma surra. – mordeu os lábios – O pânico estava a aprisionando com aqueles sonhos sombrios. Sonhos que estavam tirando todo o seu esplendor. E parecia que a tempestade havia piorado seus pesadelos. – fechou os olhos e infelizmente as imagens obscuras voltaram – Era horrível!

As imagens vieram como um murro nas costas: Um cenário mal iluminado, na floresta onde não havia folhas nas árvores, provavelmente inverno, um silêncio notório, um clima tenso e denso, barulho de corvos que pousavam nos galhos secos das árvores e que olhavam diretamente para ela. – Rin encolheu os ombros assustada com os olhares. – Depois um grande tremor, a jovem caiu no chão e quando ergueu a cabeça viu a imagem de uma_ pessoa, _na penumbra, que lhe apontava uma espada em direção a seu pescoço, os olhos da criatura estavam vermelhos, mas somente isso podia ser visto, o resto era turvo e escuro. Apesar de estar muito assustada aquela sombra era muito familiar, mas embora forçasse a mente para recordar-se, não conseguia. A criatura ergueu a espada para golpear-lhe. Pronto! Ela ia morrer! E quando a espada ia aproximando-se do seu corpo Rin reabriu os olhos e percebeu que havia caído novamente naquela armadilha de seus pesadelos.

Limpou as lágrimas e levantou-se do _futon _branco. Perto dali tinha uma bacia contendo água, lavou seu rosto e as mãos, respirou fundo e tentou acalmar o seu coração acelerado, aproveitou para tomar um banho na outra bacia, conseqüentemente maior, para aliviar as tensões que estavam machucando-lhe a alma.

Iria esquecer isso, esquecer que tinha esse "pânico" e viveria normalmente. Uma hora isso ia passar. – assim pensou fielmente.

Enquanto tomava banho outra imagem veio à mente.

– Sesshoumaru-sama... – sorriu distraída, fazia uns dias que começara a pensar nele com freqüência. Sentia falta dele. Pelo visto ele não conseguiu se acostumar com os _humanos_, com os _costumes_ humanos e usou esse _pretexto_ para esquecê-la também. – Não vou desanimar! Um dia ele vai sentir a minha falta, tenho certeza. Afinal, ele me fez uma promessa, não creio que ele não vá cumprir sua promessa, já que isso não seria de seu caráter... – sorriu mais espontaneamente tirando todos os pensamentos ruins de sua cabeça.

Rin jogou os cabelos para trás de forma graciosa, levantou uma perna se divertindo com a água, sorriu mais descontraída, pegou o sabonete de rosas vermelhas e passou pelo corpo brilhante e escultural. Lavou-se novamente, pegou a tolha ao lado da grande bacia de madeira e redonda e levantou-se deixando o corpo nu escorrer a água em excesso. Passou a toalha ao redor do corpo e enxugou-se. Vestiu um quimono, aparentemente simples, mas que demonstrava muita graça e resplendor. Torceu o cabelo com as mãos para tirar a água que continha ali, pegou uma escova de cabelo dada pela Kagome, penteou-o e amarrou-o do mesmo modo de sempre.

– Sinto-me... Bem melhor. – riu esporadicamente.

A dama sutilmente saiu da cabana e viu que os aldeões trabalhavam muito, encontrou-se com Kagome e cumprimentou-lhe, também falou com Inuyasha que estava perto dela, sorriu e seguiu para onde ia todos os dias, para dentro do bosque daquela densa floresta.

* * *

><p>Já um pouco longe da aldeia, Rin andava formosamente enquanto tocava sua flauta numa melodia que ecoava por dentro do ambiente totalmente verde. O belo quimono quadriculado era de cores nos tons claros e escuros de laranja e apresentava com um <em>obi<em> verde – somente usado para marcar a cintura – que caía-lhe muito bem, ao ponto de deixá-la divina. O lindo quimono arrastava-se pelo chão de forma graciosa e em seus pés um par de meias brancas de algodão e uma sandália de madeira. Os cabelos negros iam até um pouco antes das nádegas e ao longo do comprimento faziam leves curvas o deixando radiante e com um pouco de volume. O penteado não mudara, era o mesmo de quando era criança. Nas orelhas um pequeno par de brincos em forma de bolinha de ouro puro, último _presente _de Sesshoumaru, antes de ele _sumir _totalmente de sua vida. A mulher estava no auge de seus 18 anos, com seus 1,75 de altura, bonita, refinada, dona de um par de lindos olhos castanhos encantadores, uma humana tão perfeita e elegante que causava inveja nas outras pessoas, nas outras humanas...

Na verdade, Rin sentia _pena _delas. Tão novas e com dois ou três filhos, isso antes dos vinte anos, com a face manchada do sol, cabelos secos e quebrados, pele áspera e corcundas por carregarem peso. Acabavam que as camponesas não tinham tempo para si. Para se valorizarem como mulher, de ter _vaidade_, de ter _orgulho _próprio, respeito e opinião própria. Rin tinha tudo isso: vaidade, orgulho próprio, se valoriza como mulher e exigia respeito dos homens que chegassem perto dela e principalmente, tinha _opinião própria. _Com certeza, um dia, quando viesse a casar, não deixaria se dominar pelo seu marido, ser submissa e essas coisas. Ela se considerava uma pessoa _livre. _E não era um homem que ia lhe aprisionar. Certamente não! – sorriu com o pensamento. – _Livre! _

Rin parou no meio da trilha e parou de tocar sua flauta doce, deixou os braços retos e olhou fixamente para frente da onde vinha um barulho amedrontado de cavalos.

– Uma carruagem se aproxima. – falou firmemente.

Não demorou muito para que a tal carruagem prevista por Rin aparecesse no meio da trilha sendo guiado por um yokai esquisito todo roxo e com olhos de cor laranja e com uma cara muito feia, muito feia mesmo, ao ponto de deformação total, tinha chifres na cabeça e os lábios carnudos até de mais.

Rin fez uma careta de desgosto quando seus olhos bateram na imagem repugnante do yokai.

Os cavalos estavam correndo em alta velocidade seus olhos estavam tampados, então somente o instinto os guiava. O condutor puxou as rédeas dos animais abruptamente que fez os pobres cavalos ficarem de pé e darem um grito de dor pela puxada forte. Foi tão rápido que eles pararam há centímetros de Rin que agora havia cruzados os braços totalmente descontente.

– Infeliz! Por que parou assim? Não sabe que aqui dentro tem um nobre? O Imperador! Tome mais cuidado aberração – falou o conselheiro real saindo de dentro da carruagem.

– Desculpe-me senhor, mas a humana não saiu do meio! – apontou para criatura.

– Que a matasse! Estamos atrasados e precisamos encontrar a humana Rin. – falou sem olhar para criatura que o _oni_ apontava.

Rin coçou num pigarro a garganta para chamar a atenção do conselheiro.

– O que você quer? – virou-se olhando diretamente para a bela ninfa que o encarava com desgosto.

– Muito prazer, sou Rin. – apresentou-se sem reverência, mostrando sua indignação.

O conselheiro engoliu em seco. Então, os boatos sobre a bela jovem era verdade! A menina era totalmente divina e tinha uma voz tão suave... Era tão delirante. Era quase impossível não se apaixonar por ela. E ela nem precisava de esforços para conseguir o homem que quisesse. O conselheiro ficou mudo e sem nenhuma reação. Olhar para ela era hipnotizante.

– Creio que queres que seu servo me mate atropelada. Ou estou enganada? – sorriu ironicamente.

Cadê a doçura que todos comentavam? O sarcasmo na voz dela, naquela voz suave... Ela não parecia – nenhum pouco – indefesa. Nenhum pouco frágil, mas era tão meiga e sutil... Como pode uma pessoa juntar tantas qualidades, tão contraditórias, daquele jeito? Como se juntasse pólos negativos e positivos em um ser. Então era verdade, ela era mesmo uma deusa, divina. O conselheiro curvou-se diante dela e pediu imensas desculpas pelo grande constrangimento.

– Gomen, tennyo-sama!***** – falou depois de um tempo e curvou-se educadamente.

Rin arregalou os olhos, mas logo depois voltou a sua expressão normal, como se aquilo não passasse de um simples "cavalheirismo".

– Afinal, o que traz o senhor aqui a minha procura? – perguntou mais "calma". – _Ainda não acredito que um yokai se curvou perante a mim! E depois me tratou como um ser superior _– pensou tentando ao máximo não transparecer sua _surpresa_.

– O Imperador quer falar-te! Com muita urgência! – comunicou ainda de cabeça baixa.

– Onde ele está? – perguntou descontraída brincando com sua flauta em suas mãos.

– Estou aqui! – falou o imperador saindo da cabine folheada de ouro.

O Imperador trajava roupas pesadas, apesar do calor que estava fazendo! Uma _hakama__*****_com barra na altura do tornozelo e o _haori_ que era uma jaqueta com mangas amplas e gola estreita feita de seda, na qual estavam bordados insígnias, escudos circulares, que identificava sua classe social. Os detalhes de seu quimono eram folheados a ouro, as cores eram em tons de azul anil e azul celeste, calçava sandálias de madeira e carregava duas espadas na cintura. Os cabelos brancos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo – de modo informal – no topo da cabeça e seu _charme_ era sua barba grande da mesma cor do cabelo. Os olhos eram azuis celestes e suas pálpebras pintadas de verde folha, os lábios finos escondidos pela barba eram pintados de vermelhos e apesar de tudo mantinha uma aparência jovial, o equivalente a idade de um homem de 55 anos bem conservado, o que equivale na idade yokai em torno de 850 anos, sem precisão exata.

Rin fez uma referência ao Imperador educadamente com as mãos estendidas a frente de seu corpo com a mão direita sobre a esquerda.

– Peço perdão pela minha _grosseria._ – a sua suavidade e sinceridade que saíam de seus lábios contagiaram o Imperador que teve que se controlar para não corar diante daquilo.

– Que cortesia! Não precisa se desculpar. – suspirou – Querida Rin, eu vim exclusivamente, para lhe propor algo... – o yokai chegou bem perto da dama e levantou o seu delicado rosto com dois dedos, o indicador e o dedo médio, com cuidado para não aranhá-la com suas garras.

– Estou disposta a ouvi-lo. – sorriu docemente para o Imperador.

– Ótimo. Então, que tal andarmos um pouco pela floresta? – propôs o Imperador a dama.

– Claro! – sorriu inocente.

– Durante nosso passeio, posso pedir um pequeno favor? – se afastou um pouco da donzela.

– O que o senhor quiser! – curvou-se novamente.

– Toque sua flauta, gostaria de ouvir sua melodia, por favor. – sorriu calorosamente para ela.

Rin retribuiu o sorriu de forma estonteante e começou a tocar sua flauta enquanto os dois andavam pela floresta. Enquanto isso, seu conselheiro e o yokai feio ficaram a esperar a volta do Imperador.

O Imperador educadamente cedeu a sua frente para Rin, logo depois lançou um olhar mortal para cima de seus companheiros indicando que não queria ser interrompido, o pobre conselheiro temeu que ele poderia fazer alguma coisa com Rin, mas... Não iria se preocupar agora. Apesar de ser um yokai da nobreza sua educação tinha que ficar a frente de tudo, ele ainda era um yokai que tinha um olfato muito bem apurado por sinal e não iria deixar de notar o cheiro exótico que a humana exalava inconscientemente. Porém, ele como servo, nada podia fazer.

* * *

><p>Rin tocava uma melodia fraca que se parecia com um cantar de um passarinho na floresta, certamente iria desviar a tensão do Imperador sobre o seu cheiro tão <em>agradável. <em>Ela mesma não sentia o seu próprio _cheiro. _Mas, Inuyasha e Shippou já tinham lhe descrito. Sorriu ao se lembrar desse dia, mas não ia pensar nessas coisas agora, se não iria desafinar nas notas, então preferiu não mudar de foco.

Durante um tempo tocou a flauta sem desafinar a melodia. E aos poucos foi parando e terminando a música.

– Não é perigoso para um Imperador andar assim sem proteção por terras desconhecidas? – perguntou Rin parando de tocar a flauta.

– Não se preocupe comigo, eu estou aqui para lhe propor algo. – o Imperador parou de andar e ficou na frente da dama fitando seus lindos olhos.

Rin engoliu sua própria saliva que descia pela garganta amargamente. Seria mais um que a pediria em casamento? Mas, pensando bem, ele era o Imperador, mas era tão repugnante apesar dos costumes nobres. – soltou um suspiro preso e tentou manter a calma. – Iria esperar, era melhor não se precipitar.

– Ouvi falar muito bem de você. De seu trabalho como escrivã, que fazes escritos para o chefe da região, que faz poemas, melodias e outras coisas desse gênero. Esse é um dom que não pode ser jogado fora. Estou aqui para lhe oferecer um cargo no conselho geral de cartas aos feudos.

Rin ouviu atentamente tudo que o Imperador falava. Participar do Conselho? Realmente era muita honra.

– Primeiramente, é muita honra. Mas... Isso significa que terei que sair daqui não é mesmo? – perguntou com uma leve preocupação em sua voz.

– Lógico! No castelo terás condição para exercer o cargo. Poderá luxar o quanto quiser. Ganhará bem. Poderá ser tratada como rainha, porque além de um cargo alto, serás a única humana ali. – sorriu.

– Eu sinto muito! Mas, não pretendo sair daqui. Pode ser um vilarejo simples com poucos recursos, mas gosto daqui, ainda não é a hora de me desligar deste lugar formidável. – suspirou desviando o olhar que o Imperador lhe lançava, era fulminante, parecia que a qualquer momento ele ia lhe tirar a vida.

– Entendo... Pelo jeito que falas, até parece que estás a esperar um pretendente... – sorriu a ela.

Rin encarou-o séria. Aquilo a ofendera profundamente, ele podia ser o Imperador, mas não tinha autoridade para se meter em sua vida.

– Por favor, não se meta nisso. Não tire conclusões prematuras sobre minha pessoa, sou muito bem resolvida, como sabes posso muito bem escolher o homem que eu quiser. Além do mais, eu não tenho o_ direito_ de lhe responder essa pergunta tão pessoal. E já que só veio falar comigo sobre isso, o senhor já pode voltar para o seu palácio. – ela o olhou e virou-se para ir embora, tratando-o informalmente.

Ao virar-se o Imperador pegou-lhe pelo braço a fazendo voltar a olhá-lo novamente.

– Faça pelo menos uma carta direcionada as Terras do Oeste. Preciso falar com o Lorde daquele feudo. Meus escrivãs estão mortos, eu suplico-lhe. – falou apreensivo.

Ela o encarou dos pés a cabeça – _Ele iria suplicar pelo seu serviço? Essas pessoas são estranhas! – _pensou e logo confirmou com a cabeça. Não via a hora de sair da presença daquele ser que a enchia de medo e de nojo.

– Obrigado! – agradeceu. – Quero que na carta tenha as seguintes coisas...

O Imperador falou tudo a Rin, tudo que deveria constar na carta e de forma calorosa, já que o Lorde das Terras do Oeste era muito detalhista. Na carta tinha que constar: Que o Lorde devia comparecer com urgência ao castelo central, que o Imperador iria reunir todos os Lordes daquela região para um conselho, que a guerra sem motivos enfrentada entre os Lordes das Terras do Oeste e Leste estão prejudicando os feudos próximos dali, que se eles não acabassem com essa rixa os dois seriam condenados e seus nomes e títulos manchados de sangue. O Imperador acrescentou mais algumas coisas que fizeram Rin ficar surpresa.

– É para quando essa carta? – perguntou curiosa.

– Você tem dois dias para fazer isso. – dito isso o Imperador soltou o braço de Rin e numa rajada de vento forte ele sumiu.

Rin ficou surpresa. Na verdade estava tão abismada que nem sabia o que ia fazer agora. Respirou fundo e decidiu voltar para vila e pegar o material para começar a escrever a carta...

– Carta direcionada as Terras do Oeste... – sussurrou para si e depois sorriu com um olhar perdido.

Ela não sabia se estava empolgada porque iria trabalhar para o Imperador ou se era por causa da frase: "Terras do Oeste", que lhe ascendeu uma chama que estava apagada dentro do seu interior. Como uma pequena frase podia lhe trazer tanta _felicidade_? Certamente a segunda opção era absurda e então tratou-se de focar-se em um único ponto. Deixando os sentimentos confusos de seu coração de lado. Aquilo podia sim esperar um pouquinho mais.

* * *

><p>– <em>Caro Lorde das Terras do Oeste, <em>

_Em proclamação do Imperador, venho através desta perdi-lhe para que compareça urgentemente ao castelo central da corte para debater um assusto de suma importância. Não somente vós, mas todos os quatro Lordes centrais e seus adjuntos comparecerão a esta pronuncia. Então, peço-lhe para que não falte com sua presença. Já que a principal temática é a respeito de vós e de seu companheiro Lorde das Terras do Leste. Eu, Imperador Imagawa, tenho como dever, fazer esse debate para que os senhores cheguem a um acordo amigável, já que essa guerra sem motivo estás a causar desconforto aos feudos próximos, caso se recuse ao ouvir a decisão do Conselho, os títulos e seus respectivos nomes serão manchados de sangue e irão ao vilarejo como um castigo irreversível, serão humilhados perante seus servos, comandantes, generais e... Humanos. Suas poses serão leiloadas e escudos vendidos, o nome de suas famílias serão arrancados dos pergaminhos sagrados e suas vidas condenadas, então, para que não aja nenhum contratempo, faz-se necessário sua graça._

_Assinado e revogado: Imperador Imagawa._

Rin limpou o suor da testa e colocou a "caneta" tinteira de pena de águia dentro do pequeno pote de tinta preta e olhou novamente para o pergaminho que tinha uma escrita e uma caligrafia, perfeita. – sorriu satisfeita. – Trabalho pronto! Só faltava o selo real da corte e estava pronta para ser enviada. Olhou para a vela que estava no final e prestes a apagar, sorriu cansada, demorou quase a noite inteira para fazer aquele pequeno parágrafo. Levantou-se do chão e saiu da cabana admirando as estrelas no céu. Novamente a imagem de seu antigo senhor passou-lhe pela sua cabeça.

– Só queria poder ter a chance de vê-lo uma única vez. – suplicou ao universo. – Uma vez somente. – sussurrou para si mesma. – Saber como estás. Se estás bem, se... Se estás se alimentando direitinho, se está penteando aquele cabelo lindo, se trata Jaken-sama melhor, se cuida de Ah-Un e saber se conseguiu atingir seu _objetivo._ – sorriu e depois entrou novamente dentro da cabana.

_O céu estava estrelado, com direito a uma... Estrela cadente e um desejo para ser realizado..._

* * *

><p>– Nota: O que acharam? Dei tudo de mim! :) Eu queria agradecer as reviews: ARIGATO! (eu respondi todas por PM tá?) Bem, adivinhem o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? *-* é isso mesmo que vocês estão pensando! Reencontro! \o um pouco diferente de como quase todo mundo faz, mas vai ser bem fofinho! *-*

– Dicionário do capítulo:

**Gomen, tennyo-sama*:** A palavra "gomen" 99% de vocês sabem o que significa não é? Mas, vou dizer. Gomen significa "desculpas", já a novidade "tennyo-sama" eu achei num site, é referente à "donzela", referida como uma garota celeste, ninfa do paraíso, "sama" expressão de respeito nesse caso, ou seja, sem tradução, nesse caso! Que fique bem claro! Se eu estiver fazendo o mau uso da expressão, por favor, comunicar-me! Grata! :)

**Hakama*: **Não sei explicar... Er... Vocês lembram-se do Kenshin de Samurai X? Hakama é que nem as calças do Kenshin xD, claro que, a calça do nosso Imperador é bem mais... _Estilosa _e modesta parte_ rica._

– Se houver qualquer outra palavra cujo vocês não entenderam, por favor, comunicá-me!

Não se esqueçam de deixar uma review. Lembre-se você está deixando uma pessoa feliz e inspirada para fazer o outro capítulo! :D

Grata! ;D


	3. Uma surpresa para ambos

Disclaimer: _Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Infelizmente não é meu! É daquela mulher de óculos, cabelo liso e japa! ¬¬' *aponta para Rumiko-sensei*_

Ficwriter:_ Bulma Buttowski._

Dedicação do capítulo: _Srta Kagome Taisho, pela sua grande paciência em revisar minha fic! Obrigada amiga! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifices of <strong>**a ****Lord****.**

**Capítulo 3: **Uma surpresa para ambos.

Sesshoumaru estava de braços cruzados olhando a paisagem alaranjada que se formava no seu jardim através da janela dos seus aposentos reais. _O outono estava chegando!_ – concluiu mentalmente. – Novamente a temperatura havia caído, estava um clima nublado e com névoas e vento frio. O Lorde olhou furiosamente para as nuvens acinzentadas e pesadas no céu, três dias antes estava fazendo um clima agradável de sol e calor e agora aquela maldita chuva iria voltar. – ele estralou os dedos num nervosismo bruto – A _mãe natureza_ estava de sarro com a cara dele. Só podia! Rosnou bravo e cerrou os olhos. Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira!

O barulho quase surdo da batida à porta tirou Sesshoumaru de suas intrigas com "mãe natureza". Moveu seus olhos para esquerda, já sabia quem era.

– Pode entrar. – falou friamente não desfazendo sua pose e voltando a fitar a paisagem trágica à sua frente.

– Sesshoumaru-sama, chegou uma carta para o senhor... – falou Jaken entrando no ressinto e entregando o pergaminho para o Lorde.

Sesshoumaru olhou o servo ao seu lado e depois para o objeto em suas mãos, pegou-o e abriu-o. A carta era feita de papel manteiga amarelado de conteúdo muito bem redigido, de caligrafia perfeita e de organização impecável. O jovem yokai permanecia imóvel, somente seus olhos se moviam numa leitura silenciosa e concentrada. Cada linha uma ofensa... Era como se as palavras tivessem vida, como se o afrontasse de modo real e instantaneamente. – terminou de ler, embrulhou o pergaminho e fechou seus olhos.

– Jaken! Prepare Ah-Un vamos ao castelo do Imagawa. – falou seco. Deu o recado ao seu servo e pôs a retirar-se do aposento indo para fora do castelo caminhando lentamente com o pergaminho em suas mãos.

Jaken estava de olhos arregalados, ele ouvira bem? Eles partiriam para _visitar _o Imperador Imagawa? Eles não faziam isso desde quando Sesshoumaru recebeu o título de Lorde das Terras do Oeste... E isso fazia algum tempo, foi logo depois que ele e os outros derrotaram o Naraku. Sesshoumaru fora convocado pelo supremo Conselho e posto em teste para receber o título de honra, ou seja, de Lorde das Terras do Oeste. O seu segundo nome, assim dizer. Ele teria que conquistar inúmeras terras em pouco tempo e assim o fez! Quase num tempo recorde Sesshoumaru conquistou um vasto território surpreendendo ao Imperador. E por fim receber seu tão almejado título de Senhor Feudal. Jaken olhou o lugar vazio onde estava e recordou-se também de como Sesshoumaru havia erguido seu castelo tão rapidamente, nenhum outro senhor levou mais que umas centenas de décadas para chegar onde Sesshoumaru estava.

E ele só precisou de 10 anos para conseguir um feito tão ou mais esplêndido do que os outros. Aquilo era certamente era o seu maior _orgulho. _

Jaken percebeu que estava no lugar errado. Sim! Estava nos aposentos de seu senhor e certamente estava sendo inconveniente naquele local mesmo sem a presença do Lorde. O yokai sapo apertou o bastão de duas cabeças contra seu corpo e saiu correndo do recinto, descendo as escadas e saindo do castelo indo buscar Ah-Un, assim como seu Lorde havia ordenado-lhe.

* * *

><p>A neblina estava ficando cada vez mais rasteira e densa. O ar frio e seco estava tomando conta do local. Não era inverno, mas faz muito frio, as nuvens estavam negras e pesadas, porém sem sinal de chuva, por enquanto. Sesshoumaru olhava o céu escuro com raiva em seus olhos. Estava de braços cruzados e com o pergaminho em uma de suas mãos. Encontrava-se pensativo. O tempo frio trouxe consigo leves rajadas de vento gelado. A brisa fria tinha em sua essência um perfume que vinha do pergaminho que o jovem Lorde ainda não havia percebido. O cheiro quase que insignificante passou por suas narinas fazendo com que Sesshoumaru saísse de seu transe. O daiyokai arregalou os olhos ao inalar o cheiro doce de rosas vermelhas e tão exótico e inexplicável, ele mesmo não conseguiu definir aquele cheiro tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo <em>conhecido. <em>Era sangue humano, isso tinha certeza! Todavia, não conseguia recordar-se com exatidão de _quem _era aquele cheiro. Frustrou-se por não obter essa lembrança de algo que deveria ser automático para seu cérebro, haja vista que o cheiro também estava misturado com de outros. – sangue yokai – E talvez, somente, talvez, esse seria o motivo de sua dificuldade para decifrar o cheiro tão... _Versado_. – olhou o pergaminho em sua mão esquerda e percebeu que vinha de lá o cheiro tão açucarado. Poderia até ser um cheiro tão doce como mel, mas certamente não era enjoativo.

Novamente sua concentração foi interrompida por Jaken que lhe chamava dizendo que estavam prontos para irem ao castelo central do Imperador Imagawa.

– Oh! Sesshoumaru-sama! – falou o sapo quando percebeu que seu Lorde estava com um olhar distante e distraído. – Já podemos viajar! – anunciou ainda olhando o seu senhor perdido em seus pensamentos. Ele _olhava-o_, mas não _o via_. – Sesshoumaru-sama está tudo bem? – perguntou curioso fazendo uma careta.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o servo e depois para Ah-Un. Sentia-se tão... _Adventício. _Com uma sensação de nostalgia. Devia ser o "tempo" que estava o afetando. Não tinha outra explicação! E sem falar absolutamente nada, montou em Ah-Un sendo seguido por Jaken. Majestosamente, o nobre balançou as rédeas do dragão de duas cabeças e o mesmo começou a voar pelo céu escuro apesar de ser dia.

* * *

><p>Rin estava enfrente a um espelho redondo, pequeno de bordas cobertas de dourado, como se fosse ouro. Penteava seu cabelo com uma mão e com a outra segurava o espelho. Sorrindo para o mesmo contemplou-se. Tinha que admitir para si mesma que era bonita. Muito bonita por sinal! Terminou de escovar seus cabelos e colocou o espelho ao seu lado. Abriu uma pequena caixa redonda de arranjo de flores e pegou um par de brincos que estava dentro de outra caixa bem menor. Abriu e tirou as pequenas bolinhas de ouro. Colocou de uma por uma de cada lado da orelha e voltou a ajeitar o cabelo. Passando a mão numa mecha delicadamente.<p>

– Você é muito vaidosa jovem Rin. – riu a Velha Kaede, agora com seus 62 anos. Apesar da idade ela ainda tinha muita força como _miko._ Era tão lúcida! Rin sorriu para a idosa humana que cuidou dela durante uma das suas fases mais difíceis de sua vida: Adolescência.

– Kaede-sama, eu só gosto de cuidar de mim, fazendo isso me sinto nova, não que eu não fosse nova, mas me sinto jovial, cheia de vida, com auto-estima lá encima. – sorriu para a senhora que estava a sua frente.

Kaede retribuiu ao sorriso e fechou os olhos para depois retornar a olhar para Rin.

– Você vai sair? – perguntou curiosa.

– Sim! Ontem quando o Imperador veio aqui pegar a carta de encomenda ele me ofereceu um convite irrecusável. – sorriu e depois inclinou o corpo para o lado para pegar o espelho e guardá-lo. – Ele pediu para que eu visitasse o castelo central como forma de remuneração pela carta que eu fiz. Perguntei se podia levar alguém e ele falou-me que eu poderia sim.

– E você pretende ir com quem? Posso saber Senhorita Rin? – Kaede estreitou os olhos em direção a morena.

– Com Inuyasha-sama. – respondeu fitando-a. – Kagome-sama deixou. – concluiu.

– Ah! Então é por isso que estás tão arrumada! – riu.

Rin mostrou à velha Kaede um aspecto contente e depois se levantou. A púbere humana vestia três peças de quimono, já que estava frio. Um fino que ficava por baixo totalmente branco, um quimono quadriculado nos tons de rosa escuro e claro que chegava ao chão o tocando suavemente feito de algodão de ótima qualidade, um _obi _grosso vermelho que se armavam em vários laços nas costas, uma idéia que Kagome dera e um sobretudo azul claro com detalhes de flores de sakura que seguia o mesmo cumprimento do quimono e um par de sandálias de madeira com meias brancas. Se a vissem achariam que era uma princesa. Ficou na frente de Kaede e deu uma volta.

– Como estou? – perguntou.

– Hum... – a olhou de baixo para cima. – Seus lábios estão ressecados. Por que não passa um batom claro? Você tem um monte e nunca o usou nem se quer o mais clarinho de todos dado por Kagome.

– Não creio que eu precise de maquiagem. – falou pegando a sua caixa redonda e abrindo-a atrás de um batom, pegou o espelho e achou um potinho dourado redondo que continha uma pasta cremosa num tom de rosa bem clarinho. – Kaede-sama! Pode segurar o espelho para mim? – Rin lhe mostrou o espelho.

– Claro. – disse pegando o objeto refletor.

Rin abriu o potinho, pegou um pincel de ponta fina e melou no cosmético, contornou os beiços com a ponta mais fina do pincel delineando os finos lábios, depois melou novamente o pincel pegando mais da "pasta cremosa" inclinou mais o objeto e passou por toda região, disfarçando o ressecamento. Uniu os lábios com força e depois jogou um beijo para o espelho.

– Como você é vaidosa Rin-chan! – retornou a repetir a frase. Kaede levantou-se e guardou o espelho tão precioso de Rin.

A morena sorriu e depois sua atenção voltou-se para algo que se passava fora da cabana.

– _Inuyasha! Volta aqui! Deixa eu pentear essa coisa que você chama cabelo! _– gritou Kagome enquanto corria atrás do seu companheiro.

– _Feh! Kagome! Me deixa em paz! Para de correr atrás de mim! O meu cabelo tá ótimo! Até parece que eu sou o Imperador! Para com isso, sua doida! _– resmungou entrando na cabana da velha Kaede. – Rin! Você está pronta?

Rin riu da situação e afirmou balançando a cabeça. Os dois brigavam constantemente, ela não sabia como eles se aturavam! A relação parecia tão harmoniosa e ao mesmo tempo insuportável, entretanto lá no fundo Rin sabia que existia algum tipo de equilíbrio que segurava aquela convivência, sabia que eles se _amavam. – _suspirou. – Ela não sabia o que era isso. _Amar. _Rin não deu a entender que essas coisas se passavam pela sua cabeça tão equivocadamente.

– Inuyasha! – cantarolou Kagome atrás do hanyou entrando na cabana.

– Que é? – perguntou cruzando os braços e olhando para a morena pelo canto do olho.

– _Osuwari_! – falou sutilmente vendo Inuyasha cair de cara no chão fazendo um estrondo. – Está mais calmo? Porque eu quero mesmo pentear o seu cabelo! – sorriu satisfeita ficando de joelhos no chão e penteando o cabelo do Inuyaha enquanto o mesmo murmurava xingamentos.

– Kagome-sama! Não precisa tanto! Era só ter pedido com gentileza que com certeza ele iria abdicar! – Rin falou sorrindo e indo de encontro ao casal.

– Adoraria que tudo que falastes fosse verdade! Uma pena que Inuyasha seja um cabeça dura! – terminou de pentear os cabelos prateados do hanyou e depois se levantou. – Tomem cuidado! Principalmente você Rin-chan! Não vá se deixar encantar por aqueles Lordes de lá.

– Afinal Rin, por que quer ir tanto ao castelo do imperador? – perguntou Inuyasha levantando-se do chão e depois lançando um olhar cruel para Kagome.

– Você disse que não queria trabalhar para ele, disse que ele era repugnante, nojento apesar da classe. – comentou Kagome ignorando o olhar de Inuyasha.

– Eu sinto que tenho que ir. Como se eu pudesse encontrar algo que mudará minha vida. – baixou a cabeça fitando o chão com um olhar perdido. – Não sei explicar, mas quero ir lá.

– Hey! Rin! Não é hoje o negócio lá do conselho? – perguntou Inuyasha torcendo o nariz pelo cheiro doce no ar...

– Sim, mas o Imperador Imagawa disse que não atrapalharei.

– Acho difícil! – sussurrou o hanyou. – Bem! Então vamos! – falou indo em direção a saída da cabana.

Rin despediu-se de Kaede e de Kagome e seguiu Inuyasha rumo ao castelo do Imperador Imagawa, por sorte, Kohaku havia deixado Kirara na vila e eles teriam um _meio de transporte _para chegar ao palácio mais rapidamente.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru já conseguia vê o grande castelo do Imperador Imagawa. Já conseguia enxergar as pessoas que andavam aleatoriamente pelos corredores externos, havia muitas pessoas ali! Pensara que era só uma reunião para os quatro Lordes principais e alguns Lordes de alguns feudos adjuntos. Porém, parecia até que ia haver uma festa. – amaldiçoou o imperador mentalmente ter sido obrigado a ir a essa reunião! – Conduziu Ah-Un para pousar no pátio da casa nobre e aumentou a velocidade do animal. Ah-Un pousou que nem uma pluma no chão e fez um barulho rouco chamando a atenção de todos. Num só salto o Lorde saiu de cima do dragão. Olhou para os lados e para as pessoas próximas. Aquele lugar emanava uma energia sinistra muito forte. De repente, ao dar o primeiro passo, sua espada Tenseiga começou a agitar e uma luz azul a envolvia novamente. Será que estava caindo numa armadilha? Olhou novamente o ambiente e não conseguiu sentir nada que poderia ser considerado um ameaça grandiosa. Deu outro passo e começou a ouvir os gritos desesperados da <em>mulher <em>do bastão de duas cabeças. O jovem Lorde já estava ficando furioso com isso, se sua espada e a _mulher_ do bastão podiam sentir o perigo se aproximando, então por que ele não conseguia prever essa situação também?

Soltou um rosnado involuntário e voltou a seguir seu caminho rumo ao centro do castelo, sempre seguido pelo seu fiel servo Jaken. Antes que pudesse entrar no castelo o Imperador já o esperava de braços cruzados olhando-o fixamente.

– Lorde das Terras do Oeste. Há quanto tempo! Seja bem-vindo. – o Imperador educadamente saudou o convidado.

– É um prazer revê-lo também. – limitou-se a "agradecer" a hostilidade.

Educadamente, convidou o Lorde para entrar na _mansão_, sempre o guiando para onde seria a reunião.

– Imperador Imagawa, desculpe-me perguntar, mas o senhor imperador vai fazer uma festa? – perguntou Jaken ao Imperador.

– Vou receber uma convidada especial. – sorriu malicioso.

– Convidada? – perguntou Jaken, porém o Imperador não replicou.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos para aquela resposta e foi quando pôde perceber que o mesmo cheiro que estava no pergaminho estava na mão do Imperador, o cheiro estava fraco, mas estava lá. Não fazia idéia do por que se sentir tão furioso com aquilo. Todavia, aquela _fúria_, era diferente, já havia se sentido assim antes, na verdade há muito tempo atrás. Quando...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando aquele _fedor_ de pele de serpente passou por suas narinas. Olhou descontente para figura à sua frente: Lorde Yuri – Lorde das Terras do Leste. Como odiava aquele ser miserável. – ele estralou os dedos e estreitou os olhos.

O Lorde vestido elegantemente com seu quimono rubro e negro não deixou intimidar-se pela leve elevação de raiva partida de Sesshoumaru, simplesmente fitou-o com seus olhos violetas e passou a mão nos cabelos pretos azulados. Realmente não queria confusão, estava planejando algo maior, algo que com certeza abateria ferozmente Sesshoumaru, afinal, vingança é um prato que se come frio. E ele seguramente não tinha presa.

– Senhores, eu não quero briga no meu castelo, só o que aviso! – falou o Imperador percebendo a tensão do ambiente.

Sesshoumaru tratou-se de acalmar seus instintos e tentava o máximo possível continuar imparcial. Já Lorde Yuri, limitou-se a sorrir cinicamente.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha e Rin voavam nas costas de Kirara através das árvores, cortando caminho e indo o mais rápido o possível para chegarem logo ao castelo do Imperador. Já haviam atravessado montes e riachos, montanhas e bosques e estavam perto do castelo. Por sorte haviam saído cedo do vilarejo e pelo visto a reunião seria no final da tarde. Inuyasha regeu Kirara a saltar novamente sobre uma árvore para pular por cima de uma nascente de águas cristalinas. Cruzariam mais um vale e estariam perto das portas de ferro do grande castelo. E assim o caminho foi trilhado. Depois de correm e voarem pela floresta, Rin desceu das costas de Kirara, colocou a mão no cabelo totalmente irritada, seu cabelo estava duro! Fechou os olhos e passou os dedos entre as mechas do cabelo sedoso e desembaraçando-o. Depois de muito "pentear" o cabelo com as mãos, literalmente, ajeitou a pequena fita de cabelo rosa que prendia uma pequena mecha no topo da cabeça. Estava pronta! Sorriu satisfeita e depois olhou para Inuyasha que simplesmente balançou a cabeça e começou a andar rumo à entrada principal do palácio.<p>

– Inuyasha-sama... Posso perguntar uma coisa? – indagou com um pouco de medo em sua voz.

– Pode! – cruzou os braços e começou a olhar a trilha da floresta que terminava dando passagem a bela entrada do castelo.

– O que é o amor? – seu olhar estava perdido em algum canto, não sabia se era a hora certa para fazer aquela pergunta, muito menos sabia se era a pessoa certa, mas estava tão curiosa desde hora que vira a relação tão harmoniosa de Inuyasha e Kagome e acabou não resistindo.

– Por que está perguntando isso Rin? – o hanyou a olhou pelo canto do olho.

– É o que você sente pela Kagome-sama? – respondeu dando-lhe outra pergunta.

– Feh! Eu não sei te responder! – bufou cruzando os braços.

– Amor é o mesmo que estar apaixonado?

– Por que você está perguntando essas coisas Rin? Pensei que soubesse, já que tem tantos pretendentes. – Inuyasha fitou a donzela por alguns segundos e percebeu que ela se sentia perdida, havia mudado humor de uma hora para outra. Ele só tinha uma única certeza naquele momento: Nunca iria entender as mulheres.

– Não! Estás a falar daqueles seres desagradáveis que tiveram a audácia de pedirem-me em casamento? A eles que estas se referindo? Sinto em informá-lo que aquelas _criaturas _repugnantes são apenas seres reprodutivos, usando e abusando de seu instinto primata. Claro que não entendem absolutamente nada de relação conjugal com mais fervor.

Inuyasha abriu a boca num espanto. Aquilo tudo veio dela? Por um momento lembrou-se de Sesshoumaru, do jeito que ele se referia aos humanos, ela falou igualzinho a ele. Piscou algumas vezes e voltou ao normal.

– Sabes disso, mas não sabes o que é o _amor_! Hump! Eu não te entendo! – torceu novamente o nariz preocupado com o cheiro dela.

– Só sei por teorias... – disse num fio de voz. – Nunca senti algo do gênero. Tentei sentir isso com Kohaku, mas não conseguia vê-lo como alguém _a mais_ e sim somente como um amigo, um irmão. – suspirou. – Eu nem sei o que é estar apaixonada. Lembro-me de uma vez, uma senhora que eu pensei ser bruxa me perguntou se eu estava apaixonada por um yokai quando eu fui atrás do curandeiro Jinenji-san. E eu disse que não sabia o que era se apaixonar. Depois eu percebi que ela estava falando besteiras e o meu tempo estava se esgotando e então tratei de mudar de assunto.

– Quando foi isso Rin? – perguntou curioso.

– Quando os insetos venenosos de Naraku atacaram Jaken-sama, isso no na época que eu andava com o Sesshoumaru-sama. Jaken-sama ficou doente e fui atrás da flor de mil anos.

Inuyasha calou-se... Por que ela iniciara aquela conversa sem sentido? Estava mais confuso do que ela mesma. Limitou-se a bufar e encontrar os soldados que guardavam a entrada do castelo. Tanto Rin quanto Inuyasha cumprimentaram os servos do Imperador. Rin entregou um papel dando-lhe autorização para entrar no castelo sem o cumprimento imperial. Os guardas abriram as portas e Rin entrou no imenso castelo sentindo uma felicidade gigantesca ao olhar a luxuria e elegância do local. Já Inuyasha temera ao entrar naquele castelo, primeiro: a energia sinistra dali estava pesada, segundo: Sesshoumaru estava no local. Não sabia o que fazer: Se arrastava Rin a força de lá ou se rezava para Sesshoumaru não perceber que os dois estavam num lugar extremamente perigoso para Rin. Engoliu a própria saliva amarga temendo o pior.

* * *

><p>Na sala de reuniões os Lordes só faltavam se matar em suas palavras cortesãs. Estavam sentados falando dos efeitos daquela guerra, apontando o dedo para o culpado. Uns defendiam Sesshoumaru outros Yuri. Os que menos debatiam ali eram os acusadores. Sesshoumaru olhava tediosamente para Jaken que o defendia com respostas favoráveis. Nunca tivera dúvida que Jaken era habilidoso quando se travava desses assuntos. De defendê-lo. Lorde Yuri fazia alguns movimentos com as mãos olhando estreitamente para os lados a procura de algo. O Imperador revirava os olhos diante daquela situação sem se pronunciar uma única vez deixando que os outros senhores desabafassem suas angustias.<p>

Até que...

A brisa trouxe uma coisa que perturbou alguns yokais dali: O cheiro exótico de rosas que emanava de uma humana.

Sesshoumaru, Yuri e o Imperador Imagawa foram os primeiros a perceberem. O Imperador levantou-se com mais de mil e pronunciou quase que para si mesmo:

– Ela chegou! – dito isso saiu do recinto abandonando aquela discussão sem sentido.

Lorde Yuri levantou-se também olhando diretamente para Sesshoumaru:

– A humana chegou juntamente com um hanyou. Como é esperta! Não ousou pisar aqui sozinha! – pronunciou sarcasticamente saindo do local também seguindo o Imperador.

Sesshoumaru se sentiu curioso. Era a primeira vez que se sentia assim. Levantou-se também e foi em direção ao local para onde os outros dois yokais estavam se dirigindo deixando que os outros lordes e servos se entendessem e chegassem à alguma solução. – O que achava difícil de acontecer.

Conforme ia avançando seus passos quase que apresados, sua curiosidade aumentava ainda mais, o cheiro ficava mais forte e mais encantador o embriagando. Estava ignorando totalmente o cheiro do hanyou que também era familiar. Agora era assim, seu faro vivia de "algo familiar" não era mais tão certeiro! Certamente havia algo de errado consigo. Desceu o último degrau da escada e atravessou a porta central quase que voando, mas sabia que não podia sair de sua etiqueta, tentou manter a calma. O brilho da luz fraca do sol invadiu o local e quando finalmente pôde sair do castelo, a primeira coisa que viu foi simplesmente... A humana mais bela já vista em toda sua vida.

– Seja bem-vinda ao mesmo castelo, Senhorita... Rin! – falou sutilmente o Imperador chegando perto da moça e pegando sua mão para um cumprimento caloroso, mas antes que os lábios nojentos do Imperador pudessem tocar-lhe a pele, Rin a tirou como num movimento instantâneo.

– Não! – falou rapidamente. – Desculpe-me! – sorriu quando percebeu a leve frustração do Imperador. – Não precisa tanto, Imperador, só de estar aqui é uma grande cortesia. – sorriu totalmente sem graça tentando disfarçar.

– Ouvi falar muito bem de você jovem Rin através do chefe da região onde moras. – comentou Lorde Yuri tentando contornar a situação embaraçosa pela qual o Imperador havia passado poucos segundos atrás.

– Sim! Obrigada pelo elogio! Deves ser Lorde das Terras do Leste, não é? O Imperador falou muito de você e outro Lorde também – sorriu olhando para o senhor e colocando a mão a frente do corpo uma sobre a outra.

– Agradecido e ao seu dispor! – curvou educadamente sorrindo cínico.

Foi então que Rin percebeu que Inuyasha estava muito calado e olhava para uma direção retilínea. Tentou perguntar a ele o que tanto amedrontava sentindo que ele suava frio, parecendo que estava com medo de algo ou pior, foi quando percebeu que alguém a olhava intensamente, resolveu virar o rosto para direção da onde vinha a sensação de ser observada e deu de encontro com um par de olhos dourados a olhando friamente e quase que furiosamente.

Arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a figura a poucos passos de si extremamente surpresa.

O mesmo pôde-se dizer da pessoa que a observava.

O cheiro irreconhecível deu lugar a uma pessoa totalmente familiar e reconhecível. _Rin_! Foi exatamente isso que ouviu o Imperador falar, era impossível de acreditar que Rin havia se transformado naquela mulher extremamente formosa e meiga. Sesshoumaru fitava sim Rin, cumprimentando o Imperador e logo depois seu inimigo. Resolveu olhar para a pessoa que a acompanhara e ficou extremamente irritado ao perceber que era o irresponsável do seu meio-irmão que estava ali. Encarou quase que mortalmente fuzilando e perguntando mentalmente o que os dois faziam ali. Depois resolveu olhar novamente para jovem, ela encarava Inuyasha que estava que nem uma estátua. E foi quando seus olhos se encontraram...

Era uma surpresa para ambos...

– Sesshoumaru-sama... – falou num sussurro olhando para a pessoa que desejava vê há alguns dias. Engoliu em seco e começou a se sentir estranha, seus batimento cardíacos aceleraram assim como as borbulhas que estavam no seu estômago, como se fossem borboletas. Era impossível de controlar aquela sensação de ansiedade e nervosismo, aquela coisa que ela definitivamente não sabia explicar e muito menos compreender.

Sesshoumaru também estava surpreso, mas não deixou transparecer. Fitou Rin tão intensamente que percebeu que estava a intimidando e a prova disso era que seu batimento cardíaco havia acelerado. Era difícil de acreditar, era difícil de aceitar, que aquela encantadora figura – infelizmente – humana era, de fato, Rin. O mundo parecia não mais existir, somente eles, ele a olhava e ela fazia o mesmo, analisando detalhadamente cada centímetro do ser de cada um. Nas características que haviam mudado e nas que permaneceram.

Sesshoumaru não estava disposto a aceitar que Rin havia se transformado em uma princesa extremamente linda, estava impressionado internamente com aquilo, _talvez_ abobalhado. Surpreso, não percebeu que Inuyasha pegara Rin pelo pulso tirando-a daquele ambiente totalmente desconfortável ouvindo-o dizer simplesmente:

– _Rin! Temos que sair daqui, urgente! – o hanyou pegou a moça pelo pulso e correu o mais rápido possível tentando livrar-se daquele local e principalmente da energia sinistra que fazia questão de aprisionar Rin de forma indireta._

* * *

><p>– Nota: Demorei? Acho que não! :) Mais um capítulo para vocês, era para ele ter saído maior, mas vocês ficariam cansadas de tanto ler, então eu tirei alguns fatos e coloquei no próximo capítulo. Bem, nosso Lorde Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso, e agora o que ele irá fazer? Posso dizer que vai ser uma coisa que nem ele mesmo não esperaria fazer nunca na sua vida. Fica a dica. ;D<p>

– Bem, na parte que a Rin fala do Jenenji é uma referência ao episódio 96 de Inuyasha – Jaken fica doente. Como ela nunca se apaixonou ela não sabe o que é, mas na verdade ela ama Sesshoumaru, só que ainda não percebeu isso! Ela ainda o ver como herói e o admira muito, por enquanto! ^^

– Obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews maravilhosas e claro que vou pedir mais não é?

– Respondi as reviews por PM tá?

Clique no botão Review this Chapter e deixe seu comentário. :D

Grata! :)


	4. Orgulho Yokai

Disclaimer: _Adivinhem? Pois é... Inuyasha não pertence a mim, quem me dera! ¬¬' Sesshoumaru seria só meu! Ò_Ó *egoísta* É eu sou mesmo! Ò_Ó_

Ficwriter:_ Bulma Buttowski._

Capítulo betado por: _Srta Kagome Taisho :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifices of <strong>**a ****Lord****.**

**Capítulo 4: **Orgulho Yokai.

-x-

– "_Sesshoumaru..." – o grande daiyokai branco fez uma curta pausa antes de prosseguir. – "Você tem alguém para proteger?"_

-x-

Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas sua mente fechada para a repentina lembrança que veio à tona. Não sabia o _porquê_ e nem _por qual_ motivo a antiga, e última, conversa que tivera com seu pai veio num momento tão inoportuno. – processou vagarosamente a imagem e lembrou-se: – _Ele sacrificou-se por uma humana._ – pensou rapidamente.

Arregalou seus olhou quando viu Rin sendo puxada por Inuyasha para fora daquele pátio da mansão. Seus olhos estavam em choque e surpresos, sua mão esquerda esticada e chamando-lhe pelo nome e logo percebeu o motivo daquele alvoroço. O _fedor _miserável de dois seres repugnantes, que estavam ao seu lado, desejavam Rin de forma imoral. – cerrou os dentes e rosnou. – Os olhos rubros cheios de maldades, de malícias, a energia sinistra do local mais pesada, o desejo proibido de agarrar com todas as forças o ser imaculado dali. Eles... _Avançaram._

Os guardas começaram a atacar Inuyasha que logo sacou Tessaiga. Cortando-os e matando-os com muita dificuldade, pois estava segurando Rin com a outra mão. O cheiro do medo e desespero misturado ao doce encanto da donzela logo chamou a atenção dos outros yokais, que até determinado momento, não haviam percebido a presença _dela. _Eles saíram de dentro do _shirou_***** como verdadeiros animais selvagens a procura de sua presa. Certamente, fora uma péssima idéia ela ter pisado ali e Sesshoumaru estava com ódio de Inuyasha, por ter a levado, e com raiva _dela _por ter tido a audácia de ter saído da vila sem o consentimento dele. Agora a sua vida estava em jogo, em perigo.

Sesshoumaru involuntariamente correu em direção a um yokai que atacaria Rin pelas costas, era o Lorde de uma das terras miseráveis esquecida pelo clero, um miserável! Chegou bem perto do indivíduo e socou-lhe a face derrubando-o no chão _semi-morto_. Pousou elegantemente e depois lançou um olhar reprovativo para Rin assustando-a, logo depois do _aviso _sacou Bakuseiga e saiu a locautiar, ou até mesmo matar, alguns _Lordes._

– Kaze no Kizu! – Inuyasha lançou a ferida do vento em direção a alguns guardas que o atacava sem motivo. – Feh! Por que esses infelizes estão me atacando? – o hanyou largou a mão de Rin e lançou outro golpe fazendo um grande estrago no pátio do castelo.

– Ora, ora... Eles pensam que você é um obstáculo para chegar até ela. – o imperador estava flutuando um pouco acima da cabeça de Inuyasha olhando-o fixamente com muita raiva. – Você apenas é um hanyou e então se comporte como um e saia do caminho verme! – o imperador avançou sacando sua espada, o mesmo estava fora de si com os olhos totalmente avermelhados de fúria e desejo proibido.

Rin aterrorizou-se só de pensar na cena que viria a seguir, antes que os corpos de Inuyasha e de Imagawa encontrarem-se para uma luta ela correu para outra direção olhando para trás desnecessariamente, vendo guardas e soldados lançando flechas na direção de Inuyasha e de outros lordes, afinal o que estava havendo? O que estava havendo era simplesmente uma luta sem motivos e desordenada entre senhores que atacavam seus servos e vice-versa. Era um horror! E quando voltou a olhar para frente um yokai corria em sua direção. Sem pensar duas vezes tirou a parte de cima do quimono e atirou a peça de roupa na cara do yokai – o que fez o infeliz cair desorientado no chão – e por fim, Rin desviou da direção do mesmo e seguiu correndo afim de fugir daquela tormenta. Parou por um momento e olhou na direção de Sesshoumaru, este ria enquanto matava um por um e com prazer cada soldado daquele castelo. Ele estava se _divertindo _assassinando pessoas inocentes. Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo? Ela não mais reconhecia seu senhor _gentil_ e _destemido_.

Os olhos de Rin encheram-se de lágrimas, o único local em que poderia se esconder, ou pelo menos tentar, seria dentro da mansão. Sem opção, correu para entrada da casa grande e quando estava prestes a entrar no palácio havia um soldado já todo ensangüentado com uma lança na mão a olhando intensamente. Ele estava praticamente morto só precisava de um empurrãozinho, um soco já era de bom tamanho. Ela olhou para os lados e olhou para si, não tinha armas! O soldado começou a avançar lentamente babando literalmente como se Rin fosse uma presa qualquer. Sem muitas opções tirou as sandálias de madeira dos pés e a atirou uma de cada vez na cara do miserável acertando-o as duas vezes fazendo com que o podre caísse no chão desmaiado. – sorriu aliviada e agradeceu aos céus por sempre ter tido boa mira.

– Por que essa revolta? Por que todos começaram a agir assim de repente? – perguntou enquanto dirigia-se para dentro do palácio deixando um vasto caminho de cheiro de pétalas de rosas e contorcendo aquele cheiro desagradável que estava impregnado ao ambiente.

Atravessou portas e subiu escadas à procura de um lugar seguro. Afinal, todos enlouqueceram de repente. Sorriu ao achar uma porta distante no final do corredor do quarto andar da fortaleza. Abriu a porta de _correr_ e depois a fechou. Viu que tinha algumas cadeiras e algumas pequenas mesas de madeiras e até mesmo lanças, devia ser o depósito! Num desespero colocou tudo de uma só vez à porta na intenção de mantê-la trancada. Sabia que qualquer yokai poderia destruir aquela arte em questão de segundos, mas mesmo assim aquilo lhe deu uma sensação de tranqüilidade pelo menos por enquanto...

Inutilmente a jovem tentou controlar sua respiração. Estava ofegante, suada e seu coração batia aceleradamente. Olhou para porta e depois para os seus pés, deixando os braços retos e fazendo que mechas grossas de seu cabelo caíssem sobre o seu pálido rosto.

Estava escuro ali...

Só seu coração podia-se ouvir. Só seus soluços e gemidos fracos ecoavam pelo local. Ela não entendia. Não sabia de nada, estava confusa... Antes tudo estava bem, estavam conversando normalmente até que...

– Sesshoumaru-sama. – falou abraçando o próprio corpo e caindo sobre seus joelhos. – Por quê? Por que eu sinto esse aperto no coração? – a imagem de Sesshoumaru lançando-lhe um olhar feroz veio-lhe a mente como um flash. – O que foi que eu fiz de errado? – fungou deixando grossas lágrimas descerem pela face pálida e assustada.

Então, tentou acalmar-se para poder processar alguns fatos. Inspirou e soltou o ar várias vezes para normalizar a respiração.

E, no silêncio do local, uma risada surgiu. Uma risada cínica e maliciosa; sarcástica e audaciosa. Rin olhou para os lados tentando ver quem era. Perguntou algumas vezes e não ouviu nenhuma resposta.

– Apareça! Seja lá quem for! – falou a mesma frase pela terceira vez.

E os risos ainda ecoavam pelo lugar assombrosamente...

– Como vai... Querida Rin? – o yokai serpente apareceu na varanda do aposento abrindo a grande janela deixando a claridade do fim de tarde entrar.

A jovem limpou as lágrimas e virou-se para ver a criatura que lhe chamava. Era nada mais e nada menos que o... _Lorde das Terras do Leste. _Espantou-se ao vê-lo, será que ele também lhe atacaria? – levantou-se e foi em direção à porta tentando rapidamente tirar todos os objetos que tinha posto ali.

– Se abrires esta porta certamente não viverás. Agradeça a mim, jovem dama, estou a proteger-te do teu próprio cheiro que está a enlouquecer todos os yokais nobres deste lugar. – novamente o yokai começou a rir sarcasticamente.

– Como posso confiar em você? Como não saber que queres me enganar? – perguntou apavorada.

– É verdade! Como confiar em mim quando tem mais de 50 yokais à porta esperando somente a barreira se desfazer? Não é mesmo Rin? – a olhou intensamente.

– Barreira...? – perguntou a si mesma num sussurro inaudível.

A púbere começou a sentir os tremores na porta, os yokais sabiam que ela estava lá, só que a barreira os impedia de avançar, no entanto ela já estava ficando fraca. Engoliu em seco e olhou o Lorde das Terras do Leste lhe estendendo uma mão e com a outra segurando um cajado de ponta de cabeça de serpente dourado cujos olhos eram duas pedras de rubi carmim. Ela estava indecisa, não sabia em _quê_ acreditar, não tinha ninguém para lhe _proteger_. Olhou para seus pés como se neles pudesse encontrar alguma resposta e buscou ar na tentativa de se acalmar primeiro para depois raciocinar.

– Vinde a mim, oh princesa! – clamou o yokai tentando conduzir a jovem até seu ser. – Não tenhas medo, **eu** lhe _protegerei_... – o seu olhar suavizou transmitindo a Rin uma segurança gigantesca.

A mesma levantou a face e o viu flutuando para fora do castelo. Os tremores estavam ficando cada vez mais fortes e a barreira cada vez mais fraca. Avançou com um pé, todavia ainda estava na dúvida, então olhando fixamente para os olhos violetas do Lorde, não teve outra opção a não ser confiar nele e desejar que nada disso fosse uma ilusão. No fim, sem pensar duas vezes, correu até o Lorde e saltou sobre a varanda estendendo sua mão...

Porém...

Quando Rin pensou ter pegado a mão de seu _salvador_, a imagem do mesmo se desfez no ar como pó. Era uma ilusão, uma miragem! E agora seu corpo caía do quarto andar do castelo, sua estava vida por um triz. Era uma armadilha! E a única solução foi: fechar os olhos e pedir por socorro...

– SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! – gritou desesperadamente chamando pela única pessoa que veio em sua mente.

Inuyasha viu que ela estava caindo de uma altura que não poderia escapar da morte. Guardou Tessaiga e correu para alcançá-la. Ao mesmo tempo Sesshoumaru também ouvira o grito de desespero vindo de Rin. Arregalou os olhos e abandonou tudo para salvar a humana. Correu mais rápido do que seu irmão e quando ela estava perto do chão, Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo envolvendo-os numa grande bola de luz branca e se tele-transportando – junto a ela – para longe dali, para o meio da floresta.

Inuyasha parou rapidamente e procurou por Rin, ela havia sumido no ar numa grande bola branca e isso só significava uma coisa:

– Sesshoumaru... – falou num sussurro correndo para entrada do castelo chamando Kirara para sair dali e ir atrás dos dois. Deixar Sesshoumaru e Rin sozinho numa situação complicada como essa não era uma boa coisa.

* * *

><p>O silêncio da floresta era tranqüilizante, o vento batia nas árvores e deixava o barulho da folhagem se harmonizar com o sossego do ambiente, alguns passarinhos também cantavam ao longe. Era fim de tarde e a lua crescente já se encontrava no céu junto com algumas estrelas que estavam a brilhar.<p>

Debaixo de um pé de tamarinho, o jovem Lorde se pôs a admirar a linda humana desacordada em seus braços. Os traços finos e delicados, as curvas exuberantes e sedutoras, o nariz afilado, os lábios finos e quase imperceptivelmente rachados, os cílios grandes como grandes cortinas negras. Era leve como uma pluma, branca como a neve e tão bela como um anjo. Era tão difícil, praticamente impossível, até mesmo para ele, não perceber a criatura mais esplêndida que já havia visto em toda sua vida... Uma ninfa...

Ele a olhava com ternura, como se uma parte de si estivesse presa num passado mais cheio de compaixão, de apenas uma denominação e motivo:

– Rin... – sussurrou enquanto tentava acordar a humana. – Rin! – chamou-a novamente.

O perfume doce de Rin se espalhava pelo ar harmonicamente. Seduzindo-o inconscientemente, embriagando-lhe aos poucos. Sesshoumaru não parava de olhá-la, de admirá-la. Sentiu-se fraco e percebeu que era a imagem dela ali junto ao seu corpo que estava causando essa sensação _desagradável _e ao mesmo tempo _inovadora_. O daiyokai a pousou delicadamente sobre o pé de raiz da grande árvore de tamarinho. Segurou o rosto da donzela com uma das mãos e a olhou com ternura, pela segunda vez.

– Eu não posso te ter ao meu lado. – levantou-se. – Eu não posso ter _distrações_! Não posso deixar que corras perigo. – virou-se e começou a andar floresta dentro atrás do seu próprio rumo.

– Sesshoumaru... – o yokai branco parou ao reconhecer a voz de seu meio-irmão. – E Rin? – perguntou Inuyasha preocupado.

– Diga a ela que faça o que quiser... Que viva a sua _vida_ _humana_ como se deve ser, pois eu não entrarei mais no caminho dela e não voltarei mais para _vê-la_. – fechou os olhos. – Assim que deve ser...

_– _E a promessa que você fez a ela? – o meio-yokai perguntou cruzando os braços.

– Não existe promessa nenhuma... Nenhuma que eu lembre... – estreitou os olhos.

_–_ Você não está com raiva?

O yokai branco fechou os olhos tentando conter a raiva que estava dentro de si, pausou um pouco e falou:

– Nunca mais... Pisem naquele castelo novamente, ou terei que acabar com a sua vida medíocre, Inuyasha! – sua voz saía firme, destemida e entre dentes.

– Feh! Você não manda em mim! – fechou os olhos e bufou.

Sesshoumaru rosnou a atitude rebelde do hanyou e avançou para cima de seu meio-irmão o segurando no ar pelo pescoço.

– Não banque o herói se não sabes proteger nem sua própria vida. Você quase sacrificou a vida dela levando-a para um covil de lobos famintos. Se eu não estivesse ali, ela provavelmente estaria morta. – rosnou – Escuta bem Inuyasha, se alguma coisa acontecer a Rin e se **eu** souber, eu te matarei! Sem dó e nem piedade, muito menos compaixão ao ponto de te deixar vivo! – apertou o pescoço de Inuyasha. – Se alguma coisa acontecer com ela, você pagará com sua alma seu inseto!

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru ficaram vermelhos e sua energia sinistra começou a contornar seu corpo de forma rápida. Ele estava muito irritado.

– Feh! Você fala como se a culpa fosse minha! – tentou escapar do nó do irmão.

– A culpa é sempre sua! Hanyou... – soltou Inuyasha deixando o mesmo cair no chão humilhantemente.

– Rin foi chamada pelo imperador seu idiota! – massageou o pescoço. – Ela que fez a carta direcionada as Terras do Oeste. Ele só queria agradecer de alguma forma. Já que Rin não aceitou trabalhar no castelo como escrivã. – falou se levantando do chão.

– Carta... Direcionada as Terras do Oeste? – questionou.

– Feh... Foi! – encarou o irmão. A vontade de Inuyasha era de atacar Sesshoumaru e matá-lo, porém Rin estava ali, desmaiada, mas estava, e não podia colocá-la em jogo de novo, então tentou ficar tranqüilo.

Sesshoumaru olhou de relance para Rin que ainda dormia tranquilamente e depois olhou para o meio-irmão.

– Quem ensinou Rin a ler e a escrever? – perguntou curioso. Não era sua intenção saber da vida de Rin, mas aquilo já estava engasgado em sua garganta.

– Feh! Ela aprendeu sozinha! – bufou. – Assim como aprendeu a tocar flauta também. Às vezes, ela pega o arco e a as flechas da Kagome e atira já que ela também tem mira boa e aprende as coisas muito rápido, alguns na vila acham que ela tem algum dom especial por ela ser muito esperta e inteligente.

– Ela praticou ensinos de sacerdotisa? – ignorou algumas frases pronunciadas pelo seu meio-irmão. Mesmo assim, sua curiosidade ainda aumentava.

– Ela não quis. – Inuyasha olhou de relance para Sesshoumaru e depois fechou os olhos, sentiu que ele queria perguntar _por qual motivo_ ela não quis ser sacerdotisa, mas seu orgulho foi maior e não o deixou perguntar. Prevendo a situação, Inuyasha quis se divertir com a curiosidade do irmão. – O que mais quer saber?

– Humpf! – Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e sorriu cinicamente. – Como ela consegue viver como uma princesa numa vila tão medíocre? Já que não mando presentes a ela faz muito tempo... – a pergunta era mais para si do que para ser respondida pelo Inuyasha, todavia...

– É só estralar os dedos que Rin ganha _o que quer_ e_ de quem quer _naquele vilarejo. – o hanyou respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – abriu os olhos e novamente a curiosidade martelava na sua cabeça, afinal o que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

– Isso não é de seu caráter Sesshoumaru. – o nobre arregalou os olhos a afronta. – Você não costuma ser _curioso_. Por que você mesmo não pergunta para Rin o que ela fez durante todos esses anos? – desafiou sorrindo.

O Lorde o encarou severamente e virou-se.

– A vida dela não mais me interessa. – fechou os olhos tentando lutar contra o seu instinto de perguntar mais coisas. Um _instinto _recentemente descoberto.

– Não é o que me parece... – riu espontaneamente.

– Não me provoque hanyou... – falou entre dentes.

– Feh! Está estressado é? – perguntou distraidamente olhando para as próprias garras, debochado.

Sesshoumaru se recusou a responder, havia ficado tempo demais ali fazendo coisas que não eram de seu costume. Ele estava irritado consigo mesmo! Então, começou a voar para longe dali, não queria dividir mais nem mais por um segundo o mesmo espaço que o meio-irmão e ter aquela _conversa _tão _civilizadamente_ sem nenhum pingo de sangue. Já estava ficando ridículo aquilo, principalmente para _ele._

– Hey! Sesshoumaru! Volta aqui seu idiota! Não me deixe falando sozinho! – reclamou Inuyasha, mas o Lorde nem se quer lhe deu atenção.

* * *

><p>Já era noite quando Sesshoumaru voltou ao castelo do Imperador para buscar Jaken. Pousou no chão olhando para os lados. O cheiro de Rin causara muita confusão. Deixara todos fora de si como se todos aqueles senhores tão bem refinados perdessem totalmente o juízo. Alguns lordes ainda estavam desmaiados no chão, outros haviam morrido no meio daquela luta. Como Rin fora a única fêmea ali, muitos haviam se sentido ameaçados, já que todos queriam a <em>cortejar<em>.

_Ridículo!_

Humilhar-se por causa de uma humana! Humilhar-se a uma beleza ilusória! Era como se aqueles seres que se denominavam Senhores Feudais não merecessem seus títulos e seus sobrenomes, um verdadeiro desacato à seus clãs. Sesshoumaru começou a procurar Jaken com os olhos, onde o maldito sapo havia se metido? Já estava ficando enojado com aquele cheiro de sangue yokai. – rosnou. Definitivamente estava de mau humor.

– Sesshoumaru-sama! – gritou o sapo yokai vindo na direção de seu senhor. – Sesshoumaru-sama! Eu estava procurando pelo senhor, pensei que havia me abandonado no meio dessa confusão sem sentido. Reparou que os senhores começaram a se atacar repentinamente?

– Onde está Ah-Un? – perguntou ignorando o papo furado de Jaken.

– Er... Vou buscar. – balbuciou ao perceber que seu Lorde não estava num bom dia. – _Nada bom, nada bom... – _pensou Jaken temendo sua vida, sabia que se pisasse em falso naquele dia, ele nunca mais veria o sol.

Sesshoumaru viu o servo se afastar e novamente voltou a procurar com os olhos um local em particular... A janela de onde Rin havia caído. Andou por de trás do castelo e viu. Estreitou os olhos e começou a voar para ver melhor o local. Pousou na varanda analisando o ambiente detonado, aparentemente um depósito. O local estava todo revirado. Mas, isso não fez Sesshoumaru ficar revoltado, o que fez o nobre ficar totalmente irado, foi o cheiro marcante de...

– Yuri... – falou rangendo os dentes. – Ele fez com que ela pulasse da varanda, ele queria matá-la! – fechou os olhos. – Se ele achou que poderia me atingir matando Rin... Humpf! Estava totalmente enganado... Uma coisa tão banal como essa não me abala...

– Não abala? – falou uma voz atrás de si.

Sesshoumaru virou-se totalmente indignado.

– Tens certeza que uma coisa tão... _Clichê_ não vai abalar-te? Tens certeza, caro Lorde das Terras do Oeste? – zombou o outro nobre.

– Se acha que tendo Rin como sua _refém_ poderás atingir-me, estás errado. Não tenho mais nenhum _vínculo_, ou melhor, **nunca** tive nenhum _vínculo_ com aquela humana. Se você a quiser, fique à vontade. Não farei nada para impedi-lo – o nobre começou a andar calmamente passando ao lado de seu rival. – Isso não vai mudar em nada na nossa batalha... Que isto fique bem claro!

– Será? Algo me diz que a beleza da dama lhe enfeitiçou de alguma forma. – Lorde Yuri riu de forma ofensiva.

Sesshoumaru esticou o braço para apertar-lhe o pescoço, porém o outro senhor feudal havia se desfeito em pó de areia. O jovem daiyokai irritou-se ainda mais, agora sua vontade de aniquilar aquele ser tão repugnante só havia aumentado.

_Estava decidido: Iria iniciar uma guerra mesmo sem o consentimento do Imperador! Agora ele mataria de vez Lorde Yuri._

* * *

><p>– Nota: Desculpa a demora, eu estava com alguns probleminhas para terminar a outra fic e também estava com alguns problemas pessoais a flor da pele, enfim... Só queria dizer que aquele trecho no começo do capítulo foi tirado do <span>terceiro filme de Inuyasha: A espada que domina o mundo. <span>:) portanto aquele trecho não pertence a mim! Claro que essa frasezinha vai aparecer mais vezes, acreditem! u.ú Ela vai fazer nosso querido Sesshoumaru refletir bastante sobre Rin. Ele vai aprender dar valor a ela, ahhh se vai! *olha para o Sesshy maliciosa*.MUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAH. *RISADA MALÉFICA*

– Dicionário do capítulo:

**Shirou*: **Castelo.

Todas as reviews logadas foram respondidas por pm, quem quiser que seu review seja respondida (no caso dos anônimos), peço que deixem seu e-mail. ^^' Grata!

Até o próximo capítulo! :)

Deixem reviews! :)


	5. Decisão

Disclaimer: _Inuyasha pertence à Rumiko Takahashi, mas quando eu acertar na mega-sena! Ahh Acreditem! Eu compro! MUAHMUAMUAHMUAH *todos ignorando o disclaimer* '-' fuuuu._

Ficwriter:_ Bulma Buttowski._

Dedicatória especial: Um beijo e um abraço para Mari-chan Higurashi e RinSess13 *-*. Beijo floores! :*

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifices of <strong>**a ****Lord****.**

**Capítulo 5: **Decisão**. **

As tochas estavam todas acessas quando Sesshoumaru pousou enfrente ao grande portão de seu castelo na zona oeste do território japonês. Rapidamente seus servos abriram os portões de ferros permitindo que Sesshoumaru entrasse na fortaleza. Majestosamente, o nobre começou a andar puxando Ah-Uh pelas rédeas e do seu outro lado estava Jaken seguindo seus passos, só para variar. Conforme Sesshoumaru foi passando pelo vasto caminho em direção ao castelo, os poucos comandantes e alguns soldados que estavam ali bateram em continência ao nobre em sinal de respeito e reverência como já era de costume fechando logo em seguida o grande portão de ferro.

– Jaken! Quero que comunique os generais para uma reunião imediatamente. – pronunciou o nobre sem ao menos olhar seu servo.

– Sim, senhor! Agora mesmo! – Jaken apresou o passo passando por Sesshoumaru.

Após Jaken ter sumido da vista de Sesshoumaru, o jovem daiyokai começou a olhar para aos arredores do castelo distraidamente. Seus olhos viajaram pela grande área que havia conquistado: feito adquirido pelo árduo trabalho de apenas 10 anos. Lembrou-se que antes aquelas terras eram coordenadas por um yokai fraco que mal sabia os limites do próprio terreno. O castelo era feio, com um cheiro insuportável de bebida alcoólica e um fedor repugnante de sexo. O antigo Lorde daquelas terras era um pervertido mau caráter que só queria saber de curtição e glória não merecida. – o Lorde rosnou. – Mandou o infeliz para o inferno imediatamente assim como aqueles soldados fracos que ele chamava de "guardas reais". Uma verdadeira hipocrisia!

Afinal tudo passava de um trato. Entre ele e o Imperador. Ele receberia o título de Senhor Feudal, mas teria que colocar seu mérito à prova. E como aquelas terras ao oeste fora um dia parte do vasto território de seu pai, resolveu lutar por algo que lá no passado lhe pertencia, mas que fora esquecido e abandonado pelo seu próprio Senhor.

Odiava lembrar daquilo... Se seu pai tivesse melhor cuidado de suas terras hoje não estaria passando por isso, mas pensando bem, apesar de tudo, de todas as lutas e contratempos, ele pode dizer com todas as letras que cada centímetro daquele grande terreno foi conquistado pelo seu próprio punho. Era seu, por seu trabalho, por suas lutas e não uma simples _herança. _Sesshoumaru parou de tentar se recordar de suas batalhas inúteis e seu passado decadente. Não precisava disso agora! – fechou as mãos em punhos com força. – _Malditos devaneios! – _pensou com raiva.

Todos seus adversários eram fracos e isso era uma frustração para Sesshoumaru. Acabava com todos com um ou – no máximo – dois golpes fatais. Até... Lorde Yuri aparecer... Não era exatamente um yokai forte ou poderoso, mas ele conseguiu despertar o instinto mais primitivo de Sesshoumaru que já estava adormecido há mais ou menos 12 anos...

Foi num dia de nevasca que percebeu que nos limites das terras havia um canal marítimo e no meio uma pequena ilha desabitada. Sem ordem, sem lei e sem dono. Seria mais uma _diversão_ para Sesshoumaru dominar aquele habitat tão isolado. Só que... Ao tentar reconhecer o local percebeu que Lorde Yuri tivera a mesma idéia, então ai começou sua batalha. Acabara que por fim encontrara uma distração, um objetivo, um inimigo. – em seus lábios se formaram um meio sorriso maligno. – Adorava aquela sensação satisfatória de lutar por alguma coisa, satisfazia seu próprio ego dominar tudo ao seu redor, mas mesmo com aquela guerra toda, o Lorde das Terras do Oeste sentia que lhe faltava algo. Só que não sabia o que era... _Ainda.._.

Durante toda sua vida procurou por poder, por dominação, ser o melhor e tentar superar a única pessoa que foi capaz de admirar: Seu pai. – a imagem turva de seu pai formou-se em sua mente fazendo-o mergulhar em lembranças nostálgicas. – Tão destemido, valente e poderoso. Toda aquela glória que seu pai imanava fascinava Sesshoumaru a superá-lo e tomar seu lugar. No entanto, durante a trajetória de vida de seu querido e admirado pai, Sesshoumaru percebeu que teve alguns desvios e declínios... Humilhações que levaram a sua ruína... Distrações que causaram sua morte, sua fatalidade e para trás relíquias de um legado esquecido e arruinado.

Inu no Taisho, respeitado por todos, temido por todos; poderoso, glorioso, habilidoso e invencível... Tinha somente uma falha: sua compaixão.

– Humpf! – Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e depois os abriu para admirar um lugar peculiar. Um lugar que não sabia que existia em seu castelo. À leste do castelo havia uma moita de folhagem verde vivo, firme e intenso e sobre suas folhagens um botão. Um botão de rosa vermelha. Totalmente aberto. Estreitou os olhos e seguiu até a chamativa flor. Curvou o corpo um pouco para frente – e com cuidado para não furar seus dedos com os espinhos – pegou a rosa de cor muito chamativa que se alimentava do orvalho naquela noite fria.

E então ficou lá admirando a resistência da flor. Estava frio, era outono, então aquela frágil planta devia ter morrido. Mas, não. Ela estava ali, sobrevivendo à tempestades, vento, frio e seus derivados. E inconscientemente lembrou-se de Rin. A imagem da humana sorrindo para si dominou seus pensamentos enquanto segurava a rosa. Seus olhos, mais âmbar do que nunca, hipnotizaram-se pelas pétalas chamativas num vermelho intenso, suas íris dilataram-se e por um segundo faltou-lhe a respiração.

– Rin... – sussurrou distraidamente. A figura da menina humana veio a sua mente de todas as formas: sorrindo, triste, falando, preocupada, atrapalhada, envergonhada, chamando-lhe pelo nome... Até que... Apareceu a imagem adulta daquela criatura lhe mostrado um sorriso sincero. Não resistiu e teve que reabrir os lábios para sua cara de espanto e surpresa. – _Rin havia se transformado em uma linda humana. _– confessou para si mesmo em seus pensamentos. Um fato que havia superado suas expectativas... – Ela já não era mais uma criança e sim uma mulher... – declarou num tom muito baixo quase inaudível.

– Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! – gritou Jaken atrás do Lorde. – Há! Sesshoumaru-sama! Finalmente encontrei o senhor. Só quero avisar que todos os generais já estão na sala de reuniões. – disse Jaken. – Sesshoumaru-sama? Há algo de errado? – perguntou o servo percebendo que o Lorde não respondia.

Sesshoumaru voltou à realidade ao perceber que Jaken se aproximava fazendo perguntas inconvenientes. Estreitou seus olhos e olhou para sua mão. Sem refletir ou mesmo desenhar alguma idéia em sua mente, indiferentemente, jogou a rosa no chão e saiu em direção a sala de reuniões sem falar nada e nem ao menos olhar para Jaken.

* * *

><p>O Lorde das Terras do Oeste abriu a porta, um pouco apresado, e depois se direcionou a sentar no topo da mesa bem polida de mogno. Sem perder tempo com rodeios e explicações desnecessárias Sesshoumaru apresentou o tema daquela reunião de última hora:<p>

– Senhores generais, coronéis. – inclinou a cabeça levemente em apresentação. – Iniciaremos uma guerra contra o Feudo Leste. Vocês têm exatamente sete dias para bolarem uma estratégia adequada a nosso exército com o máximo de precisão possível. – ordenou o Lorde.

– Mas, Lorde Sesshoumaru... Estávamos acabando o projeto para atacarmos no inverno. Sete dias é pouco tempo para elaborar um esquema e tirá-lo do pergaminho de uma hora para outra. – retrucou o primeiro General.

– Fora a margem de erros. Além do mais, recebemos ordens do conselheiro imperial para paralisarmos os treinamentos devido a uma convocação do Imperador com os Lordes. – o primeiro Coronel pronunciou-se.

– Estamos totalmente proibidos de iniciar uma guerra! – o segundo General exclamou. – Iniciar uma guerra é arcar com severas conseqüências mais tarde...

– Já chega! – Sesshoumaru se exaltou. – Não me importa as conseqüências! Quem manda nesse feudo sou eu. Não é o Imperador Imagawa. Com ou sem o consentimento dele eu vou atacar o Feudo do Leste. – o Lorde levantou-se e seguiu até a janela sendo observados pelos outros coronéis e generais. – Além do mais, o Imperador Imagawa tem outras preocupações agora. – fechou os olhos lembrando-se da luta mais cedo. – Acredito que ele nem vá perceber a guerra que iniciaremos.

– Se desejar assim Lorde Sesshoumaru, dê um prazo de 14 dias para nós, vamos averiguar o espaço do inimigo. Como antes foi dito, Lorde Yuri está muito quieto. Não podemos nos precipitar e também teremos que mandar um soldado para atiçar fogo contra o feudo inimigo para enfim iniciar uma batalha. – comentou o segundo General.

– Está bem, 14 dias vocês terão para me trazerem um relatório completo. – comentou Sesshoumaru contentando-se com os argumentos dos seus generais.

– Lorde Sesshoumaru... – chamou o segundo Coronel. – Através de informações sigilosas e seguras descobrimos uma coisa um tanto... _Estranha_. – engoliu em seco a própria saliva. – Não sei se o senhor já sabe, mas... Lorde Yuri é um grande feiticeiro.

– Eu ouvi dizer por rumores dos aldeões da floresta que Lorde Yuri mexe com magia negra. Talvez, seja a única razão por está tão quieto. Temos que ter cuidado... É muito perigoso cutucar alguém assim... Ele pode está nos espiando agora e nós nem percebermos! – o primeiro Coronel falou receoso.

– Estão com medo do Yuri? Humpf! – indagou Sesshoumaru. – Temos que tomar cuidado com as ilusões do Yuri, só isso! – virou-se para encarar os senhores militares de seu feudo. – Sei que vocês não são tolos o suficiente para enfraquecer e me desapontar numa hora tão crítica. – sua afirmação mais parecia uma ordem. – Eu confio em vocês, sei que não irão vacilar, caso contrário, a cabeça de vocês voaram pelo pátio do castelo.

Deu o último aviso aos senhores que já estavam acostumados com as ameaças e saiu do recinto indo direto para seus aposentos.

– Por que, que todo cachorro é assim? – perguntou o primeiro Coronel.

– Porque cachorros adoram marcar território, penso que é em auto defesa... Cachorros são possessíveis. Se tem algo que lhe pertence não deixa ninguém tocar, são egoístas e brabos! – respondeu o primeiro General.

– Vocês já pensaram que ele pode está ouvindo? – disse o segundo Coronel.

Depois da pergunta feita pelo yokai de olhos azuis o silêncio tomou conta do ambiente e rapidamente cada patente concentrou-se em suas devidas tarefas esquecendo o comentário anterior.

* * *

><p>Em tempos frios, as noites são mais longas e os dias mais curtos. Como se o sol perdesse sua grande força... E estava assim naquela manhã... Apesar do clima frio, nublado e com névoa, o sol conseguiu aparecer fracamente iluminando o pequeno vilarejo de forma uniforme.<p>

Rin abriu lentamente os olhos. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e seu corpo totalmente mole. Inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado e percebeu que estava de volta à cabana da senhora Kaede. Continuou vendo o local com seus olhos até cruzar com os olhos imparciais de Inuyasha que estava sentado próximo a clareira de braços e pernas cruzadas.

– Inuyasha-sama... – falou num sussurro erguendo-se devagar e sentando-se. – Onde está Kaede-sama?

– Colhendo ervas com Kagome. – ele não parava de fitar as cinzas restantes da última fogueira.

– Como eu vim parar aqui tão de repente? Eu não consigo me lembrar de muita coisa de ontem... – perguntou levanto-se do _futon_ e indo sentar-se ao lado de Inuyasha.

– Sesshoumaru, te salvou da queda... – falou rapidamente.

– Entendo... – disse calmamente encarando o chão e novamente o silêncio veio à tona.

– Rin, nós precisamos conversar... Uma coisa muito séria. Eu vou te esperar na floresta. – levantou-se. – É melhor fazer sua higiene pessoal primeiro para depois ouvir o que tenho para te falar. – Inuyasha saiu da cabana com uma cara muito séria o que deixou Rin um pouco preocupada.

A jovem humana ficou ali... Sentada, e agora era ela que encarava as cinzas da última fogueira. – _O que Inuyasha-sama tem para me falar?_ – perguntou mentalmente... Seu coração dizia que era algo que poderia não gostar. Suspirou cansada e resolveu tomar um banho...

Durante o banho pensou em muitas coisas, assuntos aleatórios vieram a sua cabeça, mas mesmo assim sabia que estava longe... – fechou os olhos. – O que poderia ser...? Parou e pensou por uns instantes e...: _Sesshoumaru-sama..._ Isso! Só podia ser isso! – abriu os olhos e saiu da banheira de madeira para se trocar. Por está frio Rin colocou um quimono azulado com um pano mais grosso e com três camadas. Penteou o cabelo que não havia molhado e seguiu para a floresta.

Atravessou a plantação de arroz quase que correndo e pegou a trilha que levava para o coração da mata fechada. Andou por uns instantes até encontrar Inuyasha sentado debaixo de uma árvore de magnólia com uma expressão vazia. Totalmente pensativo. Aquilo era realmente preocupante!

– Inuyasha-sama! – chamou-o sentando-se enfrente ao hanyou.

– Rin... – olhou para humana um pouco incerto sobre suas palavras, passou a noite inteira vendo e revendo como iria dar aquela noticia à Rin de maneira que ela não se magoasse, o problema é que ele não achou nenhuma solução então falou de forma direta! – Sesshoumaru não quer mais te ver... – falou de uma vez.

– _Nani?__*** **_– perguntou confusa. – O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? – seu coração começou a se apoderar de uma dor horrível.

– Ontem, você só não morreu porque Sesshoumaru estava lá e foi mais rápido do que eu e te salvou... – pausou por um curto período. – Depois disso lhe trouxe para a floresta e quando eu perguntei sobre você ele simplesmente disse para você fazer o que quisesse da sua vida porque ele não voltaria mais para lhe ver. – suspirou. – Rin... Er... Isso é difícil de dizer, você sabe que o Sesshoumaru é cabeça dura e...

– Eu entendo... – Rin baixou a cabeça e deixou que a franja lhe cobrisse a face.

– Rin... – ele olhou para ela preocupado. – Não fica assim... Er... – começou a coçar a cabeça sem saber o que dizer. – Você é linda, tem uma vida inteira pela frente não vá se abalar por algo tão sem significado né? – perguntou inseguro.

– Sem... Significado? – olhou para os lados. – Desculpe Inuyasha-sama, mas Sesshoumaru-sama é a base de toda minha existência. Foi ele que me salvou inúmeras vezes, foi ele que me _protegeu _quando eu estava em perigo... É lógico que ele tem muito significado na minha vida. – suspirou.

Inuyasha ficou analisando as feições de Rin até perceber uma coisa que não considerava... _Bom, _não naquele momento... Aquele sentimentalismo só iria trazer mais dor, ou não... Tudo dependia da reação dela.

– Rin... O que você realmente sente pelo Sesshoumaru? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– O que... Eu realmente... Sinto... Por Sesshoumaru-sama? – perguntou para si mesma olhando fixamente para Inuyasha. – Eu... Eu tenho uma grande admiração por ele e uma vontade gigantesca de está a onde ele estiver... – falou sorrindo apesar dos olhos tristes.

– Sabe Rin... – Inuyasha cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos. – Lembrei de uma coisa... Quando você me perguntou se eu sabia o que era "está apaixonado". Acho que é isso... A _vontade_ de está sempre com a pessoa, de nunca encontrar defeito nessa pessoa. Feh! Virar um idiota! – falou virando o rosto para o lado levemente envergonhado.

– Você é apaixonado pela Kagome-sama não é? – perguntou sorrindo.

Ele olhou para a jovem pelo canto do olhou e depois fechou a cara de novo.

– Feh! O que eu sinto pela Kagome é... Uma enorme gratidão por ter... – pausou. – Por ter... Por ter... Por ter me ajudado a encontrar os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas. – falou a última frase rapidamente.

– Sei... – disse sarcástica. – Então eu acho que estou começando a entender tudo isso... – articulou olhando para um galho de árvore _apaixonadamente. _– Acho que o que eu sinto pelo Sesshoumaru-sama é muito mais que uma simples admiração. Talvez, o meu caso seja igual ao seu Inuyasha-sama! – olhou para o hanyou esperançosa.

– Feh... _Baka_*! Diferente de mim, Sesshoumaru nunca corresponderá esses seus sentimentos. – falou grosso. – Ele odeia sentimentos humanos. Ele nem tem um coração para sentir algo! – bufou.

– Não creio! – rebateu. – Sesshoumaru-sama é muito gentil. Tudo bem que da última vez que eu o vi ele não foi muito gentil, mas ele tem sim um coração. Apesar de ser irmão dele você não o conhece! – desafiou.

– E porque diacho eu quereria "conhecer" o Sesshoumaru? – estreitou os olhos em direção a Rin.

– Hã... Er... Por que ele é seu irmão? – perguntou piscando algumas vezes. – Oras... Vocês vivem brigando só faltam se matar.

– É porque a gente se odeia? – ainda estava com os olhos estreitados para Rin.

– Ah! Vocês deviam se unir, irmãos servem para apoiar uns aos outros... – falou de ombros fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços.

_Silêncio..._

– Inuyasha-sama? – olhou em direção ao Inuyasha que estava com uma aparência sombria de dar medo.

– Não! – falou Inuyasha super grosso lançando um olhar mortal para Rin.

– Tá bom, já entendi! – tentou se concertar com um sorriso cínico e coçando a cabeça.

– Mas, voltando ao outro assunto... – suavizou a expressão. – O que você vai fazer agora? Hum?

– Bem... – Rin começou a olhar as árvores ao redor. – Eu vou embora do vilarejo... Eu vou atrás dele e fazê-lo dizer na minha cara que não quer me ver, Sesshoumaru-sama não é de dar recados, quando ele tem que falar ele fala pessoalmente. – sorriu. – Mas, antes eu primeiro vou me descobrir... Viver um pouco minha vida como o senhor mesmo sugeriu. – suspirou. – Conhecer mais um pouco dessa nova sensação que estou tendo dentro do meu coração...

– Mas, Rin! Isso só vai fazer você sofrer Rin... Sesshoumaru nunca iria se envolver com uma humana. – falou um fato.

– Eu primeiro vou me fortalecer. Fortalecer esse sentimento ainda instável e depois eu vou conquistá-lo... – sorriu convencida. – Só porque sou humana não significa que eu não tenha que tentar!

– Você é muito convencida! – estreitou os olhos e depois suavizou. – Mas, bem se é isso que você quer e acha que vai dar certo eu apoio... Só que... – estreitou os olhos em direção ao vilarejo. – O problema agora é convencer Kaede deixar você sair pela floresta totalmente desarmada. Ela nunca permitiria! Ela te ver como filha!

– Infelizmente eu não a vejo como uma mãe! – fechou os olhos. – Claro, sou muito grata a ela por ter "cuidado" de mim durante esses anos...

– Já entendi Rin! Todos nós sabemos que Kaede te reprimia muito! Um fato!

– Já sou bem grandinha e posso muito bem cuidar de mim sozinha... Já passei e vi cada coisa horrível na minha vida que nada mais me surpreenderia! – sorriu. – E não vai ser Kaede-sama que vai me impedir de viver minha liberdade, nem Sesshoumaru-sama fez isso imagine ela, com todo respeito claro!

– Você é muito sarcástica!

– Obrigada, pelo _elogio, _aprendi com uma pessoa chamada Inuyasha-sama! – sorriu inocentemente.

– Tudo bem, eu te ajudo a fugir! – falou logo entendendo as segundas intenções de Rin. – Mas... Tem certeza que é isso que você quer?

– Sesshoumaru-sama me deve explicações... Eu não acredito que todos esses anos ele tenha mudado tanto. – sorriu. – Eu gosto dele e quero sempre está ao lado dele, não importa os obstáculos. Sempre fui determinada! Humana ou não, ele vai me ouvir. É minha decisão!

– Humpf! Só você mesmo para aturar aquele ignorante! – falou com desdém.

– Ele não é um ignorante! – deu um cascudo na cabeça do Inuyasha.

– Feh! – falou raivoso. – Fica aqui! Eu vou pegar suas coisas na cabana antes que Kaede perceba que você quer fugir! – levantou-se. – E não se meta em confusão.

– Inuyasha-sama! Espere! – ela levantou-se também ficando de frente para o hanyou. – Traga apenas os meus materiais de escrivã, não se importe com roupas e adereços eu darei um jeito nisso. Tudo bem... Uma muda de roupa já que está muito frio. – sorriu. – Comida também serve! – acrescentou.

– Feh! Já está abusando da sorte! – estreitou os olhos pela milésima vez.

– Por favor! – suplicou docemente.

Inuyasha suspirou e saiu correndo floresta a dentro para buscar as coisas que Rin pediu. Não queria fazer isso, mas entendia perfeitamente o lado da humana. Se fosse com a Kagome faria a mesma coisa. Era por isso que admirava Rin-chan, por ela ser forte e ter uma personalidade muito firme. Ela era diferente! Era determinada e claro que ela iria enfrentar Sesshoumaru! Ela não o temia, não tinha medo dele, apesar de tudo... E nisso, Inuyasha estava certo de uma coisa: _Rin no fundo amava Sesshoumaru incondicionalmente. Ela só ainda não havia percebido isso de forma geral!_

Saltou sobre mais uma árvore até ver o vilarejo a poucos metros a sua frente. – O difícil naquilo tudo seria como iria contar e explicar tudo para Kagome e para velha Kaede gaga. – bufou. – Não ia ser nada fácil! Já estava até prevendo! Na melhor das hipóteses iria ficar calado até elas perceberem algo de errado.

* * *

><p>Rin encostou-se em uma árvore e ficou admirando o local. Acabara de tomar uma decisão tão imprudente, mas tanto seu coração quanto sua razão diziam para fazer isso. Ela precisa ver Sesshoumaru novamente, falar com ele... – suspirou sonhadoramente. – Já que ele não vinha até ela, ela iria até ele. Querendo ele ou não, ela ia. E não via a hora desse encontro acontecer.<p>

– Eu vou falar umas boas verdades para ele! – falou determinada. – Quem ele pensa que é? Um Lorde? – parou por instante. – Ele é um Lorde! Claro! Se Lorde Yuri era o Senhor das Terras do Leste, então por dedução... Sesshoumaru-sama é Senhor das Terras do Oeste. Hã... Bom saber... – falou passando a mão no queixo. – Bem então é só eu seguir rumo ao Oeste... – sorriu satisfeita, mas logo depois seu sorriso se desfez. – Para onde fica o Oeste? – indagou-se derrotada.

Suspirou cansada, teria um bom trabalho para achar as Terras do Oeste! Mas iria fazer o seu melhor. Iria perguntar, se informar, fazer qualquer coisa menos desistir. – fechou a mão em punho olhando para frente com chamas em seus olhos. – Iria viver uma grande aventura, atrás de seu Senhor! Afinal ele só devia está com raiva dela por está num lugar tão "perigoso", logo, logo, ele estaria de bom humor novamente. Era sempre assim! Sempre assim...

Sem querer, olhou para o lado para ver uma moita estranha que não havia percebido antes e viu que havia uma rosa lá...

– Uma rosa? – perguntou para si mesma curiosa... Caminhou a passos lentos em direção a flor e pegou no botão totalmente aberto, mas acabou se machucando com os espinhos e rapidamente deixou a rosa cair no chão e começou a sugar o sangue que escorria de seu dedo. – Ai! Que descuido! – resmungou. – Afinal, não é época de rosas... O que ela faz aqui? – arqueou a sobrancelha. – Que estranho... – pegou a rosa do chão com mais cuidado...

Ficou tanto tempo perdida em seus pensamentos, na sua aventura, em Sesshoumaru que não percebeu que Inuyasha estava chamando-a.

– Hey! Rin! – gritou o Inuyasha.

– Aqui! – falou sinalizando com um braço.

– Ah! Rin... Estão aqui suas coisas... – falou mostrando uma pequena trouxa com um monte de coisas lá dentro. – Peguei até a sua flauta... E alguns suprimentos...

– _Arigato_*, Inuyasha-sama! – fez uma reverência e depois voltou a encará-lo. – Sabe me dizer pra onde fica o Oeste?

– Bem, eu aprendi que no Leste nasce o sol e no Oeste se põe... Então deve ser naquela direção. – apontou para esquerda. – É só seguir o sol que você chega, mas porque quer saber pra onde fica o Oeste? – perguntou curioso.

– É pra lá que eu devo ir... – respondeu alegremente. – Me deseje sorte! – falou virando-se e pegando a trilha. – Tchau, tchau! – falou acenando.

– Rin! Espera! Antes de ir quero perguntar uma coisa. – a moça parou virou-se e acenou com a cabeça para que o hanyou prosseguisse. – Por que não quis ser sacerdotisa?

– Bem... – colocou o dedo na boca e olhou para cima pensativa. – Na verdade, não sei te responder... Quem sabe lá no futuro não é?

– Feh! Vai então e boa sorte... – falou num sussurro e cruzando os braços esperando Rin desaparecer no meio da selva. – Só espero que consiga o que tanto quer... – disse voltando a andar em outra direção rumo ao vilarejo.

* * *

><p>O ambiente estava mal iluminado, apenas uma vela acesa já quase no final iluminava a mesinha de mogno do castelo da zona leste. Apesar de está dia lá fora, o aposento era mantido em total escuridão, com portas e janelas trancadas, iluminando somente uma bola de vidro com um olho arregalado lá dentro.<p>

– Lorde Yuri... – chamou a voz que vinha da bola de vidro. – Lorde Yuri...

– Pare de me perturbar... Souunga... – falou o Lorde admirando suas belas rosas vermelhas que estavam em sua frente. – Não está vendo que essas rosas estão me dando informações preciosas?

– Patético! O que essas coisas tão frágeis podem te informar? – perguntou com desdém.

– Simples! Um: Sesshoumaru está planejando uma guerra contra as minhas terras. Dois: Rin está vagando sozinha pela floresta atrás das Terras do Oeste, conseqüentemente, atrás de Sesshoumaru. Não são duas boas, ou melhor, duas ótimas notícias, Souunga? – perguntou sorrindo.

– Olha só... Até que essas rosas trouxeram informações úteis, mas e agora como pretende me tirar daqui desse inferno maldito?

– Calma tudo em seu tempo... Agora só vamos ver o que esses dois vão fazer... – sorriu cínico. – Ah! Não se preocupe, Inuyasha também entrará no jogo.

– Perfeito! Assim... Eu finalmente vou me vingar desses vermes filhos daquele miserável do Inu Taisho!

– E eu terei o Japão inteiro em minhas mãos... – sorriu maleficamente. – Logo, logo, Imperador Imagawa estará em minhas garras. – falou pegando seu cajado de serpente. – E Sesshoumaru também... – acariciou pela última vez as rosas que estavam num vaso ao lado da bola de vidro que continha um grande olho.

– Pare de sonhar, Lorde Yuri e comece a colocar logo o seu plano tão perfeito em prática! – ordenou o olho dentro do vidro.

– _Já disse, tudo em seu tempo... Tudo em seu determinado tempo... Logo, logo, as portas do inferno abriram e você poderá sair, para se juntar a mim e para enfim, dominar o mundo e para se vingar dos filhos do grande cão branco... – riu maleficamente saindo do recinto._

* * *

><p>– Nota: Novamente demorei, desculpa, sabe como é né? *sotaque carioca* Enem chegando, estudos, exercícios, sem vida social, mais estudos, pressão psicológica da mamãe, já viu né? Como não passei ano passado eu vou ter que passar esse ano se não vou ser deserdada da família, então eu peço um pouco de paciência, vocês compreendem né? *-*<p>

Novamente agradeço as reviews elas me deixam felizes... :D ARIGATO! *O*

Ah! Criei uma comunidade aqui no fanfiction "Inuyasha Pós Kanketsu Hen". Para quem quiser participar é só falar por review que eu mando o convite tudo bem? ^^' Bulma Agradece! :D

– Dicionário do capítulo:

**Nani*: **O quê?

**Baka*: **Idiota.

**Arigato*: **Obrigado (a). xD

Review nunca é demais e sempre ajuda, então

Clica aqui embaixo nesse botão azul e faça sua colaboração

Bulma-san agradece! :D

Reviews assinadas respondidas por pm. :D


	6. Motivos

Disclaimer: _Inuyasha não pertence a ninguém, somente a Rumiko-sensei. T-T trágico!_

Ficwriter: _Bulma Buttowski._

Aviso de alerta: SPOLERS: Capítulo 162 – Para sempre junto com Sesshoumaru-sama.(começo da fic, parte em itálico)

Capítulo sem revisão e sem betagem qualquer erro, por favor, me perdoem! :s

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifices of a Lord.<strong>

**Capítulo 6: **Motivos.

-x-

– _Jaken-sama! O que eu farei no Império do Sesshoumaru-sama? – perguntou a garotinha curiosa._

– _Você planeja nos seguir todo esse tempo? – indagou o yokai sapo._

– _Por quê? Eu não posso ir? – voltou a indagar o yokai com mais desespero._

– _Para Sesshoumaru-sama erguer este Império vai levar muitos anos. Vejamos... Cem anos ainda não será o ideal... E para uma humana como você... Até lá você estará morta há muito tempo..._

– _Isso não é verdade... – sussurrou._

-x-

As lembranças mais nostálgicas martelavam na sua mente como um estímulo ou um desânimo total...

– Não foi verdade... – falou num sussurro. – Ele conseguiu erguer seu tão intimado Império em 12 anos... Mas, até hoje não sei o que eu faria nesse Império se estivesse com ele agora... Talvez... – pausou e olhou a trilha a sua frente. – Eu fosse somente mais uma boneca... Uma subordinada sem valor... – suspirou. – Nunca vou saber se não perguntar a ele, a Sesshoumaru...

O determinismo de Rin não diminuía e conforme ia avançando em seus passos a caminho das Terras do Oeste, sua curiosidade só aumentava; seu desespero em se encontrar com Sesshoumaru só crescia... E seus sentimentos só ficavam cada vez mais esclarecidos.

Por mais difícil que fosse o caminho, a trilha ou estrada, ela com certeza iria chegar até seu Lorde... Gostava tanto dele, se preocupava tanto com aquela pessoa tão solitária. Sempre achou Sesshoumaru muito reservado, afastado, fechado e vazio. Nunca soube – nem por Inuyasha –, como foi ou o que aconteceu realmente com Sesshoumaru em seu passado, em tempos primórdios. Era uma curiosidade que tinha; um desejo não realizado, tudo porque queria se aproximar dele... Tudo porque queria ser... _Amiga_ dele... Mas, seria somente isso? Talvez, a dama precisasse descobrir o que realmente se passava em seu interior... Em seu frágil coração.

– Prometi a mim mesma naquele mesmo dia que estaria sempre ao lado dele, não importasse as dificuldades! Afinal, é isso que fazem os _amigos. _– sorriu ao lembrar-se de sua infância tão agitada.

Loucura ou não, sonho impossível ou irresponsabilidade, ela iria, iria encontrar seu Lorde... Seu tão querido...

– Sesshoumaru-sama... – pronunciou o nome do ser que mais admirava.

Suspirou...

Pegou sua pequena trouxa com algumas roupas e seu material de escrivã, colocou a flauta junto ao quimono e inspirou a maior quantidade de ar que pôde. Olhou a densa floresta com suas copas altas mostrando que era um perigo constante, olhou a trilha à sua frente e enxergou seu objetivo que estava além do horizonte... Seria, sem dúvidas, uma longa jornada até _ele... _E a passos lentos e firmes, Rin começou sua jornada! Finalmente teria um motivo para viver intensamente, finalmente recuperara o sorriso de sua juventude e sentiu pela segunda vez o gostinho de se aventurar por lugares antes nunca visto...

Seria novamente aquela menina travessa e curiosa...

Certamente, aquela loucura iria lhe levar até onde seu coração queria ir. Por mais obscuro que fosse seus sentimentos por aquele yokai, Rin tinha a certeza de algo: ele era alguém que admirava muito. Ele era aquele deus que morava nas nuvens e que veio lhe salvar da morte, um herói das fábulas que Kagome-sama contava ou até mesmo um príncipe encantado.

Mesmo muito criança decidira seguir-lo, sempre foi assim. Desde primeira vez que seus olhos castanhos se encontraram com aqueles olhos tão frios e dourados, como se fossem duas bolas de ouro... E mesmo não conhecendo absolutamente nada da vida dele, ela seria fiel, o seguiria até no inferno se precisasse. Não sabia e nem entendia esse laço que os uniu, não era apenas um romance qualquer em que uma humana se apaixonava por um yokai, ou que ele simplesmente a enfeitiçava para depois matá-la. Não era um jogo, era apenas um respeito mútuo e talvez algo a mais.

Ela aprendera muitas coisas com ele, ao ponto de temer mais aos humanos do que até mesmo os yokais. E ele por sua vez aprendeu a ser mais aberto a novas possibilidades. Talvez pela lei da natureza ou pela ordem das coisas eles nunca pudessem ficar juntos como uma mulher e um _homem, _mas certamente ela estaria ali ao seu lado sendo sua companheira tola e inútil e se os deuses permitissem, eles iriam além das leis naturais.

Rin nunca compreendeu isso e talvez nem o próprio Sesshoumaru entendesse disso também. Afinal, havia boatos que ouvira muitas vezes e que sempre contavam que, o temível príncipe Sesshoumaru odiava os humanos, desprezava-os, humilhava-os e até matava-os se preciso! Então por qual motivo específico ele a quisera? Por que motivos ele a manteve _viva_? Por que sempre a _protegia_? Eram questões sem respostas... Ou não... Todavia, ele... Apesar de seus defeitos perfeitos, lhe trouxe a vida, através de uma espada que julgava ser totalmente descartável como uma mísera vida humana e o mais impressionante lhe _manteve_ viva.

Com certeza uma ideologia complexa e sem solução!

Alguns chamam de destino, outros chamam de "ao acaso". Qualquer que fosse a denominação para o encontro deles, foi certamente a melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida de ambos. Um significava vida e a outra morte... Um equilíbrio entre a imperfeição e a perfeição. Ironicamente, perfeito. Até nisso, ele tinha auto-controle.

Ou, houvesse outro significado. Para um yokai companheirismo e serventia, para humanos, família. Era sim! Rin chegou uma vez a essa conclusão: eles eram uma família! E família protege uns aos outros, ou seja, nunca abandonar. Claro! Era, de fato, uma família estranha, com cada membro diferente, mas que juntos eram certamente os melhores!

Aqueles pensamentos tão bambos sustentavam, mesmo que fracamente, os ideais de Rin. Ela poderia sim confiar sua via a Sesshoumaru. Ao ser que... _Amava._

– Talvez, eu realmente, seja uma tola... – falou num fio de voz.

* * *

><p>O dia: nublado. O tempo: instável a propício a chuva. Simplesmente o dia perfeito para iniciar uma guerra!<p>

O maior exército de todo Japão já estava reunido para um novo combate, a frente estava o líder da operação: Lorde Sesshoumaru. Montado elegantemente sobre seu dragão de duas cabeças segurando-o pelas rédeas douradas, com a sua mais segura e bem reforçada armadura prateada e suas vestimentas totalmente negras, mostrando o quanto imparcial e furioso estava o _rei_ daquele reino, em seus olhos âmbares era possível ver fúria e ódio, sua energia sinistra ameaçava qualquer um, estava devidamente Onipotente. Atrás, seus generais e coronéis seguidos por uma extensa tropa de soldados bem preparados montados em seus cavalos.

Duas semanas se passaram, um de seus subordinados atiçou fogo ao Feudo do Leste afim de marca o início de mais uma batalha. Os planos que foram bem bolados pelo controle militar de Sesshoumaru teve ótima percussão. Além do mínimo de erros que cada estratégia apresentava. Aquilo tudo satisfazia o Lorde. Aquela vontade imensa de arrancar a cabeça de alguém só fortalecia a ira no peito do yokai de longos cabelos prateados. – involuntariamente, o senhor feudal passou a língua em seus lábios deixando os caninos a mostra. – Aquela luta seria _deliciosa. _

– Avante! – mandou o nobre.

Lentamente os portões de ferro foram sendo abertos mostrando o caminho até o território do inimigo. O jovem daiyokai sorriu satisfeito. Pensava ele que pegaria seu adversário desprevenido, pois não tinha como saber ou ao menos imaginar quando ele atacaria! Poderia ser hoje, amanhã ou daqui a 10 anos... Só que o mais importante estava feito: a guerra foi declarada.

Assim que as portas foram abertas, Sesshoumaru puxou as rédeas de Ah-Un e guiou o animal para cima das nuvens. Logo os yokai que estavam junto a Sesshoumaru saíram em alta velocidade sincronizada, atrás de seu superior, sendo guiados pelo cheiro de ódio que o grande daiyokai branco emanava.

Em alta velocidade os soldados, coronéis, generais marcharam em direção ao castelo do Lorde Yuri. Duas semanas sem dormir, duas semanas sem comer, duas semanas em perfeição, em concentração, na certa fariam uma ótima batalha!

Todavia... Enquanto todos empenhavam-se em seus deveres, dando cem por cento de si, Sesshoumaru, estava... Perdido e mergulhado em fantasmas do seu passado. O sorriso angelical, a pele macia, aquela figura tão perfeita, sua tão querida Rin. Não havia um só dia que não pensava nela, era difícil se concentrar, era difícil se manter atento a tudo quando dissera a Inuyasha que não queria mais ver a humana. Oh céus! Como era complexo esquecer aquele ser tão frágil! Não sabia quanto e nem por que todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos trancafiados a sete chaves veio à tona tão de repente... Sentimentos que vieram logo depois... Depois que seu olhar se cruzou com os dela.

Talvez, somente talvez, aquela batalha podia tirar Rin de seus pensamentos mais obscuros, talvez matando pessoas com todo seu prazer o faria abandonar aquele laço que o prendia a uma reles humana... Só assim poderia voltar a dormir tranquilamente, somente assim poderia ser como ele sempre fora: frio e temido.

– Estou fazendo isso para esquecê-la, estou fazendo isso para apagar para sempre aquele sorriso da minha memória... – sussurrou para si ao ver o feudo de Lorde Yuri a poucas léguas.

Ele queria esquecer, queria abandonar toda suas lembranças, mas por mais que os esforços fossem grandes, por mais dolorido que tenha sido o sacrifício, ele na certa nunca iria esquecer aquele rosto, aquele sorriso, aquela humana chamada Rin... Por mais que tentasse.

* * *

><p>Rin suspirou cansada, seus pés doíam muito e ainda por cima estavam cheios de bolhas. Fazia mais ou menos duas semanas que andava incansavelmente pela floresta, fora os desvios que fez durante o caminho, as estradas erradas ou simplesmente pelo fato de se perder. Era como andar em círculos ou andar para trás...<p>

– Totalmente perdida... – falou cansada.

A moça olhou para o céu acinzentado. Olhou também as poucas folhas que tinham nas árvores, realmente o outono estava devastando tudo. Fechou os olhos, exausta e sentou debaixo de uma árvore qualquer. Esticou o máximo que pôde suas pernas, mexeu os dedinhos dentro das meias brancas e voltou a olhar a paisagem deprimente a sua frente.

– Definitivamente estou perdida. – confessou.

– Não, não estás! – falou uma voz estranha ecoando pelo lugar.

Rin olhou para cima e viu claramente uma serpente dourada; com seus grandes olhos vermelhos, olhando-lhe. Às vezes, a cobra grande mostrava sua língua gesticulando movimentos de cima para baixo assim como a balançar da calda de um felino. Ela estava enrolada no galho da árvore, que era baixa por sinal, um fato que recentemente Rin descobrira.

Sem pensar duas ou três vezes, a donzela levantou-se num solavanco. Ficando de frente pro animal. Não sabia ela se corria ou se gritava de tanto medo, sabia muito bem que o veneno daquelas coisas era mortífero, porém não aparentava ser um yokai perigoso, somente um animal comum, só que... Ela ouviu, ouviu sim alguém falando consigo, uma voz perturbadora, numa mistura mal feita de voz feminina e masculina... E que usava um tom debochado e cruel.

– Por que me temes, humana? – a voz parecia vim da cobra que se esticou até ficar a centímetros de Rin. – Olha só como você está morrendo de medo... Novamente digo: não temas...

Rin sabia muito bem o significado daquela frase... Não iria cair no mesmo joguinho novamente.

– Quem é você? – finalmente falou algo depois de se assustar.

– Quem eu sou? Na verdade a pergunta é: Quem é você? – a serpente passou pelo corpo da moça como se estivesse abraçando sua presa. – Ande! Responda!

– Sou uma simples humana viajando como uma cigana. – falou com muita cautela.

– Hum... Interessante... – a cobra apertou o corpo de Rin de leve. – Essa humana tem nome? – perguntou no pé do ouvido da jovem.

– Chamo-me Rin!

– Rin... Que graça! – debochou. – Já notou o quanto bonita você é? O seu sangue deve ser delicioso, mas não posso devorá-la. – a serpente desfez o abraço e voltou para o galho da árvore. – Aceita uma maçã cara nômade?

– Não, obrigada! – recusou.

– Ora, oras, por que recusas? – insistiu.

– Estou sem fome!

– Não! Não é por isso! Não aceita minha maçã porque em mim não impregna nenhuma confiança. Não farei nenhum mal a você! Sou totalmente inofensiva! Além do mais, estás no paraíso... – respondeu fazendo um galho crescer da árvore com uma maçã na ponta.

– Paraíso? – perguntou curiosa.

– Alguns chamam de Éden, outros de paraíso proibido, algumas lendas acham que é apenas mais um mito, sábios acreditam que este lugar seja apenas o fruto da imaginação de alguns tolos. – a serpente falava tranquilamente.

– Aqui não se parece com um paraíso... – olhou o local.

– Qual sua definição de paraíso? Esse cenário acinzentado é o meu paraíso... – a cobra aproximou-se novamente de Rin. – Assim consigo ler melhor a mente das pessoas... Como, por exemplo, você. Olha como está aflita! Vem a algum tempo num dilema: seguir ou não seguir... E esse problema se chama Sesshoumaru...

Rin assustou-se com as palavras que aquele animal tão exótico pronunciava.

– Estás procurando as Terras do Oeste certo? Eu sei onde fica!

– Sério? Pode me mostrar o caminho? – perguntou Rin entusiasmada.

– Por que deveria? Pois se vós recusastes até mesmo uma simples maçã na qual lhe ofereci de bom grato.

– Sinto muito! – entristeceu-se.

– Não se aflija mais, gosto de você, tens um bom coração, na verdade ele é tão puro que me dar inveja! – debochou novamente. – Eu lhe direi onde fica as Terras do Oeste se me levares junto a ti.

– Por que quer sair de seu paraíso? – apelou. – Se é tão perfeito devia ficar!

– Porque sim, porque quero conhecer lugares que supostamente não são o paraíso ou imperfeitos... Será que vai me recusar novamente? Aposto que não tens confiança em mim.

– Não... Não é nada disso – respondeu. – Aliás, qual seu nome?

– Uns me chamam de criatura banida dos céus, outros me chamam de serpente, humanos se dirigem a mim como cobra, mas para os íntimos sou Dalila. – respondeu.

– Dalila? É um nome bem diferente... – disse Rin.

– Diferente é o meu sobrenome... – sorriu. – Vais ou não me deixar ir com você?

– Com certeza! Gostei de você! Você é bem legal! – sorriu.

– Não se preocupe não lhe farei peso. – a cobra envolveu-se entorno de Rin como uma pluma. – Ainda quero que coma minha maçã, ela dar conhecimento aos tolos.

– Estou sem fome. – repetiu. – Quem sabe em outra hora?

– Eu irei cobrar!

Rin sorriu... Realmente não confiava naquele animal... E também não entendia a insistência que a serpente tinha em querer que Rin comesse aquela maçã.

Então, Rin e Dalila saíram pegando outro caminho rumo as Terras do Oeste. Se ela era amiga ou inimiga só o tempo diria. Ela não tinha matado a humana e até lhe ofereceu informações. Será que era confiável? Sim ou não? Rin só ia descobrir com o tempo...

* * *

><p>Lorde Yuri estava com todo seu exército <em>humano <em>pronto para o ataque. O campo de batalha estava armado, sua postura estava ereta, sua espada estava encravada no chão e sobre ela suas mãos, esperando seu oponente, em seus lábios um sorriso malicioso, certamente Sesshoumaru estaria cego por sua fúria que nem perceberia na grande armadilha que estava prestes a cair. Suas vestimentas eram brancas e sua armadura de ouro. Como já era de costume em todo tipo de batalha.

Aquele que declarava guerra usava roupas negras e aquele que aguardava a guerra usava roupas brancas, assim como o grau de importância das armaduras.

Mas, fora esse mínimo detalhe, Yuri estava satisfeito, o primeiro sacrifício ia ser feito... Pelas mãos do Lorde Sesshoumaru.

Logo, logo, todos estariam nas mãos do grande Lorde das Terras do Leste.

– Que venha ao holocausto, Sesshoumaru! – exclamou.

A tropa de Sesshoumaru se aproximou rápido, os Lordes ficaram frente a frente. Claro que Sesshoumaru não deixou de transparecer a sua surpresa ao ver seu inimigo tão preparado.

Mas, quem? Quem era o traidor?

_Essa pergunta ficou no ar,no entanto o mais importante agora era lutar... Yokais ou não, humanos ou não, ele Lorde as Terras do Oeste iria lutar até o fim..._

* * *

><p>– Nota: Bem, explicações à parte! Estou passando por um processo de mudança. :) Então paciência. ^^' E como eu havia dito na outra nota pra quem não leu, tenho enem no sábado e como ia fazer quase um mês que eu não postava absolutamente nada eu resolvi ser gentil e postar.<p>

Fico muito feliz que muita gente esteja lendo esse meu protejo. *o* Apesar de não refletir nas reviews, mas isso não vem ao caso. ^^ Só o fato desse mês (somente em outubro), mesmo sem atualização, teve 267 hits/102 visitantes (até hoje ^^)eu fico imensamente feliz. ^^" E em agradecimento vou mandar um beijo para o pessoal do anonimato! Beijo gente. Obrigado por lerem também! :) Isso implica que estão gostando.

Bem, em relação as reviews do capítulo anterior eu responderei na semana tá? Mais uma vez, ARIGATO! lol

Beijos,

**Bulma Buttowski.**


	7. O tabuleiro

Disclaimer: _Não é meuu! T.T Infelizmente! É da japa!_

Ficwriter:_ Bulma Buttowski._

Notas da autora: _Gente, eu sinto muito pela demora, mas creio que as atualizações serão cada vez mais raras por aqui... Estou trabalhando e estou sem tempo, fora que estou doente... É eu descobri que estou doente... Por favor, orem por mim tá? Ou... Então torçam que eu melhore... :S Sinto muito... Esse capítulo sairá pequeno mesmo, porque ele é a retratação da guerra entre o feudo Leste e Oeste. Mas, o próximo será bem maior... Eu garanto e já até escrevi algumas cenas do próximo capítulo, então perdoem-me. Eu fico por aqui, beijinhos,_

_Bulma Buttowski._

* * *

><p>"Eu não acho que ele seja a pessoa que realmente você imagine que ele é." "Há coisas que vemos, mas que não são necessariamente reais e verdadeiras..." "Pense nisso, Hime-san."<p>

**Sacrifices of a Lord.**

**Capítulo 7:** O tabuleiro.

A guerra...

Qual era o seu mais absoluto significado?

Essa pergunta podia esperar. Na verdade, ela ia esperar...

Sesshoumaru sacou sua espada e a empenhou. Yuri também fez o mesmo...

O vento soprava na direção Oeste, o céu estava nublado com altos índices de chuva, alguns trovões podiam-se ouvir ao longe, alguns raios apareciam como clarão no meio do campo de batalha, ambos oponentes estavam com seus olhos rígidos e fixos em seus adversários. Então o vento parou, as árvores pararam com seus ruídos sinistros e o silêncio se apoderou do local.

E em frações de segundos...

Sesshoumaru correu com toda sua velocidade para cima de seu devido oponente, Yuri não se moveu e esperou que seu inimigo chegasse mais perto, segundos depois Yuri armou uma barreira em torno de si repelindo totalmente Sesshoumaru, então os soldados começaram a agir – de ambos os lados –, todos começaram a lançar flechas e lanças em seus adversários na tentativa muito frustrante de matar o seu oponente.

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste enfureceu-se e colocou-se em posição de luta para atacar novamente Yuri... Já o jovem Lorde das Terras do Leste sorriu abertamente e desencravou sua espada de prata do chão e seguiu para golpear Sesshoumaru.

Não demorou muito para que ambas as espadas se tocassem e ecoassem pelo grande campo de batalha e, como uma ironia dos deuses, toda vez que os corpos metálicos se tocaram um trovão podia se ouvir. Sesshoumaru e Yuri subiram aos céus para uma verdadeira luta entre deuses travarem, enquanto os soldados com todo seu fervor iam batalhando com tudo que tinham.

As catapultas estavam em posição de ataque com seus bolas de fogos que atingiam em cheio os soldados. Os humanos que lutavam pelo Feudo Leste morrem rapidamente deixando uma grande mancha de sangue no campo. Lanças de fogo com flechas flamejantes eram atiradas aos céus que caíam sobre os corpos dos soldados inimigos os carbonizando em questões de segundo. Um verdadeiro caos!

– Bakuseiga! – berrou Sesshoumaru usando seu golpe a fim de golpear Yuri.

Yuri apenas formou uma barreira em torno de seu corpo e desviou. Logo em seguida, contra-atacou Sesshoumaru.

– Meu caro Sesshoumaru, será que não vê que eu estou mais preparado para luta?

– Cale a sua boca imunda e lute infeliz! – ordenou escapando do ataque de Yuri e cruzando novamente sua espada com a do Lorde das Terras do Leste.

– Sério que não vai ficar com medo? – sorriu cinicamente. – Nem mesmo se eu for... – o seu corpo se cobriu de um raio vermelho o transformando em outra pessoa. – Mesmo se eu for ela? Teria coragem o Lorde das Terras do Oeste em lutas contra sua _protegida humana?_

Sesshoumaru rangeu os dentes e se afastou velozmente ficando muito pasmo com a transformação perfeita do yokai em sua querida... _Rin._

– Sesshoumaru-sama! Não vai me atacar? – perguntou Yuri com a voz de Rin. – Você é tão covarde que chega a ser repugnante! Que tipo de pessoa é você? Ou melhor, corrigindo-me, que tipo de monstro você acha que é? Já que não é capaz de atacar uma simples humana! – sorriu.

– Pare! – ordenou enfurecido! – Você me paga Yuri! – avançou para cima do yokai que deixava de flutuar e se misturava com os soldados que atacavam sem controle.

Sesshoumaru caçou sua presa com os olhos, tentou também sentir pelo cheiro. Porém era quase impossível, já que havia muitas pessoas ali e muitos cheiros de sangue diferentes. Até que seu nariz tão aguçado capturou o cheiro mais diferente dali, era de fato o cheiro de Rin. Então, atravessando a multidão de soldados, Sesshoumaru encontrou a dama correndo para longe do campo de batalha.

– Não fuja Yuri... Você não me engana com esse truque barato! – correu o mais rápido que queria e derrubou Rin no chão a virando para encará-lo. – Você está sem saída.

No entanto, quando Sesshoumaru ia dar o golpe, percebeu que os olhos daquela figura estavam fechados e sua respiração estava ofegante, lentamente "ela" abriu os olhos, olhando intensamente para Sesshoumaru.

– S-Sesshoumaru-sama... Perdoe-me, mas me deixei levar – uma lágrima escorria de seus olhos inocentes. – Sinto muito por traí-lo... Mas, estava com tanto ódio de você por ter me abandonado que queria me vingar.

– Rin? – perguntou. Não! Não podia ser realmente ela... Mas, o cheiro era idêntico, e não mais sentia a presença de Yuri. Sim! Ela tinha o cheiro de sangue humano... – Por que me apunhalaste pelas costas? – cedeu sua guarda. – Tola! Queres morrer? Por que se aliou ao inimigo? Por quê? – estava devidamente convencido que era a alma da Rin hipnotizada ali.

As feições da garota mudaram repentinamente...

– Idiota! Achas mesmo que eu estou arrependida? – a pergunta dela fez Sesshoumaru arregalar os olhos não pela surpresa e sim pelo golpe que havia recebido.

Rin acertou a espada de Prata na costela de Sesshoumaru, atravessando a armadura e penetrando nos órgãos vitais do Lorde. Derramando sangue em seu próprio quimono e fazendo Sesshoumaru largar a espada.

– É mesmo um idiota! – repetiu cravando mais ainda a espada nele.

– Rin... – sussurrou tentando tirar a espada de dentro de si e afastar-se de Rin.

– Acredita mesmo que eu sou ela? – a voz mudara, agora novamente o raio vermelho tomou conta daquele ser o transformando em Yuri novamente.

Sesshoumaru ajoelhou-se e colocou a mão no ferimento profundo que tinha. Sesshoumaru estava possesso, Yuri havia o enganado, pensou mesmo que era a Rin... De alguma forma encontrou Rin naquele olhar tão "sincero", de alguma maneira sentiu que ela estivesse ali. O calor humano dela, o cheiro tão convincente... Era como se tivesse necessidades de ouvi-la pelo menos para dizer que estava o traindo, meio que caiu em sua própria ilusão e por fim deixou o seu coração adormecido tomar contar de seu juízo! Afinal, havia cavado a própria cova e isso era imperdoável.

Seus olhos ficaram vermelho sangue e logo em seguida transformou-se em um grande cão branco.

Yuri sorriu novamente correu para o meio da batalha. Camuflou-se entre os soldados e deixou o seu cheiro original, deixando Sesshoumaru louco, já que estava cego de raiva.

O jovem daiyokai saiu matando todos e até mesmo seus aliados, seu ferimento estava abrindo cada vez mais e seu a velocidade diminuindo e sua vista estava embaçada. Quando finalmente conseguiu sintonizar o cheiro do maldito Yokai serpente usou toda usa energia para atacá-lo.

Deu uma pisada nele quebrando várias de suas costelas, mas o yokai transformou-se em sua verdadeira forma que era de uma serpente gigantesca preta e laranja. A serpente "abraçou" Sesshoumaru apertando-o.

Então, Tenseiga começou a pulsar fortemente e envolveu Sesshoumaru em uma grande bola azul o tele-transportando para outro local e forçando Sesshoumaru a voltar e sua forma humanóide.

Tenseiga o transportou para centro do bosque perto das Terras do Oeste. O Lorde estava inconsciente e sem sua razão, havia desmaiado pela dor. E pela segunda vez a espada que ele julgava ser inútil salvara sua vida.

* * *

><p>Só percebemos que o destino está a nosso favor quando demos o primeiro passo na trilha certa, mesmo que inconscientemente... E Rin estava devidamente na trilha certa quando colocou o seu pé na fronteira do Bosque das Terras do Oeste. Ela sorriu contente por uma conquista e adentrou de vez daquela densa floresta sentindo-se em casa.<p>

– Dalila-san! Conseguimos! Conseguimos chegar nas Terras do Oeste! Eu sinto isso! – exclamou contentíssima, porém nenhuma resposta veio... – Dalila? – ela chamou, mas não ouve resposta. – Dalila-san? Dalila-san? Onde você está?

Rin começou a olhar ao redor do bosque para ver se conseguia encontrar Dalila, mas nada encontrou. Tentou regressar para onde estava, mas uma barreira a impediu... Assustada começou a correr pelo bosque sem rumo nenhum...

– O que está havendo? Por que estou sentindo essa angustia tão repentinamente? – seu olhar entristeceu-se - O que está acontecendo? Por que sinto calafrios?

E quando menos esperou, tropeçou em um galho de árvore e caiu de um barranco. Caiu desmaiada perto de uma árvore de tamarinho... Com ferimentos gravíssimos...

Aconteceu tão rápido que não deu tempo dela reagir e nem manter a consciência na ativa... Sua lucidez não mais existia... Sua visão ficou num breu só e seus olhos perderam o encanto... Ela nunca mais seria a mesma...

_E agora, quem mexia as peças do jogo não era mais o rei e nem a rainha e sim o Destino._

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p>

Eu ia ficar feliz! :D


	8. Apego

Disclaimer: _Inuyasha não me pertence, pertence a nossa querida Rumiko Takahashi :D_

Ficwriter: _Bulma Buttowski._

_Boa leitura para todo mundo! :D Um feliz começo de ano para todos! {emocionada}_

* * *

><p><em>Foi num fim de tarde qualquer que tudo começou... E foi num fim de tarde qualquer que tudo <em>_recomeçou__... Para sorte alguns e para o azar de outros..._

**Sacrifices of Lord**

**Capítulo 8: **Apego.

Havia uma coisa incomodando a jovem humana que estava abrindo seus olhos tão vagarosamente. Uma sensação esquisita de estar perdida, uma sensação de breu mental e um branco totalmente desconfortável. Tristes e caídos eram os olhos de Rin que procurava não se movimentar como se estivesse sobre efeito e "paralisação total". Os olhos sem brilho, os braços caído na grama e uma leve sensação de desconhecido. Era, sem dúvidas, uma coisa muito estranha. Bem, de tudo aquilo, podia-se tirar uma coisa: Rin havia perdido a memória – para variar –, ao cair de um morro.

Porém,

Aquilo não era tudo, ela realmente não conseguia mexer uma das pernas e um dos braços! E ainda tinha o fato que não lembrava seu nome, nem _o que_ era ou _quem _era. Caótico e lamentável era seu estado atual.

Rin ergueu-se com muita dificuldade – e dor – ficando sentada e apoiou-se sobre a mão esquerda – a que não estava quebrada –, para poder ver melhor a situação do seu corpo tão devidamente debilitado. A perna continha resquícios de sangue, assim como na testa, perto dos lábios e nos braços. A morena olhou por todos os cantos do lugar intensamente verde denominado floresta e deduziu que havia caído do barranco que estava alguns quilômetros de si. Pelo visto, havia rolado até a parte da grama e talvez devido a isso justificasse os ferimentos pelo seu corpo, claro que a queda ajudava a piorar seu estado, mas...

Havia algumas coisas que não se encaixavam. – sua memória – Ela não se lembrava de absolutamente de nada, nem o momento da queda ou quanto tempo ficou inconsciente. Era um verdadeiro enigma tudo aquilo!

Sem nenhuma noção de tudo ao seu redor, a jovem dama foi se arrastando até uma árvore próxima e pôs a se levantar – com dificuldade. Quando conseguiu ficar de pé apoiando todo seu peso sobre o pé esquerdo encostou seu ombro no tronco da árvore e respirou fundo. Olhou para dentro do bosque e analisou o local, não fazia a mínima idéia do que estava fazendo lá. Mesmo muito ferida, Rin buscou com o olhar algumas plantas, parte de seu inconsciente mandava-lhe ver algumas ervas para cicatrizar seus próprios ferimentos.

E como uma salvação divina, a donzela em seu estado tão delicado, encontrou algumas poucas plantas. Conseguiu com muita dificuldade fazer alguns antídotos. Ela não sabia como e nem por que sabia fazer aquilo, por um momento passou por sua cabeça ser uma sacerdotisa, já que sabia lidar com plantas medicinais. Mas, só foi uma leve impressão, logo passou.

Após colocar o remédio em suas feridas mais profundas sentou-se sobre o pé de magnólia que tinha por ali. Olhou o céu azul que pouco se percebia entre as copas das árvores e não demorou muito para cair no sono, pois dor não sentia mais, somente uma sensação de alívio e uma pequena convicção de que algo aconteceria em breve, como uma premonição.

Um sorriso leve e singelo apareceu nos lábios finos de Rin.

* * *

><p>O vento batia do leste para o oeste, trazendo alguns cheiros desagradáveis no ar. Sangue humano, sangue yokai, alguns cheiros de árvores queimadas e outros cheiros indecifráveis. Naquela área o céu estava aberto, diferente das Terras do Leste em que o céu estava nublado com direito a raios e trovões fortes, um clima bem melancólico para uma batalha rápida. Começou rápido e terminou rápido! – pensava assim o lorde das Terras do Oeste em seus devaneios mais profundos.<p>

Naquele momento, Sesshoumaru, teve que se render a uma derrota humilhante! Deixou-se persuadir por seu inimigo deixando-o atacar em seu ponto fraco... – _fraco... – _pensou consigo o Lorde das Terras do Oeste. Afinal, desde quando uma mísera humana havia se tornado um ponto fraco? – Absurdo! – repreende-se. Era totalmente lógico! Pelo menos na situação que estava. Como pudera? Ele sabia, estava totalmente consciente de que Yuri estava disfarçado de Rin. Mas, algo o impediu de atacar como se estivesse envenenado, não conseguia, ele estava vulnerável e nada pôde fazer naquela hora perante uma situação tão desconfortável. E sua mente lhe acusava. Sim! O acusava com uma única pergunta: _E se for ela mesma? _– Te fizeram de marionete! – acusou-se mentalmente. – Era como se atacar o "Yuri" fosse mesmo atacar a Rin verdadeira e nunca se permitira tirar a vida daquela que um dia dera a vida com as próprias mãos. Era totalmente contraditório! – Não! – e essa era a única palavra que vinha em sua cabeça naquele momento.

Ele não podia atacar, não mesmo! E o melhor, tinha motivos para isso! Ele podia ser forte, podia ser absoluto e ser frio como era, podia ter seus erros e suas virtudes e acima de tudo odiar humanos, mas uma coisa ele não era: injusto – pelo menos quando se trata de algum ser que mereça _sua_ _justiça_ e seu meio-irmão não se encaixava nesse padrão. Era um yokai sangue frio como muitos pensavam e pensam até hoje, mas foi quando ele estava ferido que a única humana não temeu em se aproximar dele, mesmo sendo tão arrisco. E isso ele mantinha vivo em sua mente e mesmo que ele quisesse esquecer ele não podia; ele não conseguia. Sesshoumaru admirava isso em Rin. Pela sua coragem e sua bondade – nenhum pouco – enjoativa, seu _cheirinho_ agradável e singelo, seu jeito meigo e curioso, essa era a Rin. A Rin que atraiu a atenção e a curiosidade de Sesshoumaru.

Depois de muitos minutos refletindo sobre isso, Sesshoumaru finalmente abriu os olhos. O jovem Lorde não conseguiu calcular quanto tempo passou desde que desmaiou. – Tenseiga me salvou novamente... – afirmou para si mesmo. No entanto, quando tentou se levantar não conseguiu, estava muito ferido e por estar assim seu ferimento não cicatrizou totalmente, somente estancou o sangue e qualquer movimento – até o simples movimento de se levantar – poderia abrir o ferimento e fazer grandes estragos, então resolveu ficar repousando. Se ficasse quieto seus ferimentos cicatrizariam mais rápidos e poderia voltar para as Terras do Oeste bem rápido.

Sesshoumaru estava muito abatido mesmo, estava fraco por demais. Suas pernas tremiam pela fraqueza e sua visão estava embaçava e só tinha uma explicação: Cansaço. Durante anos e anos lutou, buscou ser mais forte e superar seu pai. Por um longo tempo procurou motivos para esquecer e apagar alguns pecados que todos os seres vivos tinham. Talvez libertando alguns sentimentos do seu coração pudesse ser um Rei e assim encontrar a perfeição tão obcecada que procurava. Porém, a maturidade chegou somente agora com seus quatrocentos e poucos anos, não era um yokai velho, nem tanto assim "adulto", mas já tinha alguma sabedoria e embora fugisse disso com todas suas forças a velha e sábia sabedoria do mundo insistia em se meter em sua vida. Uma delas é que o tempo acaba com tudo. Beleza, graça e ternura, tudo tem um tempo limite. E o pior de tudo era quando pensava nisso e a primeira pessoa que vinha em sua mente era justamente Rin.

Mesmo que não admitisse, Sesshoumaru queria ver todo mundo morrer, menos a Rin. Ele não estava preparado psicologicamente para algo que mexia com sua estrutura emocional que julgava não existir. – e então devido ao cansaço da vida Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos para adormecer novamente. – De alguns tempos para cá, Sesshoumaru relutava contra o afeto que sentia por Rin e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil controlar algumas coisas...

E se _apegar_ a alguém era uma coisa que não cabia nos padrões de Sesshoumaru.

Felizmente, algum tempo depois esse padrão mudou...

Dois dias se passaram, tanto Rin quanto Sesshoumaru se recuperavam de seus ferimentos à seus modos. Mesmo com pouco tempo, a perna e o braço de Rin já haviam voltado ao normal, realmente a erva era milagrosa. No final do segundo dia Rin começou a andar, devagar e calmamente, sua situação não estava tão boa assim. E sem senso de direção ela migrou para o coração da floresta.

As fibras, os tecidos, ossos e alguns órgãos de Sesshoumaru iam se cicatrizando muito lentamente, mais lentamente do que o normal e isto não passou despercebido pelo Senhor Feudal. – Maldição! – praguejou-se. Ficar parado e deitado não fazia o tipo de Sesshoumaru, ele precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível! No entanto, ao tentar se levantar um ferimento se abriu e lá começou a sair muito sangue. – Maldito seja Lorde Yuri! – novamente amaldiçoou. – Ao tentar abrir os olhos e erguer a cabeça Sesshoumaru viu tudo ao seu redor girar e pela quinta vez só naquele dia caiu sobre os joelhos. Como era teimoso! Mesmo dando-lhe um conselho de ficar quieto teimava em se locomover, incrível como a paciência do Lorde se esgotava com a lentidão da natureza. E novamente, o jovem daiyokai desmaiou pela falta de oxigênio em seu cérebro.

Pelo que tudo indicava, ele estava envenenado.

Do outro lado da floresta não muito longe, Rin caminhava à passos de tartaruga. Recuperar os movimentos foi um milagre, mas abusar da sorte não era aconselhável. Mesmo perdida e um pouco irritada por não se lembrar de quem era; a dama manteve sua fé em que a qualquer momento um relampejo de seu passado pudesse vir à tona. Mesmo fechando os olhos com força e forçando sua mente para que alguma lembrança voltasse para o consciente nada vinha. Nada além de um branco total.

– Pelo menos o meu nome! – disse para si apelando para seu cérebro.

Inutilmente ela tentava e enquanto tentava se recordar de algo a mesma andava em direção a algum lugar que poderia ser sua luz no fim da trilha. Era tudo que Rin precisava... Naquele momento.

* * *

><p>Com sua espada encravada no chão de barro úmido um yokai sorria satisfeito. Em seu campo de batalha uma grande mancha de sangue. Em seus lábios o sorriso da vitória...<p>

– O que acha Soounga? – perguntou Yuri ao vento, sabia onde quer que esteja o espírito maligno da espada, ele certamente ouvira. – Uma grande mancha de sangue. Primeira fase do plano concluída.

A curta luta entre os feudos resultou em muitas mortes, de ambos os lados. Muita das almas que ali ficaram foram direcionadas direto para o inferno servindo de alimento para a espada da dominação. Em pouco tempo Soounga teria forças suficiente para abrir novamente o portal. E esse momento estava próximo.

– O dia está chegando! – falou a espada do frasco de vidro do aposento de Yuri no reino Leste.

Yuri tirou a espada do solo úmido que estava sendo atingido pela fina chuva naquele momento e resolveu voltar para seu castelo consciente de ter feito um ótimo trabalho. – Idiotas! – falou Yuri – Caindo numa armadilha tão clichê! O vilão vai raptar a mocinha e o cavaleiro vem salvar sua princesa caindo diretamente nas minhas garras – sorriu maleficamente.

Um plano totalmente comum com um diferencial que poderia causar grandes estragos. O único diferencial naquele plano era que a grande parte dele daria certo... Mas, Yuri não contava com uma coisa: Traição. Três traições que lhe custariam a glória. A lua, o sangue e o eclipse destruiriam sua vida.

Um pequeno detalhe faria todo o diferencial.

* * *

><p>Jaken estava nervoso. Na verdade, estava totalmente descontrolado. O sapo yokai verde andava de um lado para o outro na sala dos generais, alguns haviam retornado da batalha outros não, poucos soldados de Sesshoumaru haviam sido mortos, alguns coronéis estavam em um estado muito crítico, fora que havia uma nota oficial do Imperador comunicando sua ia até o Feudo Oeste. Pelo andar da carruagem, nada sabia o Imperador Imagawa sobre a batalha entre o Leste e o Oeste, mas o que mais preocupava Jaken não eram essas coisas que supostamente ele devia tratar, mas sim o desaparecimento de seu tão idolatrado Lorde.<p>

– Seus incompetentes! – brigava Jaken com alguns soldados. – Como não sabem o que aconteceu com Sesshoumaru-sama?

– Será que ele morreu? – perguntou um.

– Não sei, não achamos o corpo dele em canto nenhum. – respondeu o outro.

– Será que nosso Lorde fugiu da guerra? – o primeiro soldado voltou a perguntar.

– Oras bolas! Nunca nosso Lorde fugiria de uma luta! – Jaken se meteu na conversa defendendo seu senhor. – Agora chega de conversa! Vão, vão logo procurar Lorde Sesshoumaru pelas redondezas.

– E porque você não faz isso Jaken-sama? O senhor sabe mais do que todos nós juntos aqui onde Lorde Sesshoumaru poderia estar. – disse o segundo soldado.

– Seu idiota eu não posso sair daqui! – berrou. – Mas, não é uma má idéia procurar Sesshoumaru-sama! – falou mais convencido da idéia. – SESSHOUMARU-SAMA EU ESTOU A CAMINHO! – gritou saindo da frente dos soldados e indo para floresta ir atrás de seu amo.

– Jaken-sama é mesmo devotado ao nosso Lorde. – falou o segundo soldado.

– Nada! Isso já é neurose desse yokai sapo. – disse o primeiro yokai virando-se e seguindo o seu caminho.

* * *

><p>Um clima agradável de sol se fazia na vila onde Inuyasha morava junto com Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou e Kaede. Uma suposta paz podia se sentir naquele local, mas apesar da aparência o local não estava totalmente em paz. Umas picuinhas começaram a se formar, boatos estranhos e fofocas comprometedoras. – É verdade isso? – dizia um morador ao seu compassa. – É o que todos estão comentando! – respondeu o outro falando baixinho. E o motivo desse alvoroço todo era simplesmente o desaparecimento de Inuyasha e Rin. Kagome já estava irritada, fazia alguns dias que Inuyasha havia desaparecido e Rin também. A <em>miko <em>não suportava viver naquela agonia e insegurança que o ambiente a transmitia.

– Sango-san, eu não estou gostando disso! – bufou colocando as mãos na cintura.

– Kagome-sama! Relaxa, vamos torcer para que Rin esteja com Inuyasha, caso contrário aí sim teremos que ficar bem preocupados. Aliás, Kaede-sama já deu falta de algumas roupas da Rin?

– Pior que já. – rodou os olhos – ela quer matar tanto a Rin quanto o Inuyasha por estarem desaparecido e sabe Sango-san... – Kagome entristeceu seu olhar e olhou para algum ponto do chão – Às vezes sinto inveja da Rin...

– Por quê? – perguntou Sango pegando uma bacia de roupas do chão.

– Ela e Inuyasha são muito próximos...

– Eles são só amigos. – disse Sango pegando um quimono de dentro da bacia estendendo.

– Justamente! Na época em que nós procurávamos os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas também éramos só amigos... Só amigos... – repetiu as duas últimas palavras colocando um tom melancólico nelas.

– Kagome-sama... Inuyasha-kun te ama mais que tudo, disso eu tenho certeza. É meio impossível ele e Rin terem algo! Por favor, pare de pensar nessas coisas tudo bem? Se não você irá arranjar graves problemas. Com muitas pessoas...

– Você fala isso por causa da vovó Kaede e de Sesshoumaru?

– Exatamente... Creio que o coração da Rin-chan já tenha dono... Ela olha para o Inuyasha como um irmão, apesar de Rin ser humana e o Inuyasha um hanyou ambos têm uma história de vida semelhante e isso aproximou os dois...

– Tudo bem, eu vou tentar. – Kagome sorriu, suspirou e olhou para o céu. – Inuyasha... Onde está você?

* * *

><p>As horas passaram voando. Já era fim de tarde e os raios de sol estavam numa mistura de vermelho e laranja que se infiltrava no meio dos troncos e galhos das árvores. Alguns passarinhos piavam e algumas corujas já faziam seus barulhos esquisitos. Rin já estava caminhando há horas e precisava parar em algum canto para descansar. A humana se apoiou em uma árvore e buscou fôlego, depois de um minuto criou coragem para andar, ao cruzar outra árvore viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção, com medo de ser algum inimigo Rin ficou atrás da árvore e ficou admirando o yokai que estava gravemente ferido dormindo tranquilamente com seu rosto sereno e passivo. Aquilo aqueceu o coração da humana que não entendia daquela situação e nem percebeu que havia encostado-se a um arbusto e que fez um gruindo que despertou o yokai que se levantou rapidamente com os olhos vermelhos. Rin se assustou e recuou um passo, além de está assustada com o que estava acontecendo, Rin estava assustada por aquilo lhe trazer uma sensação estranha. – <em>Sinto como se isso já tivesse acontecido comigo!<em> – pensou.

Sem perceber os olhos do yokai havia voltado ao normal e olhava para ela com uma expressão em seu rosto sem emoção nenhuma e aquilo incomodou a humana. _Ele_ era frio e bastante sério! – Rin engoliu em seco e recuou outro passo. – Sua vontade era de correr, sair correndo dali, além de trazer uma sensação estranha aquilo trazia uma angústia sem tamanho.

– Rin? – falou o yokai.

Ela nada respondeu. O que iria responder? – sua respiração ficou alterada e começou a ficar mais nervosa.

– Rin! – chamou novamente o yokai de olhos âmbar. – O que faz aqui? Pensei que...

– Quem é você? – ela o cortou rapidamente com uma mão segurando o tronco da árvore e a outra no coração tentando inutilmente só com aquele gesto parar os batimentos involuntários de seu coração.

– O que disse? – questionou o yokai estreitando os olhos impacientemente.

– Quem é você? – ela não hesitou em repetir a pergunta.

– Não se faça de esquecida! – ele respondeu com arrogância.

– Como posso falar-te se nem ao menos lhe conheço... – falou saindo atrás da árvore e andando calmamente na direção do yokai – Afinal nem eu mesma me conheço... – sentou-se enfrente a Sesshoumaru – Você me conhece? – arqueou uma sobrancelha mostrando ao jovem daiyokai sua tremenda dúvida sobre sua própria existência.

O olhar inocente de Rin cativava aos poucos Sesshoumaru, seus olhos dourados percorriam o corpo inteiro de Rin, seu quimono estava manchado de sangue e seus olhos mostravam que realmente estava confusa com alguns fatos e inconscientemente sorriu de canto, um sorriso quase que imperceptível.

– Você está ferido... – ela começou a falar novamente tirando Sesshoumaru de seu transe. – Como aconteceu?

– Eu é que pergunto, por que está ferida?

– Se eu soubesse... – ela respondeu – Certamente não estaria perdida nesse lugar.

– Como ousa me responder assim humana... – rangeu os dentes.

– Por que falas como se houvesse uma grande diferença entre nós, nem ao menos sei seu nome. – ela simplesmente ignorou a ofensa proferida antes.

– Claro que há uma diferença entre nós, eu sou o Lorde das Terras do Oeste, para o caso de você ter esquecido. Um daiyokai muito importante, humana. – ele se recusava a aceitar o fato que ela realmente tinha se esquecido de tudo. Só podia ser brincadeira! Isso! Sesshoumaru pensou que era uma brincadeira, porém... Não era...

– Tá! O que isso vai influenciar na minha vida? – disse como se ele não houvesse falado grandes coisas e fechou os olhos.

– Você é uma mera humana... – fechou os olhos também tentando não se irritar. – Como podes ter se esquecido de mim? Como tem a audácia de ter me apagado de sua memória?

– Não posso me esquecer de algo que não me recordo. Novamente lhe digo: nem sei seu nome... Nem ao menos sei o meu – deu de ombro.

– Não precisa saber... – o Lorde se levantou com dificuldade, ainda sentia dor na área do abdome – Siga a trilha do sul e suma da minha frente.

– Espera, – ela se ergueu e o fitou seriamente – primeiro: você está ferido, olha para você... Mal consegue ficar de pé; segundo: se sabes quem eu sou então me diga, quando cheguei me lembro de você ter me chamado de Rin. Quem eu sou? Quem é você? – seus olhos se encheram de tristeza, aquilo já estava sendo um fardo para ela.

Sesshoumaru não tinha nem idéia de como explicar para ela aquela situação, além de não estar com muita paciência para isso e se o destino – se que ele existe – quis que ela esquecesse-se de tudo, então que assim seja. Melhor assim, melhor ela se esquecer de tudo e tentar uma nova vida, enquanto ele tenta fazer o mesmo, infelizmente para o azar dele, uma das "qualidades" que os yokais têm é que eles nunca se esquecem de nada. E aquele Lorde não estava a fim de se esquecer Rin... – seu olhar triste caiu sobre os olhos castanhos. E uma pergunta caiu como estralo: por que Rin estava ferida e sem memória?

– Não faria sentido mesmo se eu tentasse explicar... – virou-se e começou a caminhar em direção ao seu palácio.

Rin ficou por um tempo refletindo aquilo, tentando espremer alguma informação sobre aquilo e depois sorriu. – _Se eu o seguir... _– ela nem completou a frase, já sabia o resultado daquilo.

Se ela o seguisse, certamente saberia quem era e poderia saber sobre aquela criatura que tanto chamou sua atenção. A jovem dama correu até o yokai com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela sabia, ela já suspeitava que ele, aquele homem de olhos tão dourados sabia alguma coisa sobre sua pessoa e aquilo significava que era um bom sinal, para Rin.

– Então, você ainda não me falou o seu nome... – disse o alcançando e colocando as mãos atrás das costas.

Sesshoumaru olhou a moça pelo canto do olhou e a admirou por alguns segundos o sorriso que sentiu falta, o sorriso que tanto desprezou. Pelo que tudo indicava Sesshoumaru estava tendo uma segunda chance para se arrepender de seus pecados e esquecer seu orgulho que o afastara ele de Rin. Afinal ele estava com medo... Medo se deixar influenciar por coisas que julgava ser inútil. – _Vai ser divertido descobrir... Algumas coisas... – _pensou o Lorde...

– Hein? – Rin o tirou de seu devaneio.

– Sesshoumaru, Lorde Sesshoumaru.

Rin sorriu e virou o corpo enfrente de Sesshoumaru o forçando parar e olhar para ela fixamente. – Muito prazer! – disse estendendo a mão. – Eu não tenho nome, mas será um grande prazer em conhecer você! – sorriu.

Sesshoumaru, mesmo indiferente, estendeu sua mão para cumprimentar Rin. – Você se chamará Rin. Muito prazer.

– Bem, Sesshoumaru-sama, agora que nós nos conhecemos, eu acho que precisamos fazer uma parada. Logo escurecerá! – falou olhando para cima e vendo que os raios solares de fim de tarde infiltravam na floresta com muita dificuldade.

– Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin e depois para cima.

– Faremos uma pausa, meus ferimentos não estão totalmente cicatrizados... E você precisa tomar um banho, seu cheiro está me incomodando.

– Tudo bem! E desculpa pelo meu cheiro tão insuportável! – Rin falou ironicamente – Mas... Onde vou encontrar roupas limpas agora? Neste momento? Do que adiantaria eu tomar banho e usar a mesma roupa?

– O fedor de sangue coagulado do seu corpo diminuiria!

– Se você diz... – Rin virou-se de costas e começou a andar atrás de alguma fonte de águas termais. Todavia, quando deu o primeiro passo ouviu um ruído de dor partindo de Sesshoumaru, rapidamente virou-se para ver o que havia acontecido e lá estava ele sobre os joelhos com uma expressão de dor.

Ela se aproximou dele e fez menção de ajudá-lo, mas ele se recusou, mantendo – por enquanto – sua pose de daiyokai orgulhoso que não precisava de ninguém.

–Posso ajudar? – ela tentou novamente.

– Não! Já disse que não preciso de sua ajuda, agora vá! Vá tomar banho!

– Tá! Fica ai morrendo de dor então. – Rin queria jogar o mesmo jogo de Sesshoumaru: Fingir que não liga. E estava começando a dar certo! Isso era um bom sinal. Ela deu as costas a Sesshoumaru e foi tomar seu banho.

* * *

><p>Alguns passarinhos ainda cantavam no silêncio do inicio de noite, alguns corvos pousavam sobre alguns galhos das árvores e poucos vaga-lumes começaram a aparecer perto do lago... Um jovem yokai ruivo começou a andar à procura de sua próxima cobaia.<p>

– Olha só quem eu encontro perdida por aqui...

– Não começa... Há uma barreira a partir desse ponto, Hime-san conseguiu passar, mas eu não e é isso que eu não consigo entender...

– Como é inútil Dalila, nem na forma humana consegue ficar... Nem Hime-san consegue reparar... Como queres ser rainha daquelas terras que chama tanto de paraíso se nem ser babá de uma pessoa, humana, consegue vigiar? Olhe para você! É muita humilhação, maninha...

– Yuuki cala-te e me leve de volta para meu lar... Hime-san logo voltará...

O yokai ruivo de olhos violetas balançou a cabeça negativamente e enrolou Dalila envolta de seu corpo. Virou de costas e tomou um caminho diferente do qual Dalila e Rin iriam tomar.

Yuuki era um yokai serpente, irmão mais novo de Dalila, um nômade que vive a viajar pelas terras mais ricas para roubar informações para poder vender para seus respectivos inimigos, um espião de alto escalão que nunca foi descoberto. Alguns poucos senhores feudais sabiam de sua existência. Um ladrão da noite, uma sentinela sem capitão, um amante de ouro. Irônico quando tinha a oportunidade, cínico quando era necessário, assassino sem coração quando lhe davam uma ordem. Este era Yuuki.

O que Dalila não sabia sobre seu irmão era que agora ele tinha um chefe que mudaria um pouco as coisas, principalmente algumas coisas que envolvia sua liberdade...

_Cada personagem tinha seu próprio objetivo, seu próprio sonho, mas todos estavam sendo manipulados por outros dos quais não dariam a oportunidade para que esses sonhos pudessem ser concretizados... Uma verdadeira cama de gato!_

* * *

><p>– Nota: Olá! Como vai você? Sim! Eu voltei, eu precisava de um tempo, creio eu que já tive esse tempo e agora que estou com a auto-estima lá encima posso prosseguir com minhas fanfics! Eu demorei, sim eu precisava demorar eu precisava pensar e voltar a ter boas idéias para essa fic que é maravilhosa – não mais que Sweet Queen xD – enfim...<p>

Estou de volta, porém sem tempo para postar constantemente, mas na minha folga do trabalho tirarei um tempo para escrever! (: então não me abandonem!

Reviews! Please! :)

Beijos,

Bulma Buttowski ;)


	9. Cavaleiros negros

Disclaimer: _Inuyasha não me pertence, pertence a nossa querida Rumiko Takahashi :D_

Ficwriter: _Bulma Buttowski._

_Boa leitura a todas minhas leitoras lindas! :)_

_**Aviso: Leiam com emoção e entonação! Hehehe (:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifices of a Lord.<strong>

**Capítulo 9: **Cavaleiros negros.

Os dias se passaram... Eles ainda caminhavam juntos pela floresta. Com pouco diálogo, pouca troca de olhares, sem nem ao menos pronunciarem seus nomes. Nenhum movimento involuntário, nem batimentos cardíacos acelerados, nada... Nada além de seus corpos andando sozinhos pela trilha da floresta rumo ao Oeste. Ele havia se recuperado totalmente e a ela havia comprado outro quimono. Mas não foi o suficiente e o estresse só aumentou. Ela cansada de andar e de não saber de nada. – _Eu deveria ter tomado um caminho diferente_. – Pensou a humana de braços cruzados quase bufando até tropeçar num outro galho de árvore e quase cair de cara no chão... De novo.

Bufou e literalmente engoliu um xingamento, apertou a própria mão em punho e respirou bem fundo para se manter a calma.

– Deveria prestar mais atenção. – ele falou.

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru que estava com o corpo ligeiramente virado para direção dela com um olhar tão frio e vazio que arrepiava a sua espinha. – _Como alguém consegue ser assim? – _perguntou-se mentalmente.

Ela não respondeu a afirmação anterior. Realmente não estava com cabeça para bater boca com aquele yokai e nem queria. Se quisesse saber sobre sua vida tinha que ignorar o gelo daquele ser frio. Se bem que não tinha obtido nenhum progresso, nenhuma informaçãozinha, nada de nada e...

Rin fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e começou a colocar para fora tudo que estava sentindo naquele momento.

– Estou com fome... – disse por fim.

Ele virou o rosto olhando para trilha ignorando-a e ela percebeu. Irritada, começou a reclamar mais ainda.

– Estou cansada, com sono, meus pés doem, preciso de um banho, uma roupa nova, tomar água, não sei quem eu sou e você não me ajuda! Por que não fala comigo? Ai! Estou estressada, já disse que meus pés estão machucados por eu tanto tropeçar em galhos secos? Ei! – ela o chamou quando percebeu que estava falando sozinha. – Ei! – novamente chamou-o e começou a correr atrás do daiyokai. – Ei, me espera! – gritou. – Ai! Como você é chato! – reclamou.

Rin não sabia, mas Sesshoumaru estava começando a ficar estressado com as atitudes infantis dela! O daiyokai estava num humor horrível, afinal já tinha se _desacostumado _com o jeito impaciente de Rin. Porém, em alguns sórdidos momentos sua mente aliviou como um anestésico, uma droga que não consumia há décadas. Sorria internamente e inconscientemente. Ele, Sesshoumaru, Lorde das Terras do Oeste, por um momento estava feliz... Talvez essa felicidade interna pudesse modificar seu humor ligeiramente alterado pela mocinha que estava atrás de si. Sem querer o jovem yokai sorriu rapidamente...

– Pare de reclamar, pense que você está viva... – disse o Lorde sem olhá-la.

– Do que adianta estar viva e não poder fazer nada? Saber nada? Usufruir nada? – Bufou a humana.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu e somente seguiu pela floresta ignorando a menina como sempre fazia. Uma hora ela iria pára de choramingar e seguir viagem com ele calada. Todavia não foi isso que aconteceu...

Ela parou de andar e sentou-se de baixo de uma árvore. Seus pés realmente estavam doendo e também estavam machucados, por que ele não compreendia isso? Ela estava realmente com fome e queria dormir um pouco. Tentar recordar um pouco de sua vida; queria colocar os neurônios no lugar e responder as próprias perguntas, mas parecia que estava sendo uma missão terrivelmente difícil. A doce menina encolheu os ombros e abraçou o próprio corpo, depois do gelo de Sesshoumaru ela poderia ficar ali sozinha, afinal não ia adiantar nada ficar adulando ele... Pelo menos era assim que ela pensava.

– _Baka! _– falou mentalmente. – _Eu sou mesmo uma idiota!_

Sesshoumaru parou, sentiu o cheiro de tristeza e angustia vindo de Rin. Olhou para trás e não viu uma criança emburrada e sim uma mulher adulta confusa e perdida. Regressou e parou em frente a Rin, abaixou-se e a fitou. Durante alguns milésimos de segundos, ele a encarou intensamente buscando em sua memória informações que poderiam ser úteis a serem ditas naquela hora e ao mesmo em tempo que fazia isso ele se perguntava o que porquê de está tão empenhado em dizer aquela humana algo que nem mais lhe interessava... Bem, não adiantava mais. Se perguntar só iria lhe trazer mais dor de cabeça.

Respirou com certa tranqüilidade e olhou para os lados a fim de se livrar logo daquilo.

– Seu nome é Rin. – começou – Você vive numa aldeia de humanos onde há uma exterminadora de yokais, um meio-yokai, um monge e duas sacerdotisas e o que parece é que você trabalha para o Imperador. – inconscientemente o Lorde franziu o cenho na última parte, abominando as próprias palavras. Bem, a principio ela apenas sorriu timidamente.

Sesshoumaru também tinha suas dúvidas em relação a Rin. Ele não mais a conhecia como antes, também não tinha como, passou anos e anos longe dela, inevitável não saber nada sobre sua vida, na verdade, ele também estava um _pouco_ curioso para saber um pouco mais que o necessário sobre a vida daquela humana. Uma curiosidade que vinha crescendo a cada dia... Aquilo já estava virando uma batalha interior muito incômoda para ele... Porém o mesmo acabou ignorando.

Rin o olhou profundamente tentando guardar cada informação que ele lhe dizia. Puxou as pernas e abraçou-as ainda mais e fitou seus pés machucados... – _Não é suficiente... – _Ela queria mais, saber mais, aquilo não eram informações suficientes, porém contentou-se com aquilo. Pelo menos por enquanto...

– Obrigada... – disse bem baixinho.

– Agora podemos continuar. – afirmou o Senhor Feudal – Há um vilarejo de humanos aqui perto. Lá você poderá descansar tranquilamente, repor suas energias. Temos muito que andar ainda até as Terras do Oeste.

– Tudo bem...

Rin se esforçou um pouco para se levantar. Ia tentar caminhar o mais rápido possível, pois já estava escurecendo. Logo não enxergaria os galhos e aí sim seus pés ficariam mais machucados ainda! Mesmo com dor, Rin deu uma olhada para Sesshoumaru, estava há alguns poucos passos atrás dele.

– _Por que sinto um aperto no peito quando vejo esse homem? _– pensou a moça fitando as costas do daiyokai. – _É melhor esquecer. Afinal, nada faz sentindo!_

A jovem humana estava tão distraída com seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que o yokai havia parado. Ela tomou um susto quando percebeu que estava muito próximo do jovem Lorde.

– Sinto muito. – seu coração só faltava sair pela boca pelo grande susto!

– Seus pés... – disse o daiyokai e Rin rapidamente olhou para seus próprios pés – Estão sangrando muito... – ele estava olhando os pés de Rin totalmente preocupado.

– Você está preocupado? – perguntou inocentemente.

Ele não respondeu, virou de costas e abaixou-se. – Suba! – ordenou. – Seus pés estão muito feridos, assim não conseguirá andar amanhã.

Rin ficou boquiaberta, não esperava uma atitude assim do homem e meio receosa subiu e logo voltaram a andar pela floresta.

– Obrigada novamente... – agradeceu com a cabeça encostada nas costas de Sesshoumaru.

Já o Lorde admirou-se pela atitude que teve, não esperava de si mesmo uma preocupação tão grande com ela. Estava ele agindo por impulso?

– _Não interessa! _– pensou o Senhor Feudal. – _Não é bom pensar nessas coisas. Perguntas só geram mais perguntas._

Não demorou muito para que eles chegassem ao vilarejo, Sesshoumaru disse que ficaria dentro da floresta esperando que ela descansasse e Rin seguiu até a vila alojando-se rapidamente. Tomou um banho bem demorado, vestiu um novo quimono, fez um curativo nos pés e dormiu como anjo. Finalmente estaria descansando depois de uma longa viagem.

* * *

><p>Yuuki já estava impaciente de estar com Dalila que falava por demais sobre Hime-san. Em alguns momentos planejou até como mataria sua própria irmã. – <em>Cobra chata! – <em>pensou já com os neurônios a flor da pele. Por sorte, a viagem de volta ao Paraíso de Dalila já estava acabando, só restava um pouco mais que duas milhas para terminar. E finalmente se livraria de sua irmã chata.

– Só mais um pouquinho. – disse bem baixinho o jovem Yuuki.

Dalila tinha uma grande missão. Cuidar de Hime-san até o dia planejado que seria no final do inverno e se falhasse em sua missão seria queimada viva. E a última coisa que queria era morrer queimada por seu chefe.

– Hime-san... Onde estás?

Dalila era uma yokai um pouco diferente. Poucos notavam que ela era de fato uma yokai, pois sempre permanecia na sua forma de monstro. Uma serpente. Raramente ficava na forma humana por lhe custar muito esforço, mas só na forma humana que podia recuperar-se de qualquer ferimento ou ataque. A criatura em sua forma humana era muito bonita. Cabelos loiros e olhos vermelhos, uma pele branca como a neve e uma voz de anjo. Era alta e tinha um corpo esbelto. Tinha um dom impressionante de ler mentes e rapidamente se apegava as pessoas. Era muito fiel aos seus chefes, mas ultimamente, não estava agindo como deveria...

– Dalila, seja bem-vinda ao seu paraíso. – disse Yuuki mostrando o caminho até os limites do Paraíso de Dalila. – Daqui não posso mais avançar. Recupere-se e volte para sua missão, Dalila.

Ela nada falou e apenas seguiu até seu lar.

– Acinzentado, cheio de galhos secos, certamente meu paraíso.

Yuuki virou-se e fechou os olhos. Ele também tinha sua missão. E iria atrás de seu alvo, afinal, no final tinha sua recompensa. Grande era sua recompensa!

– Humpf! Dane-se os planos desses loucos, quero somente minha recompensa. – e como uma faísca Yuuki correu pela floresta adentro, desaparecendo entre os arbustos.

Dalila viu seu irmão indo embora e se pergunta o por quê dele não querer entrar em seu paraíso. Enfim, ela não queria saber agora, pois nesse momento apenas queria se recuperar de seus ferimentos. Atravessou o jardim sem vida e sentou-se na única árvore que não perdia suas folhas no outono.

A árvore da vida.

Lá recuperaria seus poderes e ficaria mais poderosa e resistente. Conseguira até ficar mais tempo na forma humana. Sentou-se numa das grandes raízes da grande árvore e com seu poder psíquico fez com que uma maçã desgrudasse do galho e fosse diretamente a sua mão.

– Nyah! Eu falei para Hime-san comer a maçã, mas que menina teimosa! Não me ouviu! E agora está perdida no bosque... – A criatura mordeu um pedaço da fruta e fechou os olhos.

* * *

><p>Os raios de sol já não conseguiam mais penetrar nas Terras do Leste. Nuvens pesadas e negras rondavam o feudo como um grande capuz negro. Yuri havia matado muita gente na curta batalha que houve ali, agora a alma de todos estavam presas naquele lugar servindo como escravos para construção de algo totalmente maligno. Um grande campo de holocausto estava sendo preparado. Um grande buraco em direção ao centro de Terra, assim como uma grande mesa para sacrifício.<p>

Zumbis feitos de restos de carne humana e com barro e sustentados por almas perdidas estavam trabalhando com muito fervor sobre o comando de Yuri. Grandes máquinas feitas de madeira foram feitas, também armas e armadilha para futuros inimigos.

– Soounga... O que desejas mais?

– Traga-me ela... Se ela estiver aqui... Certamente os filhos de Inu no Taisho virão também.

– Sim, eu a trarei.

Yuri baixou a cabeça e saiu de seu alojamento onde estavam os vasos de flores vermelhas e a grande bola com o olho que tudo vê.

O Lorde das Terras do Leste seguiu até a entrada de seu castelo, onde estava uma grande cavalaria de zumbis negros. Almas cobertas por quimonos negros montados em cavalos negros que eram cegos. Todos estavam prontos, era só ordenar que os escravos malditos de Yuri seguiriam fielmente sua ordem e a ordem era muito simples:

– Tragam Rin. A humana de cabelos negros e pele branca, de voz macia e de beleza divina. Tragam Hime-san. Viva... – ordenou o Lorde das Terras do Leste.

Os portões do castelo foram abertos e rapidamente os cavaleiros negros seguiram rumo a floresta a procurar Rin.

O vento havia dado a eles uma informação valiosa: A localização de sua presa. Que se encontrava numa vila próxima das Terras do Oeste.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha estava há dias rodando pela floresta sem saber o quê fazer. Não podia voltar para o vilarejo! Todos iam perguntar sobre Rin e não o deixaria em paz.<p>

– Feeeh! E agora o que eu faço?

O meio yokai já estava tão neurótico que rodava em círculos e coçava a cabeça pensando em mil e uma desculpas em dar a Kaede e Kagome. Sabia que ela perguntaria coisas demais e não podia dizer nada, não podia falar sobre o fato que Rin havia se encontrado com Sesshoumaru e o fato também que ele não queria vê-la mais. Raivoso, sentou-se no chão com as pernas e os braços cruzados, estreitou o cenho e bufou umas quatro vezes.

– E agora? E agora? – falou mais uma vez. – O que eu faço?

Inuyasha não teve outra opção, decidiu voltar ao vilarejo. Pulou sobre os galhos das árvores em rumo ao vilarejo, sabia que Kagome e os outros ansiavam por sua volta.

Agora não tinha mais volta, ele iria enfrentar todos de uma vez por todas... Nem que para isso ele precisasse mentir.

– Uma mentirinha na o vai fazer mal a ninguém... – concluiu sua epifania.

* * *

><p>Dalila já estava recuperada e tinha suas forças de volta e decidiu que iria atrás de Hime-san. Saiu do Paraíso as presas e atravessou o bosque. Mas, quando chegou perto de um riacho olhou que do outro lado e viu que estava passando uma cavalaria apresada de cavalos e homens negros.<p>

Assustou-se ao ler a mente de um. Estavam atrás de Hime-san! Sua respiração faltou-lhe por alguns segundos e deu alguns passos para trás. Yuri estava por atrás daquela comanda! Era sombrio de mais, forte de mais e totalmente maligno. Infelizmente Dalila não conseguiu ver o motivo por quais todos aqueles homens estarem atrás de Rin, por sorte conseguiu uma informação valiosa. A localização exata da humana.

Ela estava numa vila perto o Território Oeste, isso já era muito útil.

– Rin está em grande perigo! – Dalila apresou o passo e correu em direção a sua princesa.

Ficou em forma de serpente e passou por todos os cavaleiros pegando um atalho pela cachoeira.

Os Cavaleiros negros iam a toda velocidade em direção ao vilarejo onde Rin se encontrava, desceram as montanhas e logo começaram a atacar a vila. Atiçaram fogo contra as cabanas e mataram as pessoas com suas espadas, só queriam Rin e no meio de tanto sangue humano muito deles se atrapalharam e estavam com certa dificuldade de encontrar Hime-san.

Os gritos começaram ecoar por todo local e Sesshoumaru logo se espertou, começou a correr até o vilarejo e sabia que Rin estava correndo perigo, mas com tanto sangue e fumaça Sesshoumaru encontrou dificuldades de encontrar Rin e enquanto procurava teve que matar alguns cavaleiros que o impediam de chegar até a humana.

Os zumbis não morriam facilmente já que de fato estavam mortos eram apenas criaturas infelizes que estavam sendo sustentadas por almas perdidas. Sem muita paciência Sesshoumaru sacou Tenseiga e purificou muitas almas que estavam em seu caminho e no embalo acabou ressuscitando alguns humanos. Porém, nada de Rin.

Dalila aproveitou a confusão e encontrou Rin numa cabana um pouco mais distante das outras. Ela tentava sair de baixo de um pedaço de madeira que havia caído sobre sua perna direita. Dalila rapidamente ficou em sua forma humana e a ajudou.

– Vamos Hime-san! Temos que sair daqui! – disse Dalila puxando Rin para fora da cabana que já estava em chamas.

– Espere! Eu tenho que avisar...

– Não! Depois conversamos! – Dalila a interrompeu e acelerou mais ainda o passo quando percebeu que Rin estava inalando muita fumaçae estava começando a tossir.

– Rápido! Rápido! – apressou a serpente.

Dalila correu com Hime-san rumo a floresta longe dos Cavaleiros negros que já tinha descoberto o localização de dama. Rin olhou para trás e viu Sesshoumaru lutando com um cavaleiro, tentou se soltar de Dalila, mas ela não deixou.

– Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru-sama! – chamou o Lorde. – Solte-me, solte-me, deixe-me ir!

– Não Hime-san! Não estás vendo que não estás em seu juízo normal! Sesshoumaru não está aqui! – Dalila continuou a puxá-la, mas Rin resistia.

– Solte-me! Solte-me! – Rin usou toda a sua força e soltou-se de Dalila e começou a correr até Sesshoumaru. Enfiou-se no meio da fumaça ignorando a dor na perna e os cavaleiros negros que começaram a seguir.

Ela olhava para um lado e olhava para outro e não conseguia mais o encontrar. Chamou-o mais de uma vez, mas parecia que ele não a ouvia. Rin fechava seus olhos com força e lágrimas desciam em seu rosto. A fumaça já estava lhe fazendo muito mal, tão mal que já não estava mais conseguindo respirar, andava que nem uma barata tonta sem saber por onde seguir e de fato estava perdida. Podre humana! Sem saber a quem pedir socorro!

Um cavaleiro negro aproximou-se de Rin e a quase raptou se não fosse por Dalila ter puxado seu braço com força e a levando dali rapidamente. Entre a fumaça Dalila conseguiu abrir um caminho até a entrada da floresta. Dois ou três cavaleiros as seguiam com muita rapidez, eles tentavam encurralar as duas atacando com flechas que tinham bolas de fogo e até mesmo com espadas, o Lorde, que já tinha percebido o alvoroço, correu em direção aos Cavaleiros e notou que duas mulheres corriam rumo à floresta. Uma tinha cabelos loiros e a outra cabelos negros e que estava ferida, forçou mais um pouco a vista e percebeu num estalo que ela era a Rin. Correu até os homens e seus cavalos e os atingiu com um único golpe de Tenseiga os fuzilando de uma só vez.

– Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru-sama! – Rin o chamava-o com uma mão estendida, mesmo sendo puxada por Dalila. – Solte-me! Solte-me! Estranha!

– Não posso Hime-san. – as duas entraram no bosque e saíram da vista dos cavaleiros e de Sesshoumaru.

O Lorde tentou segui-las, mas foi impedido por uma barreira. Olhou para trás e viu que a vila tinha sido totalmente destruída. E ainda algumas cabanas estavam pegando fogo, havia muita fumaça e muitas pessoas mortas. Sacou novamente Tenseiga e rapidamente ressuscitou todos que estavam mortos e logo em seguida saiu da vila indo em direção ao bosque atrás de Rin.

* * *

><p>Um cheiro de fumaça incomodou Inuyasha e aquela fumaça vinha da vila. Apresou o passo e viu tudo pegando fogo. Kagome e Sango lutavam intensamente contra vários yokais que atacaram sem motivo nenhum o vilarejo.<p>

– Ferida do Vento! – Inuyasha sacou Tesaiga e rapidamente atacou matando todos os yokais em um só golpe.

– Inuyasha... Você voltou! – Kagome correu e abraçou

– Kagome você está bem?

– Estou, mas e você? Você está bem? Você sumiu! Por que você sumiu? Onde você esteve esse tempo todo? Você sabia que a Rin também sumiu? Você sabe onde ela está?

– Calma Kagome! – Inuyasha afastou-se de Kagome e coçou a cabeça. – Nossa! Pra quê tantas perguntas?

– Inuyasha-kun, Kagome-sama! – Sango se aproximou. – Depois vocês conversam! Temos que apagar o fogo aqui!

– Hai! – disse os dois indo ajudar a apagar o fogo.

Depois de ajudar a apagar o fogo todos se reuniram na frente da casa da Sango. Já era muito tarde da noite e alguns aldeões se ajeitavam para poder terem um pouco de noite de sono. Alguns dormiam com amigos e outros familiares cujas cabanas não tinham sido atingidas.

– He, He! Inuyasha-kun! Fala, onde é que você se meteu todo esse tempo? – disse Miroku sentando-se do lado do amigo.

– Feh! Não é da tua conta monge safado!

– Ei! Não e ofende! Sou um cara curado! Tenho uma linda esposa e uma grande família feliz! Para nossa alegria né?

– Feh! – Inuyasha virou o rosto e fechou a cara.

– Inuyasha... – Kagome chamou a atenção do meio-yokai. – Onde você esteve? Fala para mim... – Kagome estava com os olhos tristes e vazios sabia do fundo do seu coração que Inuyasha não iria falar a verdade.

– Eu... Eu... – ele estava nervoso não sabia o que inventar. – Eu fui atrás da Rin... Eu vi quando ela estava arrumando as coisas dela, mas não sabia que ela ia fugir... Desculpa, mas eu não consegui alcançá-la. Ela sumiu no meio da floresta... – ele baixou a cabeça tentando ser mais convincente, queria que todos acreditassem nessa pequena mentirinha.

– Mas, por que Rin-chan iria fugir daqui? – Perguntou Sango.

– Talvez para encontrar Sesshoumaru, vai vê ela cansou de esperar por ele e resolveu ir atrás de uma resposta! – disse Miroku.

– É... Certamente Rin-chan não iria ficar a vida inteira esperando pelo Sesshoumaru. Mas, ela devia ter avisado a gente. – comentou Kagome.

–Talvez... – começou Inuyasha olhando para os lados e chamando a atenção de todos ali. – Ela não tenha avisado nós por causa da velha Kaede... Talvez... – fitou as estrelas. – Ela queira resolver sozinha isso... Afinal ela não é mais criança...

– Você tem razão Inuyasha... Kaede abomina a idéia da Rin se reencontrar com Sesshoumaru. – Miroku cruzou os braços e ficou pensativo. – Só não entendo o motivo para isso...

– Hey! Inuyasha! – exclamou Shippou – Finalmente você resolveu aparecer.

– Ai seu peste! Pare de me encher! Vai arranjar algo para fazer, vai, vai!

– Inuyasha... Você está falando a verdade né? Você não conseguiu pára a Rin-chan... Né? – Kagome perguntava olhando intensamente para Inuyasha.

– Feh Kagome! – Inuyasha se levantou e saiu em direção a uma árvore. – É claro que falei a verdade... – Inuyasha saiu andando e olhou o céu que tomava uma cor de lilás com azul. O dia já estava amanhecendo.

– Kagome-sama... Dá um tempo pra ele tá? Vamos deitar? – Chamou Sango.

– Já estou indo Sango-san... – suspirou a jovem sacerdotisa. – _Essa não é a verdade... Por que você não diz a verdade... Inuyasha? Por quê?_

De longe numa árvore que ainda estava coberto pela escuridão da noite Yuuki observava toda a situação. Olhava a reação de Inuyasha e de Kagome. E de todos os amigos que rodeavam eles dois.

– Hum... Então é aquela... A sacerdotisa Kagome e aquele é o meio-yokai que me falaram. Bem, acho que isso vai ser muito divertido! – sorriu o yokai.

* * *

><p>Dalila e Rin corriam pela floresta a todo vapor, estava tão escuro que nem perceberam um tronco de árvore caído no meio da estrada e as duas acabaram tropeçando no mesmo. Rin bateu com força a cabeça em outro tronco caído e Dalila caiu sobre o gramado. Rapidamente ela levantou-se e foi acudir Hime-san.<p>

– Hime-san, Hime-san! Você está bem? Hime-san, Hime-san!

– Ai, ai, ai minha cabeça! – Rin abriu os olhos e fitou Dalila a estranhando. – Quem é você?

– Gomen, sou eu, Dalila! Estou na minha forma humana. – sorriu timidamente.

– Dalila-san! Você é linda na forma humana, nossa! Impressionante... Bem... Onde estamos? – falou Rin com a mão na cabeça.

– Ai meu Deus... Você está bem! Graças aos céus! – A serpente abraçou a humana com todas as suas forças. Queria ter a certeza que ela estava bem.

– Eu não me recordo de nada depois que entramos no bosque. O que aconteceu?

– Gomen, gomen, mas também não sei... Uma barreira não me deixou passar e acabei me perdendo de você... Eu não faço a mínina idéia de como a senhorita chegou aqui.

– Lembro-me de ter tropeçado e caído e depois daí tem um vazio na minha mente. Não consigo me recordar de absolutamente nada...

– Creio que a senhorita tenha perdido a memória, ou algo assim, quando a encontrei na vila fala coisas sem sentido nenhum e clamava por alguém chamado Sesshoumaru-sama.

– Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru-sama? – Rin falou baixinho.

– Bem, agora não importa Hime-san, o importante é que você está bem. – Dalila respirou um pouco e continuou. – E agora o que faremos?

– Primeiro me explique o que está acontecendo. Por que você me tirou daquela vila?

Nesse exato momento Sesshoumaru estava atrás de uma árvore só ouvindo a conversa das duas. Depois de ter dado a volta no bosque encontrou um furo na barreira. Quem quer tenha feito a barreira ainda era amador e não sabia fazer muito bem. Chegou bem na hora em que Rin e Dalila estavam iniciando o diálogo. Agora ele tinha a prova que ela havia perdido a memória, só que depois do baque ela havia recuperado a memória.

– Lorde Yuri está atrás de você... Você tem que fugir. Hime-san, você tem que fugir daqui. Ouvi dizer que esse Lorde Yuri é um cara cruel. Ele certamente irá lhe seqüestrar para lhe fazer algum mal... E...

– Dalila! – chamou-a. – Eu não o conheço muito bem, mas sei que ele é capaz de fazer muito mal e é por isso que eu vou atrás dele. Se ele quer minha presença e então é isso que ele terá!

– Hime-san... Não podemos...

– E antes de irmos lá, vamos passar num local, preciso pegar uma coisa. – falou Rin se levantando. – Tenho umas coisinha para me acertar com esse Lorde...

– Hime-san... – Dalila tentou argumentar, mas acabou desistindo. – Se é o que deseja...

Rin olhou para o lugar onde Sesshoumaru estava e sentiu que ele estava ali, mas não conseguiu vê-lo. Seu coração apertou e apesar de tudo ela ainda estava magoada com ele. – _Será que esse tempo todo que estive "apagada" eu estive com ele? Será? Bem não importa..._ – pensou Rin ainda fitando a árvore – Vamos Dalila, temos que seguir o nosso caminho.

– Certo Hime-san. Ah! Sim e sua perna? E ainda está ferida... Não vai fazer nenhum curativo?

– Não se preocupe, logo, logo sarará! Você vai ver. Eu sou bem forte! – sorriu a princesa.

– Eu falei para senhorita comer a maçã, por que não me escuta? Não confia ainda em mim.

– He, He, He. Não é isso querida Dalila. E é claro que confio em você. – sorriu a dama.

– Bem, não parece...

– Pare Dalila... Ta bom?

As duas saíram andando quando viram que o sol já ia aparecer. Alguns minutos depois os raios solares começaram a iluminar o bosque, raios esses que iluminavam o rosto de Sesshoumaru que aos poucos começou a se incomodar com a luz e sair dali rumo ao Oeste.

– Menos uma preocupação para mim. Ela que cuide de sua vida... – mesmo falando aquilo o Lorde se sentia culpado. Porém parou de pensar naquilo, não seria bom para ele.

Depois de alguns minutos andando pela floresta Sesshoumaru começou a escutar alguém lhe chamando. Uma voz irritante e desesperadora. E certamente Sesshoumaru já podia desconfiar de quem seria aquela vozeia tão chata.

– Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Sess-hou-ma-ru-sa-ma! – gritava Jaken pela floresta.

– Jaken... – Sesshoumaru virou-se e olhou o servo tonto andando de um lado para o outro atrás de seu amo.

– Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama! Finalmente lhe encontrei. – respirou um pouco o servo. – O senhor está bem?

Sesshoumaru o olhou e começou a andar.

– Espere Sesshoumaru-sama! Vamos voltar para as Terras do Oeste? É para lar que o senhor vai, estou certo?

– Sim, vamos voltar.

– Ai que bom! – suspirou o sapo. – Que bom...

– "Que bom"? Por que falas isso Jaken? Não consegue dá conta do castelo quando estou fora? Humph! Estou começando a duvidar de sua capacidade, Jaken.

– Não, não é isso senhor! É que amanhã o Imperador Imagawa irá visitar o Feudo Oeste.

Nessa hora Sesshoumaru parou de andar e olhou para o servo.

– Imagawa?

_Agora tudo estava conspirando contra Sesshoumaru, mas ele ia reverter essa situação e seria naquele momento._

* * *

><p>–Nota da autora: <strong>Eu voltei, voltei para ficar... (8) <strong>Olá! Olha quem ressuscitou do mundo dos mortos! EU! hehehehehe Pois é eu estou viva. Estou de volta, encontrei um tempo para ajeitar esse capítulo que já estava pronto há quase um mês e espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo está com duas páginas feitas.**\o/** Aos poucos estou a atualizando essas fics atrasadas e logo, logo estará tudo resolvido!

Obrigada pessoal pelo apoio e pelo carinho eu agradeço a atenção de todos.

**Claro não posso deixar de pedir! REVIEW! Estou com saudades delas! Por favor, por favor, necessito delas tá? **

**Beijão,**

**Bulma Buttowski. (:**

**Agradeço as reviews anteriores a: Isis Silvermoon, Moonlight Mermaid, DINDA CULLEN, Safira Montenegro, Ma Cherie s2, Bella Taisho, SUSAN, bibbi, Coronel Mustang, Shiroi Tsuki Taisho  
><strong>


	10. A primeira neve do inverno

Disclaimer:_ Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko Takahashi., a mim somente a fanfic! :)_

Ficwriter: _Bulma Buttowski._

**Aviso: **_Capítulo com cenas de sexo. :) Em outras palavras, hentai! o/_

**Dedico esse capítulo a uma pessoa que sempre me incentivou a prosseguir esse lindo projeto! Isis Silvermoon, esse é pra ti! :) Sua linda!**

_Boa leitura a todos! (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifices of Lord.<strong>

**Capítulo 10: **A primeira neve do inverno.

Era muito bonito como a natureza agia em determinadas épocas do ano. Ao olhar para cima, depois de tanto andar pela floresta e depois de umas duas semanas do ocorrido na vila, percebeu que o céu estava nublado fazendo com que a trilha ficasse escura e muito perigosa. Umedeceu os próprios lábios e abraçou-se tentando afastar o frio que vinha do leste. Voltou a olhar para o breu e suspirou cansada. Sua perna e seu pé ainda estavam machucados além do mais estava exausta.

Estava frio, isso não podia negar, e mesmo que tentasse procurar um lugar para ficar já era tarde, pois estava nublado, com névoa e com rajadas fortes de ventos conturbados. Então o jeito era ficar de baixo de um pé de magnólia onde certamente suas raízes iriam ajudá-la a se proteger. Encolheu o corpo, agradecendo aos deuses por seu quimono ser resistente ao frio, olhou para Dalila que estava em sua forma yokai, dormindo tranquilamente num dos galhos da grande árvore com sua copa tão grande que quase chegavam ao chão. Mesmo com o inverno chegando, aquela árvore conseguiu ser bem resistente preservando muita de suas folhas.

Era uma noite sem estrelas e sem a lua, não tinha fogo para lhe aquecer, não tinha comida para se alimentar, estava praticamente sozinha. Hime-san cerrou com força os olhos sentido toda dor de seu coração. Da angustia que batia a porta do seu coração toda vez que se lembrava daquela situação... Do dia em que Sesshoumaru mandando-a viver sua vida normalmente. Ela não podia e não acreditava nisso toda vez que se pegava chorando por ele. Suas lágrimas, naquele momento, desceram de seu rosto pálido como um pequeno canal que levava a água salgada até o chão. Seu coração precisava desabafar...

Era lógico que ela nunca ira conseguir viver sem ele.

Era lógico que ela precisava dele.

Sua vida estava nas mãos de Sesshoumaru para sempre...

E mesmo que tentasse ser forte, mesmo que tentasse esconder debaixo de sete chaves o sentimento que nutria por ele, ela não podia negar... O amava de corpo e alma...

* * *

><p>Não muito longe dali, ao oeste, um Lorde caminhava lentamente com seu servo que não parava de falar. Estava quase perdendo a paciência com Jaken que tanto falava sobre a visita de Imagawa a seu feudo. Parecia que o yokai sapo estava mais preocupado que ele, que certamente teria que dar uma boa explicação para o imperador sobre a luta que travou contra o feudo Leste sem o consentimento do parlamento. – Humph! – Ele não ligava para aqueles burgueses idiotas que só queriam saber de ouro... Isso nunca foi necessário para ele, Sesshoumaru.<p>

Ao sentir a rajada de vento forte passando por seus cabelos, percebeu que a brisa não só trazia folhas secas do Leste, mas trazia o cheiro indescritível de Rin, que parecia estar em perigo por conta da tempestade que se aproximava. Sesshoumaru tentou ignorar com todas suas forças o cheiro que insistia passar por suas narinas, chegando ao ponto de tampar o próprio nariz com a mão para não ter que sentir o cheiro adorável de sua pupila. Naquele momento, sua mente começou a trabalhar com muita rapidez, ele não sabia se esmurrava a próxima árvore que via ou se matava Jaken por está falando de mais. Sesshoumaru cerrou os olhos com força e apoiou sua mão em uma árvore.

Ele não estava mais conseguindo ignorar todo aquele fardo. Para ele seguir enfrente teria que ter uma longa conversa com Rin... Afinal, ele não tinha se despedido corretamente dela, não que aquilo fosse uma obrigação, mas ele se sentia culpado, por deixá-la tão aflita, por deixá-la correndo perigo constante. Afinal, ele também queria ouvir dela muitas coisas e até mesmo um sermão, ele precisava conversar com ela, ele... Precisava _protegê-la. _

– Sesshoumaru-sama, eu estou preocupado, devemos apressar o passo, logo, logo, o Imperador Imagawa irá chegar as Terras do Oeste.

– Jaken! – chamou Sesshoumaru voltando ao normal. – Vá até o castelo e enrole Imagawa.

– Mas... Sesshoumaru-sama isso...

Sesshoumaru não respondeu e começou a andar no sentido oposto, aumentando a velocidade de seus passos como se realmente estivesse com pressa.

– SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! – Gritou o servo. Porém, o amo não respondeu. – É sempre assim, Sesshoumaru-sama sempre me deixa para trás.

* * *

><p>Rin percebeu que os ventos tinham parados e que a tempestade não despencara sobre aquele local. Viu que aos poucos a luz da lua aparecia timidamente sobre a floresta iluminando parcialmente uma trilha, curiosa e sem acordar Dalila, Rin caminhou por uma pequena trilha que levava a um lugar um tanto especial. Era um grande campo de pequenas flores nas mais variadas cores, no começo ficou encantada, pois logo o inverno chegaria e mesmo assim as pequenas plantinhas estavam resistindo intensamente ao frio. Sorriu e caminhou até o meio do grande campo de flores, ali o vento soprava com mais intensidade, fazia com que seus cabelos dançassem harmoniosamente numa valsa contagiante, o cheiro era único, os pós de pólen envolviam Rin de maneira quase mágica. Era muito perfeito!<p>

Hime-san pegou uma flor e ficou ali admirando aquele local. Próximo dali havia um deserto rochoso, um lugar onde realmente queria ir.

Fazia tempo e não se lembrava com perfeição daquele dia. Fechou os olhos e tentou revê a cena em sua mente.

"_Oh, tem uma caverna ali!" – _Naquele momento, tudo não passava de uma brincadeira. Sesshoumaru mandou-os se afastar e sacou sua espada dando um golpe na "caverna". Depois que toda coluna rochosa caiu no chão, totalmente destruída o grande monstro apareceu. O yokai Moryo-maru com sua nova armadura afrontou Sesshoumaru. Travaram uma batalha e quando Rin se deu conta: a espada do jovem yokai estava quebrada. _"Oh! Toukijin!" "Quebrou?" _Logo depois o yokai fugiu por se sentir ameaçado, até mesmo o jovem daiyokai estava indo atrás de algo: _"E a sua espada?" "Não tenho interesse em uma espada quebrada". _

Mesmo tendo Jaken ao seu lado lamentando a quebrada da espada ou o fato que seu Lorde havia o ignorado, tudo aquilo estava passando despercebido por seus olhos castanhos, afinal algo lhe chamou a atenção: _"Uma flor?" _Encima da espada quebrada estava uma pétala de flor vermelha, o que na verdade, era apenas sangue manchando a pétala branca. Sem que o yokai sapo percebesse começou a cavar, enterrou a espada quebrada e alguns fragmentos que estavam ali perto, colocou uma rocha para identificar aquele local e com certeza voltaria anos mais tarde para recuperar aquela relíquia.

Rin abriu os olhos vendo cada minúsculo detalhe daquele local, naquele mesmo dia Kagura havia morrido. Não tinha certeza naquela época, mas toda vez que via seu tão idolatrado senhor perto daquela yokai sentia uma espécie de repulsa. Como... Ciúmes. Sempre lhe faltavam palavras para descrever tamanha aflição quando via aquela mulher, e quando soube de sua morte sentiu-se aliviada e ao mesmo tempo triste, pois seu amo foi vê-la em seu último suspiro. _"Ela estava sorrindo". _Ele comentou certa vez...Esmagou a pequena e inocente flor colocando nela todas as suas forças.

Ele também sentia compaixão por Kagura... Ele também _gostava _dava dela e agora... Rin estava ali. No tão precioso santuário daquela, que um dia também tomou a _atenção_ de Sesshoumaru. Aquilo só podia ser maldição! Amar alguém tão egoísta só podia ser uma maldição. Sem querer, suas lágrimas começaram a despencar, odiava toda vez que se encontrara naquele estado. Sesshoumaru não merecia o amor que sentia por ele.

Deixou que os pedaços esmagados da flor caíssem no solo, a partir daquele momento seria uma pessoa melhor, iria atrás de Yuri, iria mostrar ao próprio senhor das Terras do Oeste que ela era muito forte, que sim, ela, por mais que fosse humana, era digna de estar ao seu lado.

E ainda com olhos cheios de lágrimas olhou para trás. As lágrimas aumentaram, mas não caiam no chão e sim flutuavam como cristais devido à brisa que sobrava naquele local. – _Kagura? Você está aqui também? – _perguntou-se mentalmente a jovem humana.

E sem esperar nenhum minuto correu para aqueles braços que lhe esperavam...

* * *

><p>Dalila abriu os olhos lentamente, olhou para o pé da grande árvore e viu que sua princesa não mais se encontrava ali. Voltou a sua forma humana e desceu do galho onde estava. Chamou-a por diversas vezes e sentiu o ar lhe faltar por alguns instantes quando percebeu que havia uma trilha, seguiu o caminho com a mão no coração que batia aceleradamente, foi quando chegou mais perto viu: <em>Sua princesa abraçada com um daiyokai. Ela chorava e ele apenas ouvia calado seu pranto.<em> Dalila colocou a mão na boca pelo tamanho susto.

Nunca imaginou que sua princesa nutria algo pelo Lorde das Terras do Oeste e apesar de ter descoberto isso não gostou nada do que estava presenciando. Aquele era um tipo de "amor" impossível, yokais odiavam se envolver com humanos... Conhecia bem a fama do daiyokai das terras do oeste, todos diziam que ele odiava os humanos...

– Eu tenho certeza é que o senhor das terras do oeste... – disse num sussurro. – Há uma meia lua em sua testa... – Dalila escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore e disfarçou o seu cheiro para que o Lorde não lhe visse. Seu rosto aqueceu e seu coração disparou, fechou os olhos e tentou controlar as batitas de seu coração, mordeu o lábio inferior e deu mais uma olhadinha no casal.

Mas, para sua surpresa, eles não estavam ali. – Onde é que eles foram? – perguntou-se. – Nada bom, nada bom...

Apesar de ser fiel a Rin, ainda tinha sua missão a cumprir e uma delas era proteger Hime-san de qualquer yokai e agora, a princesa encontrava-se nos braços de um daiyokai. Dalila voltou para a grande árvore e sentou-se em uma de suas raízes. Juntou as pernas ao corpo e colocou a cabeça no meio delas.

– Hime-san...

* * *

><p>Rin não soube dizer ao certo por quanto tempo ficou abraçada com Sesshoumaru, ou quando suas lágrimas pararam de cair, afinal ela podia demorar milênios ali, pois ele estava a segurando, abraçando-a firmemente ouvindo seu coração, ouvindo suas lágrimas que diziam tudo... Também não se deu conta de quando apagou. Chorou tanto, tanto que até dormiu no ombro de Sesshoumaru. De fato, aquilo parecia um sonho para ela.<p>

Acordou meia tonta numa caverna longe do local onde estava. Ela dormia sobre uma espécie de pele, a mesma que o Sesshoumaru usava em seu ombro direito. Estava de lado olhando a paisagem pelo lado de fora da caverna com uma mão acariciando aquela pele fofinha.

– Fico mais aliviado que esteja acordada.

Rapidamente Rin ergueu-se, olhou para mesma direção de onde vinha a voz. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos pelo susto, aquilo definitivamente não era um sonho. Suavizou sua expressão e analisou o rosto de seu senhor. Sesshoumaru encontrava-se sentado a sua frente. Ele apoiava um braço sobre uma perna e olhava para fora da caverna, talvez analisando a paisagem assim como ela também fizera alguns momentos atrás. Ele tinha um olhar distante, preocupado e ela também não podia descartar a possibilidade também dele estar triste.

– Não vai falar nada? – ele perguntou preocupado.

– Desculpa por ter manchado seu quimono com minhas lágrimas... – respondeu num fio de voz.

– Humph! Eu esperaria ouvir outra coisa de você... – foi então que ele desviou seu olhar da entrada da caverna e fitou Rin intensamente.

Seus olhos, na verdade, seu olhar estava doce, brilhava como uma estrela refletindo a cor âmbar de suas íris. Ele estava calmo e ao mesmo tempo instigado, como se tivesse milhares de palavras presas em sua garganta. De fato, esse era o estado atual de Sesshoumaru. Nunca em sua vida sentiu tamanha necessidade de falar, de dialogar com alguém, na verdade, nunca sentiu tamanha vontade de falar com Rin.

– O que você esperava? – ela perguntou ainda com receio de tudo aquilo ser um sonho.

– Pensei que iria brigar comigo... Pensei que iria me fazer milhares de perguntas...

Ela iria. Era por isso que estava indo às Terras do Oeste, para lhe questionar, para saber o motivo de tê-la abandonado, mas, agora, com ele ai, na frente dela, dando-lhe toda a sua atenção ela não conseguia simplesmente colocar as palavras para fora. Juntou suas pernas ao seu corpo e colocou a cabeça entre elas. Apertou os lábios com força sentindo o sangue começar a transbordar. Não iria chorar e não iria fraquejar mais... Jurou para si que seria forte, mas era uma missão impossível.

– Pensei que não quisesse mais me ver... Pensei que me deixando na vila de Inuyasha você poderia caminhar mais rápido para seu próprio objetivo...

Sesshoumaru apertou sua mão em punho, fazendo com que suas garras penetrassem em sua pele.

– Desculpa...

– Por que está se desculpando Rin? – ele perguntou sério e firme.

– Por ter sido um fardo muito grande para você... Não queria te causar problemas, na verdade eu não via os problemas antes como os vejo agora... Eu pensei que iria ficar para sempre ao teu lado, assim como Jaken. Que tola eu sou! – sorriu ironicamente. – Somos de mundos diferentes... Nunca daria certo...

Sesshoumaru rosnou. Por que ela estava falando aquilo agora? Será que ela não via que aquilo feria ele também?

– Vejo que viu que as coisas não são tão simples. Aprendera uma lição valiosa...

– Sim, seria uma tolice achar que o Senhor das Terras do Oeste se importa com uma mera humana... – Rin ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo e viu que ele fazia o mesmo.

Ele se levantou e se aproximou de Rin. Abaixou-se ficando centímetros de seu rosto. Ergueu sua mão e tocou no rosto de Rin, aproximou-se mais e perguntou-lhe:

– Seus lábios estão cheios de sangue, se me permite... Posso?

O coração de Rin disparou, seus lábios estavam entreabertos, é claro que ele não podia fazer aquilo e com suas últimas forças o parou, empurrando seu corpo de leve. O lorde então percebeu, afastou-se um pouco e desviou o olhar.

– Não vou te forçar a nada...

Umedeceu os lábios e limpou o sangue que tinha ali. Sorriu por uns instantes, achando-se corajosa... Não seria tão fácil para ele tê-la assim... Só chegar e achar que pode... Nem os homens da vila conseguiram essa façanha e não seria ele que teria um privilégio assim. Não sem receber algo em troca.

Decepcionado, Sesshoumaru levantou-se. Nunca imaginou ser negado por ela. Justo ela... Mas, não poderia simplesmente ir sem dizer aquilo, dizer para ela que todos seus pensamentos estavam errados, assim como ele mesmo pensava... Ele precisava dizer, dizer que desde que conhecera, ela era a única pessoa que se tornou importante para ele... Levantou-se, iria embora, não ia questão de dizer, não havia porque se importar.

"_Tolo!" – _disse a si mesmo._ – "Rin é a única que és digna de saber tudo que se passava em sua mente"._

E antes de deixá-la só, ele parou e sem olhá-la falou baixo para somente ela ouvir, para somente ela ver o quão era fraco diante daquelas coisas que odiava pensar.

– Você tem que saber de uma coisa Rin. – pausou uns três segundos e prosseguiu. – Saiba que você é muito **importante **para este Sesshoumaru.

Esse turu, turu, turu aqui dentro

Que faz turu, turu, quando você passa

Meu olhar decora cada movimento

Até seu sorriso me deixa sem graça.

Rapidamente Rin levantou-se e correu em direção ao Lorde. _"Eu não sei se eu estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas eu não podia simplesmente ignorar aquilo" _E antes que ele voasse para longe dali, Rin pegou no seu braço, fazendo-o parar e olhar para ela assustado. Como ela era rápida!

– Eu... – umedeceu os lábios e continuou falando. – Eu só precisava ouvir isso. – naquela hora Rin não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas. – Você também é muito **importante **para mim.

Ela soltou seu braço, ficou em sua frente e ergueu suas mãos até encostar a seu rosto pálido. Segurou-o e olhou intensamente. Aproximou-se e sem pedir permissão selou seus lábios nos dele.

Nunca se imaginou naquela situação com uma humana. Nunca se viu dominado por um ser tão frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo em que se pegava pensando naquilo via que Rin era diferente. Ela não era humana, ela era um anjo que caiu do céu só para salvá-lo do próprio abismo que estava fazendo, da própria cova que estava cavando para sua morte. Ela estava lhe livrando do inferno que lhe aguardava... É... Seu pai tinha toda razão. Precisava proteger Rin, para poder se salvar...

Se eu pudesse te prender

Dominar seus sentimentos

Controlar seus passos

Ler sua agenda e pensamento

Mas meu frágil coração

Acelera o batimento

E faz turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, turu tu.

Seus lábios uniram-se e suas línguas dançavam uma valsa harmônica. Cessou o beijo, colou sua testa na dela e fechou os olhos assim como ela. Aquilo podia ser loucura, ele estava delirando. O cheiro dela, o cheiro de rosa, dominava o local o embriagando, o dominando, prendendo-o naquele momento de paz. Tocou-lhe os lábios novamente, mas foi rápido, pois queria sentir outras partes também. Beijou seu pescoço arrancando lhe gemidos que mais pareciam canções aos seus sensíveis ouvidos. E quase cego de desejo e paixão acumulados durantes anos resolveu que não resistira mais. Pisaria em seu orgulho, em seu ego e se renderia aquele sentimento. Iria provar do pecado que seu meio-irmão e seu pai tanto falavam, tanto protegiam.

Pegou Rin pela mão a levanto até a pele macia que ainda estava no canto da caverna. Deitou-a com carinho e tirou a mexa do cabelo que estava em seu rosto colocando atrás da orelha. Foi quando viu que Rin tinha lágrimas nos seus olhos. Não entendia porque ela chorava, suspirou e perguntou no pouco de juízo que ainda lhe restava.

– Por que choras?

– Nunca me imaginei nessa situação... – respondeu sorrindo. – Eu estou feliz que não me odeia...

Ele sorriu, ficou feliz por ela e por ele... Novamente tomou os lábios de sua Rin e deixou que a paixão lhe dominasse por completo. Ele tirou a armadura para não feri-la e voltou a lhe fazer carinho no pescoço, ela passava as mãos em suas madeixas arranhando de leve sua nuca deixando-o mais excitado.

Se esse turu tatuado no meu peito

Gruda e o turu, turu, turu, não tem jeito

Deixa sua marca no meu dia-a-dia

Nesse misto de prazer e agonia.

Não tinha mais volta, tanto para ele, tanto para ela... Aquele momento iria marcar algo na vida dos dois para sempre.

Ele estava cego, assim como ela. Com sensualidade tratou de se livrar do obi de Rin e assim que conseguiu colocou-a sentada sobre seu colo. Tirou vagarosamente o quimono fazendo com que o mesmo caísse de seu ombro de forma sensual e quase erótica, nunca na vida se sentiu tão pervertido. Cobriu-a com seus beijos quentes e úmidos arrancando suspirou de Rin que segurava seu cabelo. Desceu e desceu, chegou até o seio dela. Segurou com uma mão e tomou-lhe, sugando com força arrancando altos gemidos de Rin. Voltou a olhar para sua princesa e tomou-lhe os lábios novamente e enquanto a beijava uma mão boba passava por cada centímetro de seu corpo, contornando as curvas que ela tinha chegando até o local almejado.

Ela estava excitada e muito molhada. Abriu as pernas dela e colocou um dedo dentro dela. Encerrou o beijo e olhou-a.

– Você é virgem. – afirmou. – Realmente vai me dar essa honra?

– Se não fosse com você não seria com ninguém... – ela o puxou para mais um beijo. – Sesshoumaru... – ela o chamou sem a reverência. – Por favor, não hesite...

Ele continuou a beijá-la e colocou outro dedo dentro dela fazendo-a gemer de prazer. Novamente a deitou e começou a tirar a própria roupa. Ele não iria hesitar e nem tampouco decepcioná-la, se ele era o primeiro na vida dela, teria que impressioná-la. Já que aquele momento era único.

Tomou-lhe o seio outra vez, lambendo e sugando o mamilo que estava rígido. Sua mão desceu novamente para aquela cavidade úmida e quente que emanava um líquido que mais parecia mel para ele. Mel esse que ele estava louco para provar. Desceu com os beijos até perto de sua vagina, abriu as pernas dela e começou a lamber, a sugar o mel que era derramado por sua Rin.

Ela segurava seu cabelo puxando e até empurrando, gemia e suspirava, apertava os lábios para se reprimir, mas era quase impossível. Foi quando ele parou e voltou a ficar encima dela, tocando-lhe os lábios para que ela mesma pudesse provar o seu sabor.

Rin tentou sair daquela situação, queria também dar prazer ao seu amo, mas sempre que tentava escapar Sesshoumaru a empurrava para baixo novamente a impedindo de fazer qualquer coisa, achou-se injustiçada por um momento, mas tentou se contentar.

Nem estou dormindo mais

Já não saio com os amigos

Sinto falta dessa paz,

Que encontrei no seu sorriso

Qualquer coisa entre nós,

Vem crescendo pouco a pouco

E já não nos deixa sós

Isso vai nos deixar loucos...

Ele colocou suas mãos para trás e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela encostou sua testa na dela e tentou ser o mais gentil possível quando começou a penetrar naquele lugar totalmente desconhecido.

Era quase surreal. Ela não podia acreditar que realmente estava se envolvendo com a pessoa que mais admirava em sua vida.

Quando finalmente ele alcançou o seu hímen rompendo-o e liberando uma pequena quantidade de sangue se sentiu amada e desejada. Doía, e como doía, olhou para Sesshoumaru que se encontrava preocupado e as lágrimas tomaram novamente seu rosto. Apertou a mão de Sesshoumaru transmitindo segurança, de que estava tudo bem e que ele podia prosseguir.

No começo era lento, como se ele fizesse aquilo apenas para ela se acostumar com o novo corpo estranho. E quanto mais eles se envolviam na sensação prazerosa e erótica, mais ele acelerava o movimento sendo refletidos por suspiros e gemidos de ambos. Sessshoumaru soltou as mãos de Rin virando-a de costas, deitou sobre ela e penetrou novamente, aumentando cada vez mais as estocadas.

Ela pronunciava seu nome, chamava por ele, desejando que ele fosse mais fundo possível, como o mesmo estava tomado pelo desejo da paixão, obedeceu ao chamado de sua fêmea. Novamente trocou de posição deixando ela de quatro, pareciam até animais no cio. Quando mais forte e rápido mais ele sentia o corpo de sua queria mulher falecendo indicando que a qualquer momento ela chegaria ao ápice do prazer, então teve que aproveitar cada segundo daquele momento. Mudou outra a posição colocando de frente para si, deitou-a e penetrou. Segurou sua mão e falou em seu ouvido: "Amo-te". Naquele momento Rin chegou no seu limite, gozando prazerosamente e logo em seguida Sesshoumaru também gozou. Derramou dentro dela o líquido quente implantando várias sementes no útero de Rin e mesmo que isso trouxesse consequências ele não ligava, ele só queria aproveitar.

Rin arregalou os olhos, não era da personalidade de Sesshoumaru demonstrar algum tipo de sentimento, realmente até ela estava estranhando o seu senhor. Estaria ele bêbado? Louco? Como pudera dizer palavras que seriam um tabu para o próprio? Bem, pelo menos ela sabia e sentia que aquelas palavras não eram vazias e que a probabilidade que escutá-las novamente seriam quase nulas.

Ele desmoronou sobre ela. Rin o abraçou e apoiou a cabeça dele sobre seus seios. Com um das mãos e com certa dificuldade pegou a parte de cima do quimono do mesmo e embrulhou-os.

Rin fechou os olhos tentando inutilmente fazer com que seu coração parasse de bater tão velozmente. Mas, era em vão. Já Sesshoumaru estava adorando escutar as batidas descompassadas do coração de Rin. Sorriu timidamente e fechou os olhos. Não havia necessidade de trocarem palavras, apenas precisavam repor suas energias, para talvez, uma próxima rodada.

Se é amor, sei lá...

Só sei que sem você, parei de respirar

E é você chegar

Pra esse turu, turu, turu, turu, vir me atormentar

Passou uma mão nos cabelos de Sesshoumaru, ele parecia satisfeito e ao mesmo tempo cansado. Foi então que muitas imagens começaram a passar em sua cabeça rapidamente, imagem que sucederam a sua queda da colina. Quando provavelmente havia perdido a memória. Sim... Agora tudo fazia sentido. Tinha sido igual ao dia que se conheceram... Ele estava ferido novamente debaixo de uma árvore. Disse que no o conhecia e tiveram uma leve discussão... Então, estava com ele... Ele que estava reparando-lhe. Sorriu, estava feliz... E talvez se não tivesse recuperado a memória estaria migrando para as Terras do Oeste com ele...

Sua respiração tinha voltado ao normal. Estava tranquilia e apreciava o momento. Também podia ouvir a respiração de Sesshoumaru. Ele realmente estava dormindo? Não! Não podia acreditar. Foi quando o mesmo ainda sonolento saiu de dentro dela e de cima dela, afinal nem tinha se dado conta que ele ainda havia continuado dentro dela. Ele a fitou e depois deitou-se do seu lado. Puxou-a para um abraço apertado, colocou seu braço debaixo da cabeça dela e com o outro a abraçou fazendo com que os dois ficassem de conchinha.

– Rin... – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela. – Não me acorde até o dia amanhecer... Eu... Eu realmente estou cansado, preciso repor minhas energias...

Ela balançou a cabeça e ele voltou a dormir.

Rin realmente não estava acreditando que presenciaria aquele momento único! Sesshoumaru dormindo! Era até engraçado. Foi quando se tocou de uma coisa. Seu Lorde sempre fora uma pessoa resistente. Nunca desanimava e nunca ficava cansado. Ele não estava cansado não apenas pelo fato deles terem transado e sim por outras coisas que ela supostamente nunca iria saber. Ele estava ferido, muito ferido naquele dia no bosque. O que indicava que havia lutado, mas contra quem? E para refi-lo tão gravemente, foi porque o seu inimigo era realmente poderoso. Mas, quem faria isso? – Rin inclinou a cabeça para ver Sesshoumaru e viu as olheiras, o rosto pálido e parecia que ele havia emagrecido. Como era idiota! Agora que viera perceber tudo.

Parecia que seu senhor estava passando por problemas, grandes problemas, pois ele se encontrava carente, muito solitário, estava tão necessitado que chegou ao ponto de se entregar a ela, uma mísera humana, ao ponto de buscar apoio em suas mãos, ao ponto de se desvincular da realidade para apenas se sentir melhor. – Rin passou uma mão sobre seu rosto pálido e buscou respostas, mas nada vinha. Também não queria ouvi-las, queria apenas ficar ali com ele, lhe apoiando... Dando-lhe forças para prosseguir.

Eu desisto de entender

É um sinal que estamos vivos

Pra esse amor que vai crescer

Não há lógica nos livros

E quem poderá prever

Um romance imprevisível

Com um turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, tu

No fim das contas, a grande tempestade não veio e deu lugar a uma noite fria com nuvens e com uma pequena participação da lua. Rin não conseguiu dormir, tentou várias vezes, mas não conseguiu. Viu que o sol demorou a nascer e até estranhou. Tentou se desvincular do abraço de Sesshoumaru e depois de umas cinco tentativas inúteis conseguiu. Vestiu o seu quimono e foi até a entrada da caverna. Quando olhou para baixo sentiu um pouco de medo... Se Sesshoumaru tivesse ido embora ontem? Como ela iria descer de um lugar tão alto como aquele. Arregalou os olhos e colocou uma mão em seu coração. Foi quando sentiu algo tocando sua cabeça e então olhou para cima.

Eram flocos de neve, vários deles que caiam sobre a floresta e sobre ela. Era muito bonito. Havia presenciado o inverno várias vezes, mas daquela vez era especial e totalmente diferente.

Untou suas mãos em cuia e deixou que um floco de neve caísse ali.

– Olhando a neve? – perguntou Sesshoumaru atrás dela totalmente vestido.

– Veja só como é lindo o inverno. – Rin virou-se para Sesshoumaru e mostrou suas mãos cobertas de neve. – Branco, frio e delicado... Parece com você.

– Está me associando ao um floco de neve?

– Talvez. – sorriu. – Dormiu bem, você realmente parecia cansado.

– Sim, dormi bem. – Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar de Rin e mirou a paisagem. – Vamos?

– Sim! Temos que sair daqui, se não ficaremos ilhados aqui! – sorriu.

– Não foi isso que eu perguntei...

– Não? – ela o interrogou, curiosa.

– Você vai voltar comigo para as Terras do Oeste?

Rin baixou a cabeça e abriu a cuia que havia feito com as próprias mãos fazendo com que a neve caísse no chão. – Não... – ela respondeu. – Não quero voltar com você para as Terras do Oeste.

Sesshoumaru ficou calado tentando buscar respostas àquela negação, será que o que passaram na noite anterior não valeu de nada?

– Por quê? – ele não resistiu ao próprio questionamento.

– Eu tenho umas coisas para resolver, para colocar em ordem... Eu realmente tenho que fazer isso e tenho que fazer sozinha.

– Entendo... – na verdade, ele não entendia. Ele queria saber que problemas eram aqueles, mas claro que não a obrigaria a nada. – Então me deixe leva-la até o local onde estava antes...

– Com certeza, até porque não sei se seria capaz de descer daqui sem ajuda.

Alguns minutos depois os dois estavam em terra firme, vendo como o inverno mudava o ambiente radicalmente de uma hora para outra. Estava nevando pouco, mas já era capaz de deixar um extenso tapete branco por onde caísse. Rin saltitava e corria por entra a neve, sentia-se uma garotinha novamente, sorria e ria com aquela situação, afinal nunca se sentira tão feliz.

– Sesshoumaru-sama! – ela o chamou.

– Sim.

– Eu sempre fiquei curiosa por uma coisa... Aconteceu uma vez com Shippou, mas eu não sabia se podia acontecer com qualquer yokai, perguntei de Inuyasha-sama, mas ele simplesmente riu da minha cara.

– Qual é sua curiosidade? – ele foi direto ao ponto, já não suportando aquela ladainha.

– É verdade que todas as vezes que um yokai arranca um dente nasce outro instantaneamente outro no lugar?

Sesshoumaru evitou uma risada, tinha razão para seu meio-irmão ter rido dela, não pela pergunta, mas como ela perguntava e pela sua expressão de inocente. Certamente era uma criança no corpo de uma mulher.

– Quer ver com seus próprios olhos?

– Sim, sim, sim! – Rin se aproximou de Sesshoumaru e viu que o mesmo começou a arrancar o próprio canino com certa dificuldade, fez uma careta de pavor e perguntou: – Isso não dói?

– Não, nenhum pouco. – Disse já com o dente em suas mãos.

Rin pegou o dente e depois olhou para o Lorde, então pôde ver que no lugar do antigo dente estava nascendo outro, na hora! – Sugooooi! Que lindo! A natureza yokai é realmente maravilhosa! – seus olhos brilhavam de tanta emoção...

– E agora? O que pretende fazer com esse dente?

Então se tocou que estava abraçada com aquele tão precioso dente. – Talvez, fazer um colar. – ela disse ainda olhando o canino.

Sesshoumaru então arrancou sete fios de cabelo e tirou o dente das mãos de Rin. Furou com sua garra um pequeno buraco na cabeça do dente e passou os fios por lá. Mandou Rin virar e colocou em seu pescoço o seu novo presente.

Não era um quimono de seda ou uma presilha feita de pedras preciosas, mas certamente era muito mais valioso que qualquer ouro que poderia dar a ela.

– Arigato... – agradeceu. – Ficou lindo, mas... São fios de cabelo, podem ser quebrados...

– Tente então. – Rin obedeceu e viu que os fios de cabelo do Sesshoumaru eram como aço, super-resistentes. – Obrigada Sesshoumaru-sama. – sorriu abertamente.

Aquilo aqueceu o coração o Lorde, era tudo que ele mais queria, era o sorriso de Rin.

Caminharam lado a lado, conversando sobre várias coisas até que chegaram na trilha onde havia encontrado Rin. Olhou-a intensamente pegou em seu rosto e trouxe até si, beijou sua testa e se despediu. Foi rápido e logo ela já estava há quilômetros dali.

* * *

><p>Sorriu... Nada podia substituir aquele momento, nada podia modificar o dia mais feliz da sua vida. Andou pela trilha e encontrou Dalila aflita...<p>

– Hime-san! – correu para abraçá-la. – Onde esteve? Fiquei realmente preocupada com você!

– Não precisa se preocupar, eu estava em boas mãos...

– Você parece feliz... Oh! O que isso em seu pescoço? Um colar feito de canino? Quer dizer de um _inu-canino._

– É, talvez. Bem, vamos? Precisamos chegar naquele local que te falei, lembra?

– Hai.

Rin andava na frente e dois passos atrás vinha Dalila a seguindo como uma boa serva. Foi quando Dalila olhou uma coisa que realmente chamou sua atenção.

Havia uma linha vermelha que formava um laço no dedo mindinho da mão esquerda de Rin. Esse fio se estendia por debaixo da terra e parecia ser bem resistente.

– "_Ué... Será que estou vendo coisas? Não! Não! Essa é a Linha Vermelha do Destino."_

* * *

><p>–Nota da autora: Demorei muito meus queridos leitores lindos? Eu acho que não! *-* Bem, quero saber se gostaram do capítulo. Sei que o meu hentai não é lá grandes coisas, mas eu tentei... Gosto de coisas sutis... Claro que tem gente que faz muito melhor! Hehehehe. Ah, gostaram do novo Summary da fanfic? Na verdade, é uma frase que vai aparecer num capítulo lá para frente! :) E vocês podem já prevê de quem seja não é? Hehehehhe.

A música que vocês puderam ver na fanfic foi "Quando você passa (Turu Turu) – Sandy & Junior." Confesso que foi a música que me inspirou para esse capítulo.

Também tivemos **leves spoliers do capítulo 2 de Inuyasha Kanketsu Hen – O Vento de Kagura.**

O que também vai fazer vocês preverem o próximo capítulo que está pronto! :) Sim, sim ele está. HÁ! Vou deixar uma prévia para vocês.

**Prévia:**

**Capítulo 11: Toukijin – Parte I.**

– Agora sim! – sorriu a dama. – Dalila. Vou pedir a você um grande favor. Quero que me espere no campo cheio de flores que tem depois da colina. Onde o sol se põe. Fique lá e descanse, eu ficarei bem.

– Hime-san, eu vou com você. Não tem problema.

– Não! Eu vou sozinha eu sei me cuidar e além do mais... Este assunto terá que ser resolvido por minha conta. Sem ajuda de ninguém. – sorriu docemente e caminhou até o bosque rumo ao norte.

-x-

Em suas mãos e sobre um pano de algodão estavam os pedaços daquela que um dia fora uma espada poderosa. Não lembrava ao certo da história, mas se recordava vagamente, talvez pelas conversas que ouvira, que aquela espada fora construída por Kaijinbou, um ex-aluno de Toutousai, que por fazer espadas malignas fora banido. A espada fora feita pelas presas do oni Goshinki, uma das crias de Naraku que foi capaz de quebrar a Tessaiga. Seu poder era sombrio e controlador, não foi à toa que matara seu próprio criador.

-x-

– Desculpa. Você é a Kagome? – falou Yuuki olhando fixamente para miko a sua frente.

– Sou sim...

-x-

– Espero que saiba Lorde Sesshoumaru das consequências que você provocou.

– Com certeza Imperador Imagawa.

– Seu título, será suspenso por 30 dias. – falou o velho homem acariciando sua grande barba branca. Como ele era nojento, pensava Sesshoumaru.

-x-

– Creio que tenho uma novidade para você, Soounga... Os cavaleiros negros não fizeram um bom trabalho, mas uma yokai conseguiu fazê-lo plenamente, tanto ela quanto seu irmão. Dalila, entregou a localização de Rin e Yuuki conseguiu a confiança de Kagome.

-x-

* * *

><p>Espero todos no capítulo 11. Deixem reviews e quem sabe sábado que vem eu já posto o capítulo! *-*<p>

Agradeço desde já todas as reviews anteriores que foram respondidas por PM. :)

Beijos & Abraços,

Bulma Buttowski.


	11. Toukijin – Parte I

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não pertence a minha humilde pessoa! Tudo bem? Agradeço!

Ficwriter: Bulma Buttowski.

ps.: Se tiver algum erro de digitação peço que compreendam!

_Beijinhos, beijinhos e uma ótima leitura._

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifices of a Lord<strong>

**Capítulo 11: **Toukijin – Parte I.

As lembranças da noite anterior ainda estavam frescas em sua mente.

Os beijos cálidos, a pele macia, os gemidos e a troca de calor entre os corpos. Tudo agora fazia parte de uma bela lembrança. E mesmo que esse momento tivesse no passado, Sesshoumaru ainda sentia o cheiro de rosas vermelhas de Rin grudado em seu corpo. Sorriu timidamente e caiu na real. Agora, quando estava perto de seu palácio, que se dera conta que havia quebrado o maior tabu de sua vida. Havia se deitado com uma humana. Não que fosse uma humana qualquer já que se tratava de Rin, mas era uma humana.

Parou de andar e fechou os olhos.

– Não pode ser... – refletiu e rangeu os dentes.

* * *

><p>O dia tinha sido longo. Havia caminhado até um lugar meio que desértico. Era um lugar quente no verão, rochoso e tinha bastante areia. Lembrava muito bem daquele local... Perto de uma grande rocha parou, olhou para o chão e sentou-se. Foi ali que há muito tempo atrás havia enterrado os pedaços daquela que um dia fora uma grande arma.<p>

Cavou com as mãos nuas e desenterrou o seu tesouro. Abriu o lenço e colocou lá os pedaços cuidadosamente. Olhou para sua companheira de viagem e sorriu.

– Agora sim! – sorriu a dama. – Dalila. Vou pedir a você um grande favor. Quero que me espere no campo cheio de flores que tem depois da colina. Onde o sol se põe. Fique lá e descanse, eu ficarei bem.

– Hime-san, eu vou com você. Não tem problema.

– Não! Eu vou sozinha eu sei me cuidar e além do mais... Este assunto terá que ser resolvido por minha conta. Sem ajuda de ninguém. – sorriu docemente e caminhou até o bosque rumo ao norte.

Dalila sorriu e seguiu as orientações de sua princesa.

– Se é o que deseja... – curvou-se e seguiu até o campo de flores depois da colina onde o sol se deitava.

Ao entrar no bosque Rin sentiu o medo percorrer por toda sua espinha, mas tentou ignorar. Fechou os olhou e analisou toda a situação...

Em suas mãos e sobre um pano de algodão estavam os pedaços daquela que um dia fora uma espada poderosa. Não lembrava ao certo da história, mas se recordava vagamente, talvez pelas conversas que ouvira, que aquela espada fora construída por Kaijinbou, um ex-aluno de Toutousai, que por fazer espadas malignas fora banido. A espada fora feita com as presas do oni Goshinki, uma das crias de Naraku que foi capaz de quebrar a Tessaiga. Seu poder era sombrio e controlador, não foi à toa que matara seu próprio criador.

A espada era invencível, seus poderes eram incríveis e fascinantes, mas foi numa luta contra casca dura de Moryo-maru que a querida criação de Kaijinbou faleceu. Analisando agora, foi a compaixão impulsiva de seu mestre que a quebrou. Que quebrou a formidável...

Toukijin...

Toukijin era formada pelos sentimentos de fúria, raiva e vingança que se mantinha dentro do coração do jovem Lorde, porém depois de um tempo esses sentimentos não existiam mais no peito do seu domador, ele dera lugar a um sentimento chamado compaixão e isso enfraqueceu a espada e por fim quebrar e separar-se eternamente de seu Lorde.

Um fim triste para uma espada maravilhosa.

A dama andava pela floresta na escuridão da noite, sendo guiada somente pela luz da lua e pelo seu "sexto sentido". Por alguma razão desconhecida a mente da dama fora instruída a fazer aquilo. Por algum motivo, sua razão estava sendo dominada, seu coração gritava de dor e medo, mas nenhum membro do seu corpo dava atenção a isso.

A senhorita com seu olhar tão distante passava pelo bosque despercebida como um fantasma a vagar, então ela chegou.

Na caverna sombria e perto do pântano era o lugar onde o ferreiro morava.

* * *

><p>As grandes portas de ferro foram apertas com certa lentidão, a carruagem passou por entre os soldados que bateram em continência ao ser mais poderoso de todo território japonês. Ao chegar perto da porta principal que dava acesso ao salão principal do palácio o Imperador Imagawa desceu da carruagem sendo seguido pelo seu conselheiro real.<p>

Na escadaria a pessoa que Imagawa queria encontrar deu espaço apenas para ser o insignificante de nome Jaken, primeiro ministro do Feudo Oeste.

– Onde está Lorde Sesshoumaru? – foi direto ao ponto o imperador.

– Peço minhas desculpas ao Imperador Imagawa. – Jaken curvou-se perante o Imperador dando suas devidas desculpas. – Sesshoumaru-sama não se encontra no feudo atualmente.

– Por um acaso o aviso chegou atrasado ao Feudo Oeste? – perguntou raivoso o Imperador.

– Não senhor, só que...

– Só que o quê, Jaken? Por um acaso seu Lorde encontra-se numa batalha?

–... Imprevistos acontecem, Majestade. – justificou-se o pequeno yokai sapo.

– E eu com isso? – ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Quero Sesshoumaru aqui e agora, encontre-o rapidamente. Vá!

– Sim senhor! – Jaken levantou-se e correu para fora das grandes muralhas do palácio.

A caminho dali, Sesshoumaru vinha refletindo sobre tudo que tinha acontecido com ele na noite anterior e pouco se importava com seu devido comparecimento ao Feudo Oeste.

Apenas se deu conta quando ouviu aquela voz irritante de seu servo chamando-lhe por todos os lugares. Arregalou os olhos, parou no mesmo instante e esperou que o sapinho incompetente lhe encontrasse. Não demorou muito. Depois de rodar na floresta Jaken se deparou com seu tão amado Senhor.

– Imagawa exige sua presença, Sesshoumaru-sama. – falou sem rodeios.

Ele, como Senhor Feudal, odiava ser submetido a ordens, principalmente do Imperador. Também não se admirou muito, já que a essa altura o Imperador já deveria saber sobre a batalha dos feudos, também não se importou, iria encarar as consequências consciente de seus atos e não se arrependeria.

Não falou nada e apenas seguiu em frente rumo ao seu castelo. Passou por Jaken sério e frio, ignorando totalmente sua existência ali.

Jaken percebeu que seu Lorde não estava lá no melhor de seus dias, devia ter encontrado no caminho algum inimigo. Para está tão calado e frio, seu Lorde deveria ter travado uma grande luta, mas... Ao olha para o chão percebeu uma coisa estranha: um grande frio vermelho. Seguiu com o olhar até onde aquele misterioso fio ia e viu que ia até o dedo mindinho da mão esquerda de seu Lorde. Uma linha que entrelaçava não só o dedo de seu Senhor e sim entrelaçava sua alma...

– A linha vermelha do destino? – falou baixo o servo ao perceber que aquilo poderia ser grave. – Há uma fêmea na vida do Lorde Sesshoumaru? – sussurrou outra vez.

Após andar pela floresta durante alguns segundos, Sesshoumaru foi muito bem recebido pelos seus servos que rapidamente abriram as portas do castelo para seu Senhor passar. Deu alguns passos e viu que o Imperador o aguardava com uma cara nada boa.

– Lorde Sesshoumaru. És tão corajoso ao ponto de deixar seu Feudo nas mãos de seres insignificantes. – afirmou.

– Nada temo, Imperador.

– Pois devia começar a temer... – pausou uns instantes e olhou envolta do palácio. – Podemos conversar em um lugar mais reservado?

– Sim.

Sesshoumaru passou pelo Imperador e adentrou seu castelo guiando seus convidados nada desejáveis. Subiu as escadas e no terceiro andar, no final do corredor, na sala à esquerda, deu passagem ao Imperador e seu conselheiro para entrarem no local, trancou-se com eles dando a entender a todos os habitantes daquele castelo que não queria perturbações pelos próximos minutos.

– Agora podemos conversar sossegados. – disse o Lorde. – O que deseja com minha pessoa?

– Temo que quebrou o contrato feito na estação passada, Lorde Sesshoumaru. Desrespeitou e burlou as leis imperiais. Recorda-se?

– Fale japonês claro, Imperador.

– Travastes uma batalha com Feudo Leste sem a conscientização do Império.

Sesshoumaru nada falou e não estava nem aí para o que poderia vir depois. Apenas deixou que o velho barbudo falasse o que tinha para falar e iria apenas concordar com as consequências. Nada mais...

– Espero que saiba, Lorde Sesshoumaru, das consequências que provocou.

– Com certeza, Imperador Imagawa.

Novamente o Imperador de olhos azuis passou sua mão na grande barba que tinha enquanto seu Conselheiro Real ajeitava o monóculo e encharcava o pincel na tinta preta e relia algumas coisas daquele papel que daria à Sesshoumaru.

– Seu título, será suspenso por 30 dias. – falou o velho homem acariciando sua grande barba branca. _Como ele era nojento! _Pensava Sesshoumaru.

– Peço, encarecidamente, que assine aqui, aqui e aqui, Lorde Sesshoumaru. – falou o Conselheiro.

– Para quê isso?

– Estamos tirando-lhe o poder de Lorde. – falou o Imperador.

– Como assim? – Sesshoumaru enfureceu-se e bufou. – Só porque ataquei o Feudo Leste? Essa guerra dura há anos e só agora que vocês irão fazer alguma coisa? Então quer dizer que conquistar outras terras não é permitido?

– Sua obcessão é muito mais que uma simples batalha e eu como Imperador não posso permitir que essa guerra prossiga.

– Por favor, Sesshoumaru, assine os papéis. – disse o conselheiro.

– Não vou assinar. Podem me dar outras punições, mas não abdicarei de meu trono, mesmo que seja por 30 dias.

– Quer que o nome de seu Clã Inu seja manchado por um simples capricho do filho mais velho do grande Líder dos daiyokais Inu?

– Não coloque o meu pai nisso.

– Então assina os papéis ou isso será muito pior.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo e controlou-se, sabia que se assinasse não só estaria abdicando seu trono por 30 dias e sim estaria dando suas terras definitivamente para o Imperador para o resto da vida. Pegou os papéis e leu cada linha daquele termo, daquela advertência.

As consequências eram maldosas e maliciosas e como previa, aquele contrato era muito mais que um aviso, algo, por trás de toda aquela história estava muito errada e Imagawa não estava sozinho.

Olhou bem para os senhores a sua frente, pegou a caneta tinteira e assinou as três vias do contrato.

Daria agora seu reino, mas tomaria de volta nem que isso custasse sua vida.

– Agradeço sua compreensão e espero que esteja super consciente de seus atos. Espero que não faça mais nada que possa prejudicar os Feudos que nada tenham a ver com essa briguinha entre você e Lorde Yuri. – disse o Imperador dirigindo-se até a porta.

– Vejo que não ficarás tão abalado por muito tempo não é Sesshoumaru? Logo se casará não é mesmo? – perguntou o conselheiro real.

– Como assim? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

– Oh! Não consegue ver a linha vermelha presa em seu dedo esquerdo? – perguntou novamente o conselheiro.

Sesshoumaru voltou sua atenção para a mão e nada viu.

– Estás louco? – perguntou seriamente olhando para o conselheiro.

– Não consegue ver? – perguntou o Imperador. – Estranho... Porque está bem visível.

– Será uma yokai de muita sorte não é, Imperador? – perguntou o conselheiro ironizando a situação.

– Sim, sim, pois se casará com um Lorde fracassado e pobre. – riu o Imperador.

Perder seu reino era uma humilhação muito grande, mas rir de sua cara já era o limite de tudo. – avançou um passou estralou os dedos e colocou os caninos para fora. Não iria deixar que aqueles senhores tirassem saro de sua cara.

– Mantenha calma, Sesshoumaru. – disse Imagawa indo embora.

– Até daqui a duas luas crescentes, _Ex-Lorde_ Sesshoumaru.

Ele reinou em cortar a cabeça dos senhores ali presentes, mas controlou-se, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Sua cabeça estava cheia de informações e de problemas que teria que resolver com muita urgência. Depois de anos e anos finalmente descobrira o significado da palavra "dor de cabeça".

Respirava fundo para tentar afastar a dor e ao mesmo tempo concentrava-se na carruagem que começava a se locomover para longe de seu palácio. Odiava perder, odiava se submeter a humilhações desnecessárias. Só que agora ele encontra-se pobre e proibido de exercer sua função de Lorde.

Abriu os olhos que se encontravam frios como antigamente, secos e sem brilho como antes e lançou seu chicote venenoso no vaso de porcelana que se encontrava a sua frente fazendo-o em pedaçinhos nos segundos seguintes.

– Eu vou recuperar tudo que é **meu **por direito se não, não me chamo Sesshoumaru, Lorde das Terras do Oeste.

* * *

><p>Os aldeões acordaram cedo, começaram a trabalhar arduamente em conjunto para recuperar a vila que fora destruída pelo fogo e pelos os yokais. Kagome e Sango carregavam água enquanto Miroku, Shippou, Inuyasha e uma ajudinha recém-chegada de Kohaku, ajudavam no carregamento de madeira. Kaede ficara com as crianças um pouco longe das construções perigosas e as outras mulheres procuravam ajudar seus maridos carregando coisas mais leves como martelos, pregos e pedras.<p>

– Então quer dizer que a Rin foi embora, Inuyasha-sama? – perguntou Kohaku curioso ao saber da notícia do momento.

– Ela... Ela foi atrás de Sesshoumaru, Kohaku. – pausou por uns instantes e derrubou outra árvore com a Tessaiga. – Eu a ajudei a fugir.

Kohaku arregalou os olhos incrédulos à declaração. – Mas, Kagome-sama disse que... Você não viu nada. Por que não contou a verdade para ela?

– Será melhor assim, Kohaku. Rin realmente parecia determinada. Ela realmente queria encontrar com Sesshoumaru. Ele não ia vim buscá-la. Ele quebrara a promessa. – falou meio tristonho.

– Rin sempre viveu em função daquela promessa. Ela odiava como Kaede a privava de ver Sesshoumaru ou até mesmo de usar os presentes deixados por ele. Rin era revoltada com isso... Chego até a entender a situação dela...

– Rin é apaixonada por aquele infeliz... – Inuyasha estralou os dedos e pulou. – Garras Retalhadoras de Almas! – voltou ao chão e segurou os pedaços de madeira que havia cortado. – Não quero vê-la triste e sofrendo por aquele ser sem coração. Sesshoumaru nunca irá realizar os sonhos de Rin.

– Inuyasha-sama... – Kohaku alinhou as lenhas e pegou algumas para levar até a aldeia. – Sempre gostei da Rin... Sempre quis tentá-la tirar das garras do Sesshoumaru-sama, mas vi que era impossível, por isso que sai da vila, para tentar esquecê-la.

Inuyasha olhou o homem curioso e ao mesmo tempo surpreso. Nunca imaginou que Kohaku seria apaixonado pela Rin, já que o mesmo não dava nem sinal disso ser verdade. Lembrou-se de quando tanto ele, Kohaku e quanto Rin eram mais jovens eles brincavam muito e dividiam segredos e uma amizade muito bonita. Só que, logo ele foi embora e nunca mias voltou. Usando como desculpa o princípio que sairia por aí ajudando pessoas defendendo-as de yokais para pagar seu pecado, seu erro do passado.

Mas, tudo isso só fazia sentido agora. Não foi por causa daquilo e sim porque ele amava Rin e via que não tinha chances com Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha jogou os troncos no chão e puxou a gola da roupa de Kohaku fazendo com que o menino lhe encarasse.

– Por que não me disse isso antes? Por que guardou isso só para você? Pelo menos se declarou para ela? – Inuyasha bufava totalmente furioso.

– Não entendo porque está tão furioso, Inuyasha-sama. E sim! Eu me declarei para ela... – Kohaku desviou o olhar. – Ela me disse que estava confusa... Em relação a seus sentimentos.

Inuyasha soltou Kohaku e desviou o olhar. Ficou olhando os aldeões e depois olhou para Kagome e Sango.

– Sesshoumaru voltou a ser frio... É disso que tenho medo.

– Rin é forte, Inuyasha-sama, tenho certeza que ela não vá se deixar enganar pelos seus próprios sentimentos.

– Eu espero Kohaku, eu espero.

Um pouco longe dali Kagome viu que a água em seu balde havia acabado. Olhou para Inuyasha e viu que o mesmo estava conversando com Kohaku, Miroku ajudava a pregar os telhados e Sango estava realmente ocupada ajudando o marido.

Pegou os baldes secos e disse a Sango que iria até o lago pegar mais água, a amiga sorriu e balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e sem que ninguém percebesse Kagome migrou para o coração da floresta em busca de um lago com água limpa e cristalina.

Tranquilamente Kagome chegou até seu destino parando na margem do lago. Baixou-se e pegou a água enchendo dos baldes vazios e através do reflexo da água viu que havia uma pessoa atrás de si.

– Desculpa. Você é a Kagome? – falou Yuuki olhando fixamente para miko a sua frente.

– Sou sim...

O yokai cobra sorriu e baixou-se até a altura da moça que ainda encontrava-se abaixada.

– Deixe-me apresentar... Sou Yuuki, um caçador de recompensas...

* * *

><p>Já havia caminhado a horas, a neve deixava que sua pele ficasse abaixo de sua temperatura normal e visto que a qualquer hora poderia pegar uma doença, estava fraca e pouco consegui ver a trilha no meio daquela ventania. Até que depois de muita peleja achou o lugar que sua Hime havia falado. O jardim que, mesmo com o inverno, mantinha sua folhagem verde e colorida. Na verdade, achou aquele lugar um pouco familiar, só que não lembrava direito.<p>

Sentou sobre uma pedra e pegou uma flor analisando aquele vegetal tão peculiar.

– Vejo que estás descansando no meio do trabalho.

Dalila tomou um susto e virou-se na direção daquela voz que parecia muito com a voz de Yuri. Arregalou os olhos com medo, nunca imaginou que ele viria vê-la...

– Você está me traindo, Dalila... Tirei-te daquele Paraíso horroroso afim de que cuidasse de Lady Rin. E olha o que vejo... – Yuri agarrou Dalila pelo pescoço e levantou-a. – Onde está Lady Rin?

– Não sei senhor.

– Diga! Agora! – ele apertou mais ainda o pescoço da yokai. – Ande fale, ou quer morrer?

– Eu não sei, ela me mandou ficar aqui esperando ela voltar... Essa é a verdade – disse perdendo o ar. Yuri soltou-a e deixou que a mesma caísse no chão com falta de ar.

– Quer dizer que Hime Rin voltará aqui? É isso Dalila?

– Sim, mi Lorde...

– Ótimo... – Yuri estralou os dedos e rapidamente raízes brotaram do chão e aprisionaram Dalia. – Que tipo de amiga é você Dalila? Traí a própria Hime.

E com outro estralar de dedos as raízes contorceram-se e mergulharam para debaixo da terra novamente com Dalila presa em seus galhos.

– Hime-san... Desculpe-me...

Yuri sorriu e sentou-se na pedra onde estava Dalila. Sorriu satisfeito e pegou uma flor destroçando-a logo em seguida. Uma rajada de vento veio e levou Yuri junto... Não demorou muito e como se fosse um tipo de teletransporte Yuri estava em seu aposento real... Encarou a bola de vidro que continha um olho só e sorriu satisfeito.

– Creio que tenho uma novidade para você, Soounga... Os cavaleiros negros não fizeram um bom trabalho, mas uma yokai conseguiu fazê-lo plenamente, tanto ela quanto seu irmão. Dalila entregou a localização de Rin e Yuuki conseguiu a confiança de Kagome.

– Tudo ótimo... Tudo ótimo Lorde das Terras do Leste. Agora só basta chamar a atenção dos filhos do Inu no Taisho para cá para a verdadeira luta começar.

– Isso será fácil... – disse Yuri sorrindo maléficamente. – Fácil até demais...

* * *

><p>Após rasgar a barra do quimono, pois pisara na lama várias vezes, Rin conseguiu chegar a casa do ferreiro. Entrou na caverna pouco iluminada e chamou pelo yokai que morava ali.<p>

– Olá! Tem alguém aí? – chamou novamente.

– Quem és tu? – perguntou o grande e preguiçoso yokai verde que fumava algo realmente forte.

– És o ferreiro? – perguntou Rin.

– Novamente digo. _Quem-és-tu?_ – perguntou novamente tragando mais um pouco do cachimbo. – Aprenda as regras mocinha, aqui quem faz as perguntas sou eu...

– Oh! Desculpe-me, senhor! Peço perdão pela minha falta de educação... – Rin pausou e respirou fundo. – Sou Rin, da aldeia do noroeste, venho trazer um desafio para o senhor!

– Assim é bem melhor... – falou o yokai. – O que veio trazer para mim, jovem Rin?

– Ouvistes falar da espada feita por Kaijinbou?

– Oh sim! Toukijin... Bela espada feita pelas mãos de Kaijinbou... Ex-aluno de Toutosai... Sim, minha jovem, eu ouvi muito bem falar desta espada, mas ouvi, por boatos, que a mesma havia sido quebrada.

– Sim, sim, ela foi quebrada... Mas, trago os pedaços dela para o Senhor, eu quero que refaça a espada... Será que consegue?

O yokai olhou bem para mocinha que estava a sua frente e franziu o cenho...

– Achas que sou incapaz, jovem Rin?

Ela não respondeu e simplesmente deu os fragmentos da espada de nome Toukijin.

– Se podes ou não, só irei avaliar depois que tentares concertar esta magnífica espada...

_O yokai sorriu, não sabia qual era o verdadeiro motivo da jovem em tentar recuperar uma espada como aquela, mas também não iria questioná-la... Não agora..._

* * *

><p>–Nota da autora: DESCULPEEEEEEE. Eu sei que deveria ter publicado a dois sábados atrás, mas não deu! O meu curso não me permite nem chegar perto do PC, chego em casa cansada e só entro no face à noite porque ... porque sou viciada mesmo xD É que faltava revisar e eu estava com preguiça xD Mas hoje deixei isso de lado e revisei a fanfic.<p>

Espero que gostem deste capítulo, prometo também responder as reviews durante a semana! :D

Ahh tivemos leves spolers novamente não é? Capítulos 43, 44 e 45 se eu não me engano xD Capítulo que vem eu coloco aqui com exatidão os capítulos tá?

Beijos & Abraços apertados,

Bulma Buttowski.

**Deixem reviews, é meu salário! :D**

**Faça-me feliz! :D**


	12. Toukijin – Parte II

Disclaimer: Inuyasha e sua turma pertence a Rumiko Takahashi.

Ficwriter: Bulma Buttowski.

_Espero que gostem desse capítulo, beijinhos._

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifices of a Lord<strong>

**Capítulo 12: **Toukijin – Parte II

Era impossível descrever aquela sensação. Todo aquele poder passando pelo seu corpo de forma quase que bruta, o sangue fervendo até evaporar no ar, as formas sobrenaturais invadindo sua mente e seu coração. Ela nunca havia se sentido assim tão poderosa... Seu corpo estava em chamas, sua alma gritava, seu coração pulsava intensamente. _O que era aquilo? Poder. Grandeza. Ambição. Imortalidade. Orgulho. Raiva. _Na verdade, tudo aquilo_ e_ra muito mais que um conjunto de emoções e sentimentos ocultos e apagados pela face meiga e sutil da jovem dama.

_Toukijin, Toukijin... Mostre-me seu verdadeiro poder!_

Seus olhos pareciam mais como dois rubis que brilhavam como raios. Seu sorriso estava malicioso e sua mente ocupada por uma ideia sobrecomum.

Era quase que inacreditável. Nunca pensou que poderia voltar a ver aquela espada tão intacta; tão brilhosa e esplendorosa. Muito mais que poderosa, muito mais que uma espada...

– Não acredito que você conseguiu recuperar essa espada. – sua felicidade era facilmente notada. Ela olhava cuidadosamente a querida espada, analisando minunciosamente cada detalhe do trabalho bem feito pelo ferreiro.

– Falei para você nunca duvidar de mim mocinha!

– Desculpe-me então...

– Mas mudando de assunto. Por que quis refazer essa espada? Sabes muito bem que se você não tiver um poder espiritual muito alto essa espada irá te dominar.

– Não nego. Sei muito bem o poder que essa magnífica espada tem. Eu a purificarei, não sei como, mas darei o meu melhor!

– Por quê?

– _Assunto particular. _

O ferreiro arqueou a sobrancelha e virou-se. – Faça o que quiser com ela então! Porém, tomes cuidado. Esta espada pode ser muito perigosa para você que é uma simples humana.

– Vou me lembrar disso. – sorriu e antes que pudesse sair daquela caverna voltou a questionar o ferreiro. – Como conseguiu?

– O quê?

– Como conseguiu refazer a espada?

Ele sorriu ainda de costas para dama e respondeu com certa sutiliza. – _Segredo meu. _– então pegou mais um cachimbo e começou a tragar.

Rin suspirou derrotada. Não iria mais fazer perguntas, pois nada adiantaria. – Então até logo. – respondeu tranquilamente e saiu da caverna com a espada na mão.

Colocou a espada – sem bainha – no _obi _do seu quimono e tratou de voltar para o campo de flores onde havia pedido que Dalila lhe esperasse. Passou a mão em seus cabelos e sorriu triunfante.

Essa era uma sensação muito boa. Uma sensação de independência e de onipotência. Agora entendia porque admirava tanto Sesshoumaru. Era aquele jeito arrogante e elegante que a cativava muito. Ela queria ser como ele. Uma cópia idêntica dele. Uma versão feminina e humana do poderoso Lorde Sesshoumaru. E ela estava aos poucos conseguindo. Iria mostrar para ele que ela não era fraca e inferior, apesar de suas fraquezas emocionais que logo, logo saberia controlar, assim como ele.

Ela era bela, educada e refinada. Seria perfeita assim como _ele. _

Trocaria o quimono rasgado e sujo por uma _yukata _como a de seu Senhor. Seria elegante, charmosa e poderosa.

Seu sorriso só aumentou.

Ao andar pela trilha da floresta viu que antes de chegar ao campo de flores onde deveria encontrar-se com Dalila, havia uma pequena vila. Resolveu ir até lá. Observou todos com os olhos, analisando cada um minuciosamente até encontrar um _ateliê. _Era muito bonito aquele ambiente. Panos refinados, obis de ouro, yukatas feitas sobre medida.

– O que deseja senhorita? – perguntou uma mulher muito bem arrumada.

– Uma yukata.

– Temos várias. Diversas cores, tamanhos e bordados. Qual cor a senhorita prefere?

– Branco com detalhes vermelhos e obi rosa. – falou Rin olhando todo o lugar enquanto a mulher anotava seu pedido. – Vocês têm botas?

– Sim! Temos.

– Queria experimentar algumas.

– Fique a vontade senhorita, já trago alguns modelos para você.

Não demorou muito para escolher o modelo perfeito, muito parecido com a de seu senhor. Ao olhar-se no espelho se sentiu mais bela do que nunca. O obi, diferente do Sesshoumaru, havia dois laços que se faziam aos lados. As mangas da parte de cima eram um pouco longas, mas não se importou. Os detalhes de flores de cerejeiras estavam lindos, dando um toque super feminino naquele traje. As medidas que se formavam no corpo de Rin a deixavam com aspecto de rainha o que não passou despercebido pela costureira do ateliê.

– Muito elegante a senhorita.

– Obrigada. Quanto saiu tudo senhora?

Depois de pagar a conta, colocar sua espada no obi e pentear o cabelo saiu da vila sendo admirada por todos. Não deu muita importância, apesar de que aqueles olhares só estavam a deixando mais confiante.

Quando chegou ao local onde deveria se encontrar com Dalila não a encontrou. Chamou-a diversas vezes e procurou direito pelo território, mas ela realmente não se encontrava ali.

– Sabia que você está magnífica, Senhorita?

Aquela voz tão assombrosa, tão diabólica fez Rin tremer, mas não deixou que ele percebesse. Um pouco assustada ela olhou em direção ao dono daquela horrível cantoria.

– Lorde Yuri...

* * *

><p>Ninguém ousara se quer comentar qualquer coisa sobre a perda do título do Sesshoumaru e embora todos já soubessem ainda assim continuavam a tratar seu Senhor como um devido Lorde Feudal.<p>

Quando passava, quando falava, quando dava ordens. O respeito continuava o mesmo. Só que todo esse respeito e admiração não eram bastante para o próprio Senhor Feudal. Afinal, quem era ele? Um Lorde fracassado que perdera seu título por causa de uma intriga! - Humpf! Não posso acreditar! – disse o amo não aceitando aquela situação.

– Sesshoumaru-sama é só por um curto prazo de tempo! – disse Jaken.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu e lançou um olhar reprovador para cima de Jaken que ficou todo roxo pela falta de ar que sumiu de seus pequenos pulmões. – Perdão, meu senhor! – ajoelhou-se e quase enfiou a cabeça no chão de tão arrependido que estava o pobre yokai sapo.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos novamente para neve que caía no pátio de seu lindo castelo. Apertou sua mão em punho enfiando as garras em sua palma deixando que o sangue escorresse e caísse no chão. Rangeu os dentes e estreitou os olhos mais ainda. _Yuri. Yuri. Yuri. _Era tudo culpa do infeliz! Tinha que matá-lo ou ele acabaria com sua reputação. Uma reputação que demorou centenas de anos para conseguir.

Não podia jogar simplesmente para o ar o trabalho que começou por seu pai. Não podia decepcionar. Ele não podia _fraquejar e errar. _

Diferente de todos, ele não tinha esse _direito. _

– Jaken! – chamou o servo. – Prepare Ah-Uh. Irei fazer uma viagem...

– Peço sua permissão para ir com o senhor, meu Lorde.

– Não! Eu irei sozinho!

Sem perguntar mais nada, Jaken se retirou daquele recinto e indo depressa cumprir a ordem de seu amo.

Sesshoumaru voltou sua atenção para a colina depois do bosque. Ali, depois da colina, estava o lugar ideal, um lugar repleto de perigos e armadilhas. Iria treinar durante o inverno, iria ficar mais forte e dominaria todos os seus _defeitos. _

– A próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, Lorde Yuri, será o dia em que nem terá tempo de escrever algo para seu legado. – Sesshoumaru saiu do recinto ainda com as mãos sangrando e indo até o local onde Ah-Un estava aguardando-o.

Jaken ainda insistiu muito antes da partida de seu Senhor, mas o mesmo o repreendeu só com o olhar.

– Mas meu Lorde, e seu título? Sua honra? E nós do feudo?

– Deixarei isso tudo em suas mãos. – falou Sesshoumaru montando em Ah-Un.

– Quanta honra Sesshoumaru-sama! – disse Jaken com os olhos brilhando de tanta emoção. – Isso significa que o senhor confia plenamente em mim...

– Escute Jaken. Esse pequeno acontecimento só aconteceu porque alguém está manipulando o imperador Imagawa. Procure saber, investigue. – Sesshoumaru então começou a flutuar. – Quando eu voltar, você terá o reconhecimento merecido.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Jaken cair sobre os joelhos de tanta emoção e felicidade. Nunca havia recebido uma tarefa tão importante de Sesshoumaru.

– Meu Lorde eu não o desapontarei. – falou o pobre sapo determinado. – Recuperarei o seu título senhor!

* * *

><p>Rin ficou parada no mesmo lugar e mesmo que quisesse sair correndo não conseguiria, pois suas pernas não deixariam se quer dá o primeiro passo a frente...<p>

Engoliu em seco e tentou não quebrar o contato visual com Lorde Yuri.

– Está com medo Hime-san?

– Não...

– Por que não? – Yuri levantou-se e começou a caminhar em direção a moça. – Quase lhe matei uma vez, recorda-se?

– Nunca irei esquecer...

– Muito bem! Gosto é assim...

– O que quer comigo? – ela perguntou ainda olhando em seus olhos.

– O que eu quero? Boa pergunta. – Yuri aproximou-se rapidamente de Rin como um flash de luz de segurou seu fino braço. – Quero você morta perante os olhos de Sesshoumaru.

– Solte-me! – Rin lutava em vão contra aquele yokai horroroso.

Yuri soltou o braço de Rin e virou-se de costas a ela. Soltou uma sonora gargalhada e virou somente a cabeça. – Vá. Fuja para longe. Quando você tiver preparada venha ao meu encontro. Terei o **maior prazer de lutar com você. **

E sem esperar que Rin falasse alguma coisa ele saiu dali. Sumindo no ar.

Rin esperou um pouco e caiu sobre seus joelhos. Viu pela milésima vez a morte diante de seus olhos. As lágrimas que estavam escorrendo de seus olhos eram de puro medo e terror. Por mais que odiasse Yuri, ela tinha um sentimento muito pior por ele que era justamente o medo. Ele uma vez havia soltado de sua mão da varanda do castelo do Imperador e se não fosse Sesshoumaru, ela havia morrido.

– Por que ainda continuo viva se a todo o momento tenho a oportunidade de morrer? - Rin enxugou as lágrimas e se levantou. Olhou para o céu que deixava que as pequenas bolinhas de neve caíssem sobre seu rosto.

Ela não iria desanimar, por mais que seu destino fosse cruel. Ela iria treinar com Toukijin. Seria forte, dominaria seus medos e qualquer outra emoção e iria enfrentar Lorde Yuri, custasse o que custasse, ela o derrotaria com suas próprias mãos.

Sacou Toukijin, empenhou-a e concentrou-se.

Nada sabia de lutas, nada sabia de espadas, nada sabia de nada... Mas mesmo assim tentou.

– Toukijin, Lorde Sesshoumaru foi um ótimo dono a você. Mostre-me os segredos dele. – Rin fechou os olhos e concentrou-se nas batidas sinfônicas que a espada lhe transmitia e ao mesmo tempo em que acontecia isso imagens de sua infância vieram em sua mente. Imagens de lutas que seu Senhor travava contra Naraku e seus inimigos.

Levantou o braço e mirou em uma árvore seca e num só golpe destruiu-a.

Sorriu satisfeita e ao mesmo tempo percebeu que aquilo não era absolutamente nada. Com a outra mão apertou o canino que estava em seu pescoço dado a ela pelo próprio Sesshoumaru.

– Sesshoumaru-sama... – respirou fundo e voltou a treinar.

* * *

><p>Ao se deparar com aquele yokai assustou-se, mas ele foi muito gentil em lhe oferecer ajuda e depois falar que estava realmente atrás de algo. O sorriso dele era cativante e a deixava perdida em um mundo alternativo. Lembrava-se até de seu mundo na Era Atual da qual não sentia muitas saudades a não ser de sua mãe, de seu irmão e de seu avô.<p>

– Caçador de Recompensas? – ela perguntou. – O que procura então?

– Um _amuleto. _Talvez um _oráculo. _Tudo depende... – ele falou olhando para o céu. – Esse inverno vai ser rigoroso.

– Ai meu Deus! Está nevando! Tenho que me apresar para ajudar os outros! – Kagome ia sair correndo quando foi impedida por Yuuki que segurou seu braço.

– Não se vá! – ele disse tranquilamente. – Preciso de sua ajuda para encontrar o meu amuleto... O meu tesouro.

Kagome corou levemente, mas balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar.

– Acho que não posso ajudá-lo...

– Claro que pode! Por favor, não me negue isso!

Kagome olhou para ele que mantinha uma face suave e doce. Sentiu-se na necessidade de ajudá-lo, então depois de pensar muito resolveu que iria ajudá-lo.

– Pode ir à vila se quiser. Descansar da viagem e comer um pouco. Sofremos um pequeno atentado, mas certamente os aldeões não lhe negarão hospitalidade. – ela disse sorrindo.

– Miko-sama... Sou um yokai. Não posso me expor assim em uma vila de humanos. Deves saber tão bem quanto eu que essa relação entre humanos e yokais ainda é vista pela sociedade de ambos com certo preconceito.

– Entendo... – Kagome baixou a cabeça e fitou os flocos de neve.

– Ficarei na floresta, aqui no lago. Assim você poderá vim me visitar todos os dias e quem sabe me ajudar a encontrar o meu tão precioso tesouro.

Kagome voltou a olhá-lo e sorriu. Ele soltou o seu braço e Kagome virou-se indo rapidamente até todos de seu vilarejo.

Yuuki sorriu, tinha convencido a humana idiota.

– Isso será mais fácil do que eu pensava... – Yuuki virou-se e desapareceu no meio da floresta.

Quando chegou ao vilarejo deu os baldes com água para Sango que logo a ajudou com todo prazer. Todos ali já estavam terminando seus afazeres e logo, logo o vilarejo ficaria como antes.

– Kagome-sama, você voltou do lago diferente... Tem um brilho estranho em seu olhar. O que aconteceu?

– Nada Sango-san. Nada... – Kagome virou-se e sorriu mais intensamente. Iria ajudar o yokai, mas não iria contar para ninguém.

* * *

><p>Jaken estava todo feliz, dando ordem aos soldados e aos generais para investigarem tudo sobre o Imperador Imagawa, até que...<p>

– Jaken-sama! – chamou, um dos soldados, a atenção do sapo. – Satori-sama está aqui.

Ao ouvir aquilo seu sangue gelou. Parou de respirar por um momento e olhou para o soldado.

– On-on-onde ela es-es-está ? – perguntou gaguejando.

– Na sala. Ela exige sua presença imediatamente!

– Certo, certo. Diga a ela que só estou terminando de assinar alguns papeis e já estou descendo. – disse Jaken suando frio.

– Hai! – o soldado bateu em continência e saiu do recinto.

– Buda-sama! O que eu faço? – Jaken bateu a cabeça três vezes na mesa e ficou rodando em circos durante alguns minutos. Depois de tentar fugir ele finalmente se deparou com uma pessoa que queria que estivesse morta.

– Fugindo_ Jakin_?

– Meu nome é Jaken! – ele falou ainda nervoso.

– Onde está o **meu **filho?

– Ele saiu. Foi treinar em algum lugar que eu não sei. Eu juro! – Jaken curvou-se diante da yokai e esperou que ela adentrasse o local.

– Soube que ele perdeu o título de Lorde... – Satori falou sentando-se na poltrona de Sesshoumaru. – Que _menino_ levado. Como ele deixou que a situação chegasse a esse ponto?

A pergunta foi mais reflexiva do que para Jaken responder, o que no mesmo instante o pobre yokai sapo não o fez. Ficou calado e esperou que a mãe de Sesshoumaru lhe dirigisse a palavra.

Mas, o tempo passou, ela ficou ali parada sentada e olhando para algum lugar. Fungava algumas vezes e mudava de posição na cadeira. Aquele silêncio já estava incomodando Jaken que não resistiu e resolveu questionar sua senhora.

– Sem querer ser inconveniente, mas o que a Senhora faz aqui?

– Não é óbvio sapo? – ela disse olhando friamente para Jaken. – Vim recuperar o título de nobre de Sesshoumaru, já que o mesmo está _impossibilitado _de fazer isso.

– Ma-ma-ma-mas...

– Sem "mas". Eu ditarei as ordens aqui nesse castelo e todos vocês só obedecerão.

– Sim senhora!

Satori então começou a olhar todo aquele ambiente sentindo um cheiro novo no ar, na verdade não era um cheiro tão estranho assim, pois reconhecera vagamente. O problema era que o cheiro novo estava misturado com o cheiro de Sesshoumaru, claro que ela não deixou de sorrir quando finalmente percebeu de quem era o cheiro.

–_Meu filho realmente herdou __**muitas **__características de seu falecido pai._

* * *

><p>–Nota da autora: *esconde* gente perdão. Mas eu realmente estou sem tempo. Minha feira de ciências, provas, provas, Enem, UEA, pressão psicológica, final de Avenida Brasil ( não tem mais OiOiOi T_T), deu nisso. ATRASO DA FIC. Mas... Ela está aqui e pra quem queria que alguém dos céus ajudasse o Sesshy a conseguir o título de Lorde novamente, bem não pensei em ninguém melhor que A Mãe do Sesshoumaru que alguns chamam de Satori.<p>

Já comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo. E postarei um dia antes do ENEM! :D

Beijinhos,

Fiquem com Kami-sama, Buda-sama,

Deixem reviews,

Bulma-san.


	13. Possessão

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence.

Ficwriter: Shiia-chan.

Nota inicial da autora: Para aqueles que têm medo de coisas sombrias... É bom não ler :/

Nota Inicial da Beta: Ela é louca... X.X Leiam vocês vão gostar!

_Uma boa leitura a todos. (:_

* * *

><p>– <em>Nani? Onde estou? O que isso?... – ela tentou se erguer mais a força gravitacional daquele local foi mais forte que ela, tão forte que ao tentar se levantar e olhar para o local branco e coberto por neve ela caiu bruscamente ficando totalmente inconsciente novamente...<em>

**Sacrifices of a Lord**

**Capítulo 13: **Possessão.

Todos estavam de certa forma curiosos e até admirados como aquela _daiyokai _fazia as coisas de maneira _natural _e _eficaz. _De lá pra cá e de cá pra lá ela ia e conduzia a todos a darem o melhor de si para que o Lorde das Terras do Oeste recuperasse o seu título de_ Senhor Feuadal. _Era sempre assim, mas tudo era por uma justa causa.

– Satori-sama... – disse o sapo já preocupado com a análise dela sobre os relatórios anteriores. – Tem alguma coisa errada? – falou fazendo movimentos involuntários com os pequenos dedos.

– Alguma coisa errada? – ela suspirou, jogou os papeis sobre a mesa de negócios de Sesshoumaru e levantou-se da poltrona. – Que tipo de Ministro é você?

– Co-como a-a-a-assim, _Mi Lady? – _gaguejou o pobre sapinho.

– Como alguém pode deixar isso acontecer? – Satori refletia para si. – Ai! Que mundo cruel! Deu ao meu filho uma beleza única, mas deu a ele pessoas totalmente incompetentes... – suspirou novamente.

– Satori-sama... O que eu posso f-f-azer pa-pa-ra me redimir? – Jaken reverenciou exageradamente a mãe de Sesshoumaru.

– Não preciso! – disse ao se levantar e seguir um rumo diferente. – Não sou meu filho seu... Seu... _Mini-incompetente._

– Meu nome é Jaken, Lady Satori... Jaken... Será que nunca vai decorar? – falou quase chorando.

– Tudo vai depender de você...

Quando Jaken tentou argumentar alguma coisa já era tarde de mais, pois Satori havia saído e ele estava ali sozinho...

* * *

><p>Assim como Satori fazia de tudo para ajeitar as coisas nas Terras do Oeste, vendo e revendo cada documento e ajeitando cada lei do feudo e também fazendo de tudo para descobrir um furo no contrato que seu tão imprudente filho assinou, assim também Kagome na aldeia fazia de tudo para ajudar o forasteiro a encontrar o seu tão preciso tesouro... A companhia do estranho yokai lhe trazia uma paz espiritual imensa e sempre que podia ele lhe arrancava uma gargalhada muito gostosa contando-lhe sobre suas aventuras por aí.<p>

– Há quanto tempo você vive assim? – ela perguntou segurando a cesta cheia de flores.

– 100 ou talvez 150 anos... Eu não sei dizer ao certo... Miko-sama. – disse sorrindo Yuuki.

– Ah! Pode me chamar só de Kagome... É mais legal.

– De jeito nenhum! Eu vou seguir com respeito e lhe chamar de _Miko-sama..._

– Faça como quiser então...

– Enfim, quer que eu a ajude com as flores? – ele perguntou mudando de assunto.

– Ah sim! Pode sim carregar! – ela sorriu mais encantada do que nunca com o yokai bondoso.

– É impressionante como a natureza é bela não é mesmo?

– É sim... Consegue dá flores até mesmo no inverno! – falou Kagome sorrindo.

Assim que chegou a vila deparou-se com Sango toda sorridente e totalmente satisfeita. Era engraçado vê como as duas gravidez fizeram bem a _ex _exterminadora de yokais, não somente isso como também o casamento com o monge também resultaram em bons frutos, até porque os dois amadureceram muito como seres humanos e pararam de agirem como crianças. Ela parou de ser ciumenta e ele parou de ser um pervertido...

– Ohayo Kagome-sama! – acenou a morena para a sacerdotisa.

– Ohayo Sango-san! – Kagome correu até o encontro de sua amiga.

– Nossa! Hoje você demorou muito para colher as flores! O que aconteceu? – perguntou curiosa a amiga.

– Nada Sango-san... Colhi as flores como eu sempre colho... Acho que andei um pouco mais devagar do que de costume... Eu estava refletindo sobre muitas coisas...

– Sobre o quê?

– Estou com saudades de nossas aventuras... Queria poder voltar no tempo e começar a procurar os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas novamente... – suspirou Kagome desviando o olhar de Sango...

– Não fale isso Kagome-sama... Estamos tão bem assim... Eu realmente não queria passar por tudo que passei por causa daquela Jóia, só de pensar...

– Eu entendo Sango-san... Eu entendo... Mas, eu não sei... To tão confusa ultimamente que até eu queria voltar para minha Era e ficar um pouco sozinha...

– Kagome... Você quer voltar pro seu tempo? – perguntou Inuyasha assustando as duas.

_– _Inuyasha...

– Inuyasha tire essa ideia absurda da cabeça da Kagome... Ela realmente não sabe o que fala! – disse Sango.

– Kagome... O que... O que isso significa? – perguntou o hanyou.

– Eu não sei... Eu não sei... Eu só quero... – Kagome largou a cesta e saiu dali correndo para floresta.

– KAGOME! – gritou Inuyasha querendo ir atrás de Kagome, mas Sango impediu.

– Deixa Inuyasha... Deixa... Vai ser melhor assim! Ela só tá confusa... Só isso...

Kagome não sabia para onde estava correndo. Para dentro da floresta talvez, lá ela poderia encontrar tranquilidade e enfim colocar seus neurônios no lugar, pensar e resolver sua situação.

– _Por quê? Por que estou assim? _– pensava enquanto chorava e corria pela floresta.

– _Kagome-chan... Miko-sama... Não fique assim estou com você!_

Kagome ouviu uma voz estranha, uma voz meia demoníaca numa mistura de sons estranho entre uma voz feminina e masculina ao mesmo tempo. Por mais que tivesse confusa e com medo ela resolveu parar de correr e ficou sob uma árvore para saber de onde vinha a tal voz misteriosa.

– _Olhe para você! Cheia de vida, tão poderosa, tão inteligente e bonita... Porque se prende tanto a uma vila? Deveria partir... Ir para outras regiões e..._

– Quem é você? – Kagome perguntou tentando encontrar a voz, mas ela não conseguia ver e nem sentir nada; ela só ouvia a voz que rodeava aquela floresta.

– _Souka*****... Você está com medo! Não minha princesa, não fique assim... Você é um tesouro! _

– Pare! – ela gritou entre soluços. – Apareça! Apareça!

– _Tola... Tola... Você é uma baka! Hanyou baka, Exterminadora baka, Monge baka, Miko baka! Todos são vermes... Saia de lá, deixe de ser uma simplória sacerdotisa... Você quer mais né? Você quer aventura, você quer conhecer outros lugares, você quer viver uma vida diferente, foi por isso que você abandonou o seu mundo..._

– CHEGA! Não foi isso... – Kagome baixou a cabeça e deixou que as lágrimas caíssem.

– _Hum... Então foi porque você achava que Inuyasha te amasse?_

Kagome apenas balançou a cabeça concordando com aquela voz que lhe falava muitas verdades escondidas sob sete chaves dentro do seu coração.

– _Olha só para você... Cadê seu brilho e encanto? Você está perdida numa nuvem negra entre o medo e o pavor de perder tudo... Você tem medo de não ser amada pelo Inuyasha e de não ser aceita completamente por todos daquela vila... _

– Não... Não é isso.

– _É isso sim, confesse... – _quando Kagome ouviu aquela voz falar assim para ela, essa simplesmente deixou que o choro caísse como uma cachoeira. – _Entregue-se a mim, entregue-se a mim... Eu lhe darei a liberdade e a felicidade que tanto almeja..._

Aquela voz vinha com veracidade para cima de Kagome cobrindo-na com sua maldade e escuridão, levando Kagome para o desespero e para a depressão. Ela vinha com tudo atacando-na por todos os lados; sua energia maligna era tão forte e poderosa que espantou, só com o vento maligno, todos os pássaros e animais silvestres que viviam lá. Aquela energia escura e demoníaca cobria Kagome pelos lados parecendo que ia sugá-la para dentro de um buraco negro de forma rápida e violenta. Era desesperador, tenebroso e sombrio ao mesmo tempo... Era tão...

– Miko-sama?

E no meio da trilha sombria, quando ela estava prestes a entregar sua vida a voz misteriosa eis que surgi Yuuki atrás dela chamando-a de forma dócil e ingênuo. Kagome olhou para trás assustada pensando ser a tal voz que vinha lhe buscar para levá-la para o submundo, mas por sorte era somente o forasteiro.

– Yuuki-kun! – ela o abraçou forte e começou a derramar lágrimas. – Que susto! Na verdade... Obrigada por chegar aqui a tempo.

– Nani? O que aconteceu Miko-sama?

– Gomen... – Kagome se soltou de Yuuki e encarou a neve no chão. – Acho que estou muito sobrecarregada com os deveres da vila... Vim para cá vê se eu me distraía... E... Acabei encontrando você...

– Souka... Você está melhor? – ele perguntou sorrindo. – Você está com os olhos vermelhos e você está com olheiras horríveis também. O que aconteceu?

– Chorar faz com que eu liberte todo mal que me rodeia... – ela explicou. – Mas, mudando de assunto, conseguiu achar seu tesouro?

– Mais ou menos... – ele sorriu. – Mas, sinto que ele está mais próximo do que posso imaginar. – Yuuki saiu andando rumo ao leste através da trilha que tinha ali perto.

– Sugoi! – ela bateu as mãos em sinal de alegria. – Realmente deve ser interessante procurar tesouros!

– Nee... Kagome-chan. – Yuuki chamou Kagome de forma sutil e meiga, e depois se virou para ela e estendeu a sua mão. – Gomen, Miko-sama, você gostaria de ir atrás do tesouro comigo?

– Yuuki-kun... – Kagome engoliu em seco; aquele convite era tentador, justo ela que estava num dilema terrível e por mais que amasse Inuyasha e gostasse de todos daquela vila ela também queria viver uma vida de aventuras, pois afinal ela era humana e logo morreria. – Yuuki-kun... – ela estendeu a mão e aquilo foi o suficiente.

Ele sorriu cínico como se houvesse gostado do próprio resultado, segurou com força a mão da sacerdotisa; deram um passo para frente e como mágica algo os teletransportou dali para algum lugar distante e longe dos conhecimentos de Kagome.

– _Mi Lorde, a primeira presa foi capturada! – _falou a voz estranha que Kagome havia ouvido antes.

* * *

><p>Estava escuro, terrivelmente negro...<p>

Ela não conseguia respirar e parecia que seu corpo estava terrivelmente gelado. Ah sim! Ela havia desmaiado na neve, deveria ser isso... Mas...

Aquele lugar por mais tenebroso que fosse era muito familiar. Havia uma grande trilha rochosa que dava para um lugar mais místico ainda, ao redor daquela trilha um canal de um rio não muito comum, talvez formado por sangue, enxofre e algo mais que ela não conseguia definir; ao longe era possível ouvir os grunidos de aves mortas que rodeavam o lugar como se fossem guardiãs daquele ambiente.

Rin não conseguia se mexer e abrir os olhos foi quase uma tarefa impossível, mas lutou contra tudo e até que conseguiu tal façanha. Ao se dá conta de que não estava no lugar coberto por neve onde decidira treinar com Toukijin tomara um susto; levantou-se apressadamente e olhou para frente, para a trilha, para Toukijin.

Toukijin liberava uma energia sinistra negra e vermelha, era como se ela estivesse enfrurecida com algo. Aquela energia se intensificou quando a mesma sentiu Rin acordar e sem pestear saiu dali em alta velocidade como se tivesse vida própria e tentou atacar Rin atingindo-a em cheio.

O sangue era iminente, cobria a espada e deixava Rin tonta. Até que a própria espada resolveu sair e ficar flutuando na frente de Rin.

– Ora, ora se não é a protegida de Sesshoumaru...

– Nani? Você fala?

– HAHAHAHAHA! Insolente! Como ousa tirá-me de meu mais profundo sono. Não vê? Estas no submundo!

– _Submundo? _– Rin sussurrou.

– Você está morta e ainda assim consegue liberar sangue... Interessante. – brincou a espada. – Quem você acha que é para tentar me dominar?

– Onegai! – ela suplicou a espada. – Trouxe-lhe a vida porque preciso de seu poder para derrotar Lorde Yuri.

– _Hum?_

– Ele... – Rin baixou a cabeça e fechou o punho esquerdo enquanto a mão direita tentava parar o sangramento feito repentinamente. – Ele é um sujeito cruel!

– HAHAHAHAHAHA! – Toukijin não segurou a gargalhada. – Sujeito cruel? Por favor, não venha com essa história. Isso não tem lógica.

– Ele tentou me matar uma vez e quer fazer muito mal a Sesshoumaru-sama! – ela falou entre lágrimas.

A espada parou de rir e silenciou-se. Por algum tempo ficou analisando a garota caída a sua frente.

– Ele não conseguiu derrotar esse tal Yuri? Ora, ora, Sesshoumaru realmente mudou!

– Não é isso! Não é isso! – Rin gritou. – Ele... Ficou muito limitado depois que assumiu as Terras do Oeste.

– _Baka! _Não se meta! Você nem tem um motivo concreto para enfrentar esse tal de Yuri! Pare de se iludir.

– Onegai! O que eu faço para você lutar ao meu lado?

–_Hum... _– Toukijin encravou-se na trilha rochosa e diminuiu a sua energia sinistra. – Vamos vê quem se rende primeiro.

Rin se levantou e tentou tirar Toukijin da rocha, mas ela estava fraca, havia sido atacada e estava sangrando e também havia o fato que ela supostamente estaria morta, talvez fosse ilusão e aquilo fosse um teste para que Toukijin a aceitasse.

Todo aquele esforço não durou muito, logo ela se cansara de tentar desvincular a espada, caíra sobre os joelhos totalmente exausta; ela nunca iria conseguir lutar contra Yuri sendo fraca, nunca iria ficar com Sesshoumaru sendo daquele jeito.

– Veja, você é fraca... – Toukijin falou saindo da rocha e voltando a flutuar novamente – Veja... Veja quem depende de quem aqui... Veja... Você depende de mim!

Rin virou o rosto e ficou totalmente assustada quando viu que Toukijin tomara uma forma monstruosa. Um cadáver com algumas partes recobertas por músculos e pele, seus olhos viravam ao contrário e sua cor era nojenta, numa mistura de roxo com vermelho; sangue saia de seus lábios e aquela criatura se arrastava no chão e tinha uma voz muito apavorosa.

– Dê-me seu corpo, humana...

– AAAH! – Rin gritou e tentou correr, mas ela não chegou muito longe, lá estava a criatura de novo, na verdade para todo canto que ela olhasse a criatura se fazia presente sobre os olhos de Rin.

– Dê-me seu corpo... Hu-ma-na... – aquela criatura girou a cabeça em trezentos e sessenta graus e depois avançou para cima de Rin.

Ela caiu de costas devido ao empurrão daquela criatura que abria sua boca quase rasgando querendo de tudo que é jeito tentar entrar nela. Rin se debatia todinha mais não tinha escapatória; aquela coisa... Aquele monstro estava possuindo-a por completo. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos como se fossem olhos de yokais, sua pele ficou mais pálida como se realmente fosse um cadáver morto e dentro de si não era mais ela e sim Toukijin que tomava de conta.

O ferimento sarou de repente, Rin sentou-se e todo seu cabelo veio para frente de seu rosto; ela abriu os olhos e estes estavam rubros; colocou sua mão sobre o chão e a espada reapareceu e por último deu uma risada demoníaca.

– Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru... Agora vou lhe mostrar quem é o mais forte... – Rin ergueu a cabeça e assim podia-se ver o quão assustadora estava aquela moça...

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru sentiu um arrepio passar por seu corpo.<p>

Ele estava treinando com Bakuseiga quando começou a ventar de mais, ele pensou que era por causa da noite e do inverno, mas não, aquela sensação de desconforto e aperto era por algo que ele julgava ser negro. Sesshoumaru olhou novamente para lua cheia e seus olhos começaram a brilhar intensamente como se _ela _estivesse o hipnotizando, mas ele conseguiu desviar o olhar e continuar a lutar novamente.

– Bakuseiga! – ele lançou o golpe no meio da floresta destruindo quase todas as árvores, mas não estava satisfeito, por mais que treinasse e ficasse mais forte ele não conseguia ficar contente com seu próprio progresso.

Era mais que verdade que ele não estava conseguindo ficar concentrado no seu treinamento. Rin não saia de seus pensamentos; e ele sempre ficava se perguntando o por que dela não querer ir para as terras do Oeste, lá com certeza ela ficaria mais segura, mas não... Ela tinha _outras _prioridades... Outros compromissos.

Novamente ele ergueu a espada e lançou outro golpe, mas esse foi diferente, alguém o bloqueou...

Sesshoumaru baixou a espada e ficou esperando pacientemente seu oponente aparecer, foi então que ele sentiu um medo invadi-lhe. Uma energia sinistra muito poderosa rodeou-o. Ele sentia que conhecia aquela energia de algum lugar, o cheiro de seu oponente também era familiar, mas ele realmente não conseguia reconhecer e onde ele havia lançado o golpe da Bakuseiga havia sobrado uma única árvore em pé.

O jovem daiyokai ficou olhando curioso aquela árvore e decidiu se aproximar, mas uma leve brisa passou por seu cabelo o que fez recuar na hora e pela primeira vez suou frio... Mas, por mais tenebroso que fosse aquela situação ele não daria esse gostinho ao seu inimigo de perceber que ele estava receoso.

E quando deu mais um passo, percebeu algo que deixou seu olhos arregalados e então decidiu olhar para trás de si.

– Konbawa _Sesshoumaru_...

O sorriso malicioso, os olhos vermelhos, a pálido da pele e o quimono todo negro... Não, não podia ser a Rin... Não era ela... Não era... E antes que ele pudesse pensar mais um pouco Rin o atacou quebrando totalmente sua armadura e cortando superficialmente seu rosto.

Por ser ágil conseguiu desviar, mas mesmo assim foi atingido. Ele recuou alguns passos e tentou fitar aquele rosto no meio da escuridão... Mas foi totalmente inútil, Rin não estava mais lá, na verdade ela não estava em canto nenhum, ela simplesmente havia desaparecido... E aquilo deixou Sesshoumaru mais preocupado, pois a energia sinistra que envolvia Rin acabou trazendo consigo nuvens negras encobrindo a lua e as estrelas.

Enquanto o Lorde procurava pela presença da garota raios começaram a cair na terra assim como trovões começaram a deixar o lugar mais estranho do que nunca, até que um raio atingiu a árvore que o Sesshoumaru não conseguiu destruir; ele rapidamente olhou em direção ao alvo e foi então que percebeu que lá estava ela. Sorrindo... Sorrindo como que ele fosse o _baka._

– Rin! – ele gritou.

Ela não disse nada e simplesmente voltou a atacá-lo. Só que dessa Sesshoumaru foi mais esperto e desviou do ataque, embainhou Bakuseiga e segurou os pulsos de Rin.

– Rin! – novamente ele gritou por ela. – Rin! Por que você está agindo assim?

Rin virou a cabeça em trezentos e sessenta graus assustando Sesshoumaru, sorriu novamente e de sua boca começou a sair sangue e seus olhos viraram ao contrário.

Sesshoumaru assustou-se com a imagem e largou os pulsos da moça; ela por sua vez caiu no chão deixando que o cabelo cobrisse seu rosto e lá ficou imóvel em posição fetal e segurando com muita força a espada.

Foi quando Sesshoumaru percebeu que aquela pessoa ali não era a Rin e que também estava chovendo... Chovendo muito...

A chuva fez com que Rin despertasse do profundo coma que estava; ela abriu seus olhos deixando-os arregalados e tratou de se levantar; seu corpo estava todo molhado, olhou para suas mãos e na direita estava Toukijin... A única coisa que veio a sua mente foi quando aquele ser asqueroso tentou invadir seu corpo e depois daí nenhuma imagem foi gerada por sua mente. Sua roupa estava coberta por sangue e ela sentia-se levemente poderosa.

– Quem é você e o que fez com a Rin?

Rin espantou-se ao reconhecer a voz que vinha de trás de si. _Sesshoumaru-sama. _Pensou brevemente, mas algo lhe incomodou... Algo apertou o seu coração fazendo com que ela perdesse a respiração por alguns segundos; ela então elevou a mão até seu peito e tentou puxar a maior quantidade de ar possível, mas aí ela ouviu uma voz, dentro de sua cabeça dizendo: _Lute com Sesshoumaru e eu lhe ajudarei..._

Por mais que ela não quisesse lutar com Sesshoumaru, se esse fosse o teste para Toukijin aceitá-la ela faria de bom gosto.

– Gomenasai _Sesshoumaru-sama..._

Rin deixou que a franja caísse sobre seus olhos e cerrou os mesmo com bastante força; segurou a espada com as duas mãos e virou-se para atacar Sesshoumaru... O mesmo desviou do ataque na mesma hora dando três saltos para trás e nesse mesmo instante sacou Bakuseiga elevando-a até o alto, sua lâmina foi refletida no meio daquela escuridão devido ao um raio que caiu há 30 centímetros de distância do Sesshoumaru.

– Eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo com você Rin, mas saiba de uma coisa, se você quiser me afrontar desse jeito não vou deixar as coisas nada fáceis para você só porque és minha protegida... – Sesshoumaru lançou a sua pupila um sorriso cínico e foi pra cima dela.

A chuva intensa, os raios, os trovões todo aquele conjunto de sinfonia deixava o ambiente de luta mais satisfatório para Sesshoumaru, olhos de Rin, que por mais que tivessem vermelhos como sangue, mostravam que ela estava determinada a lutar com ele e isso sem dúvidas agradava a Sesshoumaru.

Face a face, espada a espada, olhar a olhar; aquilo era muito bom de se sentir... Até que... Sesshoumaru lançou um golpe que fez com que Rin caísse bem longe dali... Por mais que ela se empenhasse e desse o seu melhor, ela nunca conseguiria vencer Sesshoumaru... Ele era um daiyokai, muito forte por sinal, onde ela estava com a cabeça na hora que o afrontou? Nas nuvens... Só pode.

– _Baka! Baka! _– Rin ouviu Toukijin lhe dizer. – _Deixe-me cuidar disso... Finalmente terei o prazer e encarar esse yokai que me desprezou..._

Claro que para Sesshoumaru aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira e agora ele queria uma explicação da parte dela; então guardou Bakuseiga e chegou bem perto de Rin levantando-a pelo pulso.

– Olhe para mim! Quero que você me dê uma explicação! – ordenou.

Rin apenas sorriu diabolicamente sem olhar para Sesshoumaru o mesmo arregalou os olhos e percebeu a energia sinistra que envolvia Rin, naquele momento não era mais ela e ele percebeu isso e também percebeu que havia uma espada enterrada em seu abdome.

Sesshoumaru soltou o pulso de Rin e caiu sobre os joelhos colocando as mãos na bariga. _Como ele não havia percebido que ela lhe lançara um golpe?_ Rin virou a cabeça um pouco de lado e riu da cena como se gostasse de ver o sofrimento do Lorde, como se gostasse de ver o sangue dele escorrendo.

– Veja como são as coisas Sesshoumaru... – Rin caminhou lentamente até o Lorde fez com que ele se deitasse no chão, fazendo esse movimento com os pés praticamente humilhando-o. Sentou-se encima de seu ferimento e elevou a espada e depois desceu-a com tudo dando o golpe final ao lado do rosto de Sesshoumaru.

Então seus olhos se encontraram e ela ficou admirando aquela íris tão diferente. Ela ainda apoiava suas mãos na espada, mas não quebrava o contato visual, já que o mesmo parecia bem nervoso.

– Quem é você? – ele perguntou friamente.

– Deveria me conhecer... – então desviou o olhar para espada e Sesshoumaru fez a mesma coisa.

Demorou alguns segundos, mas ele reconheceu...

– Toukijin... – sussurrou e depois arregalou os olhos e voltou a olhar Rin. Agora tudo fazia sentido, Rin estava possuída pelo espírito da espada e aquilo não era nada bom. O daiyokai rapidamente moveu-se invertendo as posições, usou de toda sua força para arrancar a espada das mãos da menina e essa somente ria, gargalhava para ser mais exato.

– Devolva a Rin! – falou Sesshoumaru.

Rin parou de rir e olhou fixamente para Sesshoumaru – NÃO! – disse bravamente e depois o empurrou. – Rin tem um corpo ótimo e bem resistente... Não quero sair daqui...

Sesshoumaru deixou a transpareceu sua energia sinistra e avançou com tudo tacando o corpo de Rin sobre uma árvore. O jovem Lorde, furioso, apertou o pescoço da dama violentamente, pois sua vontade era de matá-la, como Rin fizera isso consigo? Por que ela o traíra de tal maneira? Enquanto uma mão enforcava Rin a outra lutava para tirar a maldita espada do poder dela.

– Saia do corpo de Rin, agora! – ordenada Sesshoumaru.

– Não vou sair tão fácil Sesshoumaru. – a voz não parecia mais a mesma, era como se o próprio demônio estivesse falando e aquilo deixou Sesshoumaru mais irado do que antes, agora ele não tinha mais opção, teria que ser radical.

Ele jogou o corpo de Rin bem longe e logo em seguida fora atrás, já o espírito de Toukijin que estava dominando Rin fora mais rápido, desviara do golpe que Sesshoumaru lançaria e fugiu pela floresta. Sesshoumaru foi atrás, até porque por mais que Toukijin estivesse possuindo o corpo de Rin ela não passava de uma humana e logo cansaria.

Rin havia corrido até próximo a um grande abismo, não tinha como ela pular, não tinha para onde fugir e quando ela tentou regressar para floresta...

– Tarde de mais, você está sem saída... – Sesshoumaru estava quase na sua força daiyokai com os olhos vermelhos e as marcas de seu rosto bem vivas. Foi quando ele guardou a Bakuseiga e sacou Tenseiga. – Humph! Eu estava fazendo as coisas incorretamente, agora sim o show mais começar.

Sesshoumaru correu até Rin, mas essa rolou no chão e desviou-se do golpe e tentou correr para dentro da floresta, porém Sesshoumaru pegou-lhe pelos cabelos puxando-a com toda força e cortando-lhe a cabeça com Tenseiga, essa caiu no totalmente desacordada, Toukijin que estava em sua mão simplesmente caiu no chão, mas não quebrou, o espírito ruim que estava dentro do corpo de Rin foi morto e destruído pela Tenseiga então finalmente Sesshoumaru pode ver Rin voltar ao normal.

Guardou sua espada e se aproximou de dela...

O sol já estava amanhecendo, a chuva já tinha passado e as nuvens pesadas haviam se dissipado. Apesar de ser inverno, aquele dia começara como uma manhã de verão mesmo com a baixa temperatura, talvez por ali ser um lugar alto... Rin ainda estava tonta e sonolenta, abriu lentamente os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi uma rosa vermelha... Aquela rosa parecia familiar, ela já tinha visto antes, mas resolveu não forçar sua memória, ouviu Sesshoumaru lhe chamar, mas não conseguia responder e também olhou Toukijin, não havia quebrado, mas agora ela parecia bem diferente...

– Rin? Rin? – ele a chamou.

– _Sesshoumaru-sama... – _foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu falar...

* * *

><p>Yuri pegou uma de suas rosas e sorriu, não era toda dia que se podia assistir a uma luta totalmente interessante... Mais entre Sesshoumaru e sua tão queridinha Rin.<p>

– Soounga... O que acha?

– Realmente o filho mais velho do Inu no Taisho está mais forte... Isso realmente me agrada.

– Essa garota me desafiou... E terei o maior prazer de lutar com ela... – riu o Lorde das Terras do Leste. – Dalila... – ele voltou sua atenção para prisão onde estava a yokai cobra. – Você tem visita... Seja boazinha e receba-os educadamente... – Lorde Yuri caminhou até a outra porta de ferro e abriu o portão e quando Dalila viu quem era se assustou...

– Imperador Imagawa? – falou assustada.

– Lorde Yuri, você pode abrir essa porta? – perguntou o imperador.

– Hai. – Yuri caminhou até a cela de Dalila e abriu as grades, o imperador por sua vez adentrou o local e deu uma tapa na yokai.

– Como pode? Por que me traíste? Sua única missão era trazer Rin até mim...

– Gomenasai! Gomenasai! – falou Dalila com a mão no rosto. – Gomenasai Imagawa-sama!

– Só isso que você sabe dizer? Sua incompetente! – disse o imperador saindo do recinto. – Lorde Yuri, espero que dê a ela o castigo que merece.

– Hai, Mi Lorde...

– E Yuuki? Como anda?

– Bem melhor que Dalila, já capturou a sacerdotisa e está em breve em meu castelo.

– Gosto é assim, quando as coisas começam a dar certo. – falou o imperador sorrindo. – Agora já me vou, tenho um assunto a resolver no feudo Oeste...

– Pensei que Sesshoumaru estivesse com seu título suspenso!

– E está! Só que tem uma yokai interferindo nos meus planos e é claro que não gosto nada disso.

– Hai, hai... Já nee, Imagawa-sama.

– Sayonara Lorde Yuri...

Yuri fechou o grande portão de ferro e esperou alguns minutos até que o Imperador saísse de seu castelo, depois se voltou para Dalila com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios... Era hora do castigo.

– Não... Não... Não... Tira-me daqui, me tira daqui! SOCORRO! – gritou a pobre Dalila quando Yuri chegou próximo de si.

– _Calada, agora que o jogo está começando, Dalila-chan..._

* * *

><p>–Nota da autora: Yo minna-san! Há quanto tempo né? Espero do fundo da minha alma que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo... Minha beta disse que tava meio pesado, mas eu acho que não xD Bem quem vai dizer são vocês... Espero ser merecedora de reviews nesse capítulo... Eu ficaria imensamente feliz! (: sem mais delongas...<p>

Arigatou pela leitora e até o próximo post, que será em breve! (quinta eu entro de férias! lol)

Dicionário do capítulo: Souka* quer dizer: _Entendo._

Beijos e Abraços,

Shiia-chan. :*


	14. Intervalo – Linha Vermelha do Destino

Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko Takahashi.

Ficwriter: Shiia-chan.

Intervalo: É um capítulo extra com uma cena a parte! (Capítulo em torno de Sesshoumaru e Rin sem qualquer alteração na fic original.)_  
><em>

__Uma boa leitura a todos! (:__

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifices of a Lord.<strong>

**Capítulo Bônus.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 14: **Intervalo – Linha Vermelha do Destino.

"Um fio invisível conecta os que estão destinados a conhecer-se independentemente do tempo, lugar ou circunstância... O fio pode esticar ou emaranhar-se, mas nunca irá se partir..."

Originalmente essa é uma brincadeira que os Deuses fazem para unir corações que de certa forma não são compatíveis. Ligando não só seus dedos ou tornozelos prendendo um no outro, mas sim ligando suas almas, seus sentimentos e suas mentes... Não importando a pessoa... Sua classe, seu clã, nada disso importa! – Akai Ito, ou a linha vermelha do destino, nada mais é uma forma de união que não pode ser rompida por nada... Esse era o caso de Sesshoumaru e Rin. Ambos tão diferentes, vivendo em mundos completamente opostos, só que... Aprendendo a gostar um do outro, com seus defeitos e suas falhas.

Um fio, uma linha de lã vermelha que representava o amor eterno, a alma gêmea.

– Sesshoumaru-sama...

Rin acordou e percebeu que estava num lugar totalmente diferente. Uma cabana pequena sem muito luxo. Um lugar simples, com uma fogueira apagada, um _futon_ confortável e uma janela que dava para ver o lindo bosque abaixo, já que eles se encontravam numa pequena casa na colina. A pequena cabana era abandonada, talvez pertencesse à uma família de camponeses e pelo estado estava com pouco tempo que deviam ter abandonado, pelo inverno talvez... Ou pelos ataques yokais quem sabe... – A moça sentou e olhou para as costas do seu tão adorável Senhor e lembrou-se de tudo o que fez... Ela lutara contra ele e o machucara...

– Que bom que acordou... Como está se sentindo? – disse Sesshoumaru sentado perto da clareira olhando Toukijin.

– Gomen... Sesshoumaru-sama... – Rin deixou que a franja cobrisse seus olhos por um momento.

– Por que está se desculpando?

– Não está bravo comigo? – ela ergueu-se e ficou enfrente a Sesshoumaru.

– Não... E até gostei de lutar com você! – sorriu. – Você mudou bastante, Rin. Fico feliz!

– _Feliz?_

Sesshoumaru não era de demonstrar sentimentos, não era de elogiar alguém, realmente ele tinha mudado também. Olhando a Toukijin calmamente, com uma expressão tão serena e tão tranquila, desde quando Sesshoumaru, Lorde das Terras do Oeste, havia se tornado tão dócil? Feliz, feliz, feliz. Era a primeira vez que Rin o ouviu dizer aquela palavra. Ele estava contente, contente por ter lutado com ela.

– Rin? Você está bem? – perguntou mais preocupado. Ela demorou tanto para responder, o jovem nunca imaginou que o silêncio pudesse incomodá-lo tanto. – Se não quiser falar, tudo bem...

– Por que você está tão diferente? Por que não fica com raiva de mim? Por que você me trata tão diferente das outras pessoas?

Sesshoumaru largou a espada ao seu lado; colocou o rosto de Rin em suas mãos; sorriu e depois colou sua testa na dela. – Sabe Rin, há coisas que eu ainda não entendo... Você é como um desafio para mim. Um objetivo, uma meta e uma batalha que eu tenho que travar todos os dias... Só que muitas vezes eu perco, às vezes eu fujo, escondo-me e desapareço para poder não te ver. Então, aquela batalha que tivemos ontem, foi uma coisa muito boa pra mim...

– Sesshoumaru-sama...

– Estar com você é muito difícil para este Sesshoumaru... – Sesshoumaru suspirou e se levantou. Andou até a porta da cabana e abriu-a.

Rin apenas o olhou sair. Ele estava sem a armadura, claro, ela havia quebrado na noite anterior. Ele também estava ferido, mas não podia se notar muito, já ela, estava toda roxa, mas não se preocuparia. – suspirou cansada, se levantou e foi até ele.

– É estranho... – ela disse baixo. – É estranho vê-lo assim...

– Assim como? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

– Falando palavras bonitas... E confusas.

– Humph! Esqueça... Nada disso tem importância. – falou fechando os olhos.

– Como assim não tem importância? – gritou indignada – Afinal, o que eu significo para você?

– Um sacrifício... Um suicídio... Um inimigo...

– Hã? Então eu sou um fardo para você? Desculpa então... – Rin retraiu seus ombros e olhou para o chão desapontada.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Não era como se Rin fosse um fardo, ela era uma pessoa inconveniente e chata que vivia o seguindo, só que ele aprendeu a lidar com inconveniências e foi ela a razão para qual ele teve que aprender a conviver com as diferenças, com os humanos... Não! _Ele odeia os humanos!_ Rin é apenas uma exceção. – Sesshoumaru olhou para neve que caía do céu de forma alheia – Era difícil para ele responder àquelas perguntas feitas por ela. Ele também não sabia direito o que Rin significava para ele, só sabia que sem ela tudo não tinha a mesma importância.

Por causa dela, ele ficara mais forte. Foi por ela, que ele enfrentava todo e qualquer inimigo. Ela era a razão pelo qual ele tinha se tornado mais compreensivo. Só que, por mais que ela fosse gentil com ele, Sesshoumaru não pensava em mudar. O tão frio Lorde pensou que ela enjoaria dele; iria embora assim que tivesse a oportunidade, cresceria e viveria como os outros humanos. Essa seria a ordem natural das coisas, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Ela ficou na vila do seu meio-irmão, ela cresceu, mas nunca o esqueceu. Ele, ao contrário dela, tentou se distrair e fingir que não via o grande vazio que estava dentro do seu coração. Por isso que ele se tornou tão amargo durante aqueles anos e acabara esquecendo a sensação de paz quando se estava... _Apaixonado. _– Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça. – Não, ele não estava apaixonado. Até porque seria erro apaixoná-se por uma _criança_ humana.

– Você não é um fardo, Rin... – pausou por um tempo e a olhou profundamente. – Eu tenho inveja de você. – e entrou na cabana. – Vamos embora daqui, logo, logo irá cair uma nevasca!

Amar. Apaixonar. O que era isso? Sesshoumaru nunca sentiu algo assim. Já tivera outras fêmeas no passado, mas nada sério e nada tão profundo e comprometedor. Só sabia que esses sentimentos, tão _humano_, deixavam uma pessoa cega e desorientada.

Rin estava confusa. Não entendia muito bem o Sesshoumaru. Afinal, o que ele queria dizer com tudo aquilo? – suspirou e entrou na cabana. Yokais realmente são difíceis de entender!

– Rin, como conseguiu reestruturar a Toukijin? – falou olhando a espada. – Ela parece está mais poderosa.

– Não sei, foi o ferreiro do pântano! – falou ficando do lado dele.

– Entendo. Pegue. – ele estendeu a espada. – Agora ela é sua, use-a com sabedoria!

– Hai! – sorriu.

Por um bom tempo eles ficaram se olhando, em silêncio, tentando deduzir o que cada um pensava, mas estava difícil, até que Rin deixou a espada cair no chão e correu para abraçar Sesshoumaru. Suas lágrimas estavam presas há muito tempo e aquele momento era hora de liberar tudo que estava sentindo.

Eles haviam tido aquela conversa antes, sobre o porquê dele não levá-la de volta e só agora ela compreendia com certa lucidez o verdadeiro motivo daquilo tudo. Sesshoumaru também a amava só que ele, assim como ela, não sabia disso. – Sesshoumaru-sama, você é muito importante para mim! – disse Rin entre lágrimas. – Eu só queria que eu também fosse importante para você!

Sesshoumaru queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia, na verdade ele não encontrava palavras certas para falar para ela sobre seus pensamentos; apenas a abraçou e beijou seus lábios ressecados pelo inverno. Rin correspondeu, ela também queria o beijo dele, na verdade não só o beijo, mas ele todo... Ela era muito egoísta. Desejar um daiyokai só para si, principalmente um daiyokai como Sesshoumaru, realmente é muita audácia.

Ela queria senti-lo perto dela, queria abraçá-lo e beijá-lo intensamente. – Sesshoumaru-sama... Faça-me sua, outra vez... Nem que seja a última vez... – ela sussurrava em seu ouvido. – Por favor, eu juro que não peço mais nada! Prometo me comportar e seguir minha vida normalmente, ou ir para as Terras do Oeste, eu faço qualquer acordo! Mas, só por hoje, só um pouquinho, deixa... Por favor... Torne-me sua, novamente...

O Lorde espantou-se devido ao apelo. Ele não era yokai de negar prazer a uma fêmea, só que com Rin tudo tinha que ser com calma, afinal ela estava no cio e o cheiro dela estava mais doce e excitante, isso de certa forma o pertubava!

Ela... Estava incrivelmente tentadora daquele jeito. Beijando seu pescoço, pedindo por carícias, suplicando e praticamente se humilhando por seu amor. Ela era louca ou o quê? Qual pessoa em sã consciência faria aquilo? – ela tirou a parte de cima do seu quimono. Não que ele não ligasse, ou se importasse, mas...

Rin passava a mão em seus longos cabelos prateados e beijava seus mamilos... Tudo tão erótico. Excitante... Impossível de ele recusar! – Agora era a vez de ele atacar. Um lobo faminto por carne fresca de um cervo! Este era o Sesshoumaru. Ele não mais podia reprimir o seu lado que exigia o corpo de Rin.

Desejo, tentação, paixão... Coisas tão pecaminosas...

Sesshoumaru a levou até o futon e com as garras rasgou a roupa que ela vestia deixando-a totalmente nua. Em seguida, beijou-lhe os lábios e tirou a parte que faltava de sua roupa. Os beijos cálidos foram descendo até o pescoço e chegaram até os seios onde Sesshoumaru fez questão de parar e dá uma atenção especial àqueles dois mutuado de carne. Lambia, mordia e beliscava os seios de sua dama. Suspiros, gemidos e sôfregos... A respiração descompassada, o suor de sua tez, tudo era muito delirante para Sesshoumaru.

Desceu com os beijos até seu ventre e de lá foi até a parte mais delicada de Rin. Abriu suas pernas e lambeu o líquido quente e mucoso que saía daquele ambiente escuro e úmido. Deliciou-se com a fragrância exalada pela moça que estava muito excitada e brincou com o clitóris e deixou que ela tivesse o primeiro orgasmo.

Ele ria, sorria e achava tudo tão divertido. Sesshoumaru colocou um dedo dentro de Rin e começou a movimentar. Lentamente, vendo como o corpo dela reagiria. – Tudo tão gostoso... Saboroso... – Rapidamente ele colocou outro dedo dentro dela, vendo que o corpo da moça se contorcia em prazer. – Mais gemidos, mais suspiros... Que loucura!

Delicioso!

Rin também não quis apenas ter o prazer de seu amado, a última vez não conseguiu oferece-lhe um tratamento adequado e sabia que dessa vez seria diferente. Rin puxou Sesshoumaru até seu encontro e beijou-lhe intensamente. Fez com que ele deitasse no futon para ela ficar por cima. A dama beijou a testa dele, seu nariz, suas bochechas e seus lábios. Acariciou com as unhas o abdômen dele tão definido, o trajeto parecia longo até a "estação" que Rin queria chegar. O pênis era grande, grosso e aveludado. Dá última vez sentiu muita dor, quando Sesshoumaru a penetrou e esperava que dessa vez fosse um pouco menos dolorido.

_Ele_ estava ereto e volumoso, Rin brincou um pouco com movimentos de "pra cima e pra baixo" para depois lamber de forma sensual. Abocanhou de forma delirante. Começou a colocar e tirar de sua boca de forma muito erótica. Sesshoumaru vendo aquilo não acreditava que aquela garotinha que o salvara uma vez pudesse ser uma verdadeira nifeta sob os lençóis. O Lorde meio que embriagado puxou os cabelos da menina ajudando-a nos movimentos, para assim serem mais rápidos e satisfatórios para ele. Como uma criatura tão pequena, tão delicada podia proporcionar um prazer tão grande a ele? – Ela tinha que parar ou ele enlouqueceria!

O jovem daiyokai fez com que a moça parasse com aquilo imediatamente! Puxou-a para baixo e beijou seus lábios. Tirou a franja de sua testa e cheirou seus cabelos. Colocou-se encima dela e abriu suas pernas, era a hora e o momento certo para ele penetrar. O fez devagar, era a segunda vez da moça e ela ainda não era acostumada com aquela sensação.

A contração da parede interior da vagina de Rin foi involuntária, ao sentir a invasão seu corpo respondeu de forma indevida. A dor veio e então tratou de abraçar Sesshoumaru e confiar nele. O mesmo fez por onde. Começou devagar e fazendo com que sua pupila relaxasse para facilitar a penetração. O que não demorou. Por mais que ela tenha gritado e sentido dor, aquilo era realmente necessário. Sesshoumaru, assim que conseguiu colocar seu membro todo dentro da moça, esperou que ela se tranqüilizasse, os beijos trocados entre os dois ajudaria muito, assim como as carícias feitas por suas mãos nos corpos.

Depois de um tempo ele começou os movimentos de "vai e vem" num ritmo lento e conforme Rin ia sentindo prazer ele ia aumentando mais ainda o balanço. Ele a olhava fixamente e ela o encarava com ternura. Foi então que Sesshoumaru percebeu uma coisa depois que Rin acariciou seu rosto. O lugar estava repleto de linhas de lã vermelha. Seus tornozelos, seus dedos, a cabana tudo ali estava tão vermelho, mas parecia que Rin não via aquelas linhas, somente ele.

O clímax estava chegando e seu corpo começava a entrar em estado de êxtase, o frio tinha passado e agora eles desfrutavam de uma mesma temperatura e um mesmo ritmo. Até ele alcançar o ápice e despejar sementes e sementes dentro de Rin. Logo após a ejaculação ele ainda ficou se movimentando e esperou que sua amada também encontrasse o orgasmo o que não demorou muito para acontecer.

Sesshoumaru, ainda dentro dela, pousou uma mão ao lado do corpo de Rin para se apoiar e com a outra passou a palma em sua testa suada.

– Sesshoumaru-sama... – Rin chamou. – A nevasca está vindo!

Sesshoumaru olhou aqueles grandes olhos castanhos e o rosto todo avermelhado de Rin; beijou sua testa deitou sobre seu peito.

– É tão tranqüilizante ouvir as batidas do seu coração. – falou ignorando o comentário feito pela moça anteriormente.

– Sesshoumaru-sama! – ela berrou, tentando empurrá-lo para o lado. – A nevasca!

– Rin, eu estou aqui... – falou calmamente não saindo da posição que estava. – Não tem por que você temer a nevasca. Agora seja uma boa menina e descanse!

Rin parou de reclamar e ficou quieta...

A tempestade veio, com fortes rajadas, com ventos fortes e com milhares de pedrinhas de gelo. Mas, ela nenhum momento reclamou. Ficou abraçada com Sesshoumaru até aquela terrível tempestade passar e quando ela passou eles viram que ali da colina podia se ver o sol.

O inverno tinha dado uma trégua e deixara que o querido sol aquecesse um pouco o território japonês. Rin vestiu-se com a parte exterior e superior do quimono de Sesshoumaru, já que suas roupas haviam sido rasgadas por um certo alguém. Aproveitou o obi da outra roupa e deu um jeito daquilo ficar apresentável.

– Perto daqui tem um vilarejo, pode comprar o quimono que você quiser quando chegar lá. – disse o Lorde colocando suas espadas na sua cintura.

Rin suspirou, odiava passar por momentos constrangedores; passou a mão em seus cabelos e colocou Toukijin em sua cintura.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin e pegou em sua mão. – Vamos, antes que outra nevasca apareça de surpresa! – Rin ficou vermelha que nem um pimentão com tamanha aproximação de Sesshoumaru e seu ato tão... _Impensável. _

O jovem Lorde saiu da cabana arrastando Rin pela mão até o caminho do bosque.

– Aonde nós vamos?

– Não vê? Vou te levar até o meu castelo e te deixarei lá para depois eu ir matar o desgraçado do Yuri.

– Não... Não... Espere Sesshoumaru-sama!

– Eu te deixei escolher, mas parece que você não sabe fazer escolhas e agora você vai para as Terras do Oeste nem que seja na marra! – Sesshoumaru puxava a mão de Rin para caminharem mais depressa.

Rin não queria ir para as Terras do Oeste... – _Droga! Que boca grande eu tenho! Devia ter ficado calada! Agora eu estou perdida! – _pensou Rin arrependida.

Quando chegaram no meio do bosque Sesshoumaru tomou uma grande surpresa ao ver uma mãe parada com um pergaminho em suas mãos e com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

– O que faz aqui?

– Olha... Eu conheço você de algum lugar, humana... – respirou bem fundo e prosseguiu. – Você não é aquela garotinha que andava atrás do Sesshoumaru? – Satori olhou bem pra Rin e sorriu. – Você cresceu né? Ficou bonita... Não era de se esperar que o cheiro do meu filho estivesse impregnado em você! – riu baixinho.

– Cale a boca Satori! – ordenou Sesshoumaru com raiva. – O que faz aqui? Responda!

– Eu tento ajudar as pessoas e é assim que elas agradecem. Que filho ingrato é você Sesshoumaru... – suspirou cansada. – Eu achei uma solução para recuperar seu feudo, meu filho... Ou se não você estaria nas mãos do Imagawa.

Sesshoumaru soltou da mão de Rin e pediu para que Satori prosseguisse... A Hime por sua vez sorriu e viu que o casalzinho estava bastante enrolado nos fios vermelhos do destino... Só que aquilo não era um assunto que tinha que vim à tona, agora eles precisavam resolver um problema bem maior e bem mais complicado.

– _Pois bem Sesshoumaru... O que acha de se tornar o Imperador desse país?_

* * *

><p>–Nota da autora: O capítulo realmente tinha que sair pequeno '-', é só um intervalo viram? O capítulo girou em torno de Sesshoumaru e Rin, então deixei o meu pequeno problema para os próximos capítulos... hehehehe. O próximo eu comecei a fazer (faz um tempão '-'), é que tinha que ter esse aqui, mas eu não sabia como começar, mas aí... Eu dei um jeito. Kkk'.<p>

**Realmente fiquei triste porque no capítulo anterior tive 3 reviews, é muito desanimador, então só vou publicar quando eu tiver pelo menos 10 reviews, cara tem 23 pessoas que favoritaram essa fic, não é possível né! u.ú**

**Sem mais delongas,**

**Beijos e Abraços,**

**Shiia-chan. :***


	15. O Sacrifício de Dalila

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence. :D

Ficwriter: Shiia-chan

_Este capítulo é uma dedicatória toda especial à Rayane Luzes que deve está na sala de cirurgia nesse momento. Minha flor, boa sorte! Que Deus esteja te protegendo! *o*_

_Uma boa leitura a todos._

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifices of a Lord<strong>

**Capítulo 15: **O sacrifício de Dalila.

Olhar a paisagem melancólica da varanda do terceiro andar do castelo era realmente nostálgico. Tudo ao seu redor era monocolor numa mistura harmônica entre cinza e o branco, as cores predominantes daquele inverno. – Incrivelmente triste e _dramático. _

Desde que pisara seus pés ali, sentiu-se incapaz de reunir forças para ir embora. Fugir, é claro, para longe, para as Terras do Leste a fim de derrotar Lorde Yuri. Agir como uma grande guerreira e preservar seu orgulho, desafiando as leis yokais e humanas e fazendo o diferencial com sua nova espada Toukijin. Mas, para isso, teria que sair debaixo dos olhos atentos de Sesshoumaru. – Uma coisa quase que impossível.

– _Um eclipse. _– disse baixinho. – Logo chegará pela vila. – suspirou e saiu da varanda indo para o quarto em que estava hospedada.

Satori-sama, a mãe de Sesshoumaru, havia achado o ponto fraco do Imperador Imagawa, mas por mais que Jaken insistisse, ela mantinha o segredo e dizia que na hora certa iria desvendar tudo e pelo andar da carruagem, logo, logo seu querido filho se tornaria o próximo Imperador do Japão. – Bem, esse era os planos dela e não os de Sesshoumaru.

Mais confiante, Sesshoumaru treinava nas madrugadas frias longe das Terras e voltava assim que amanhecia o dia. Seu exército havia ido a outra batalha com as Terras do Leste e logo, ele, o jovem daiyokai, se faria presente a meio a luta, antes do eclipse é claro. – Sempre bem preparado, com sua Bakusaiga muito mais forte!

Por mais que todos soubessem que entre Rin e Sesshoumaru havia algo um pouco instável, ninguém ousava comentar. – Embaralhado de fios vermelhos pelo castelo não eram um problema! – Entre um olhar e outro, dormindo em quartos separados e trocando poucas palavras, fazia todos terem uma pequena alusão. Uma frieza sem tamanho pela parte dos dois, como se eles não se importassem um com o sentimento do outro, e de fato, era uma dura realidade, pois naquele momento o que prevalecia não era os sentimentos e sim a razão, porque estavam em luta, em guerra e isso era uma prioridade naquele momento.

Entre um suspiro e outro e uma virada de olhos, Rin seguiu para fora do castelo. Olhando todos os guardas a vigiando dia e noite. – _Droga! Será que não tem nenhuma brecha? – _pensou a pobre moça em apuros. Até que ela teve uma idéia genial e com todo o prazer alargou seu sorriso para os guardas... Ela ia brincar um pouco.

Deu as costas em um lindo giro angelical e saiu a passos largos dali! – sorriu triunfante.

Depois de rodear o castelo, Rin viu que alguns servos de Sesshoumaru colocavam alguns barris secos dentro de carroças a fim de ir para o vilarejo para pegar mais água para o castelo. Todos os trabalhadores estavam bastante ocupados e distraídos para perceber que Rin estava se aproximando.

Mas não seria fácil passar por todos e principalmente pelos guardas sem ser percebida, até que teve outra idéia.

Nas entranhas da cozinha Rin conseguiu sem muitos esforços um balde com água benta e alguns trapos que algumas lavadeiras usavam. Primeiramente molhou-se com a água benta para disfarçar o seu cheiro e afastar os yokais de si, já que a água benta incomodava as narinas sensíveis daqueles guardas, depois vestiu os trapos indesejáveis e guardou em outra sacola seu quimono e assim também fez com sua espada.

Como já era noite era muito mais fácil de passar entre eles sem ser notada e antes que colocassem os barris vazios dentro da carroça ela foi mais esperta e pegou um barriu aparentemente sem "dono" e colocou sua espada e suas roupas e cobriu com feno para que ninguém desconfiasse e deixou o mesmo no fundo da carroça. Quando tudo estava pronto, Rin foi puxando o cavalo e a carroça para fora do castelo antes que o verdadeiro dono do cavalo chegasse ali e a descobrisse.

Não foi tão fácil quanto Rin planejava, os guardas acabaram vasculhando tudo dentro da carroça, mas por sorte não viram sua espada e sua roupa, também lhe fizeram milhares de perguntas, porém ela conseguiu se esquivar e por fim sair do castelo sem ser notada.

Depois que estava bem distante dos portões grandes das Terras do Oeste, tirou o capuz que cobria parcialmente seu rosto e procurou pelo barriu com suas roupas. Trocou-se e colocou o capuz com o cheiro da água benta em si, aquilo certamente a ajudaria de alguma maneira. Colocou Toukijin na cintura e tratou de abandonar a carroça antes que a descobrisse.

– Bobos! Acharam mesmo que me prenderiam àquele castelo. – sorriu e logo depois suspirou cansada – Sinto muito, Sesshoumaru-sama, mas preciso fazer isso sozinha!

* * *

><p>No meio da floresta, Inuyasha corria desesperado procurando quase que desesperado pelo cheiro de Kagome. Mas era em vão. Por mais que procurasse, por mais que perguntasse de alguém se haviam visto a Kagome passar ninguém sabia de nada. O cheiro dela não estava no local era como se ela tivesse realmente desaparecido e sumido de vez. – Não, ela não podia ter desaparecido.<p>

– Kagome... Onde você está? – perguntou em delírios.

Por mais que ele procurasse, todos os dias, Inuyasha não conseguia nenhuma pista. Ele chegou ao ponto de ir até o Poço Come Ossos para ver se ela estava lá, mas... Nada encontrava. Sango e Miroku, por suas vezes, preocupados talvez com seu amigo, deixaram seus afazeres de lado na vila e vestiram suas antigas roupas de luta, da época de Naraku, e fizeram de tudo para ajudar Inuyasha em sua busca, Shippou e Kirara também se uniram ao grupo e todos puderam seguir a trilha que levava para as Terras do Oeste, onde o cheiro de Kagome esteve presente pela última vez...

Três dias se passaram e a busca por Kagome não progredia em nada. Ninguém sabia onde ela estava e nem entendiam como Kagome havia sumido tão de repente – logo depois de uma pequena discussão com Inuyasha...

– Inuyasha-kun, não se preocupe, nós vamos encontrá-la. – disse Sango passando a mão nos ombros de Inuyasha. – Tenho certeza que a onde ela estiver certamente ela estará bem.

– É verdade Inuyasha, a senhorita Kagome certamente está bem. Entretanto, vamos continuar nossas buscas. – falou o monge Miroku segurando mais firmemente seu cedro.

– É... Se Inuyasha não tivesse brigado com a pobre da Kagome, com certeza ela estaria aqui e nós não estaríamos passando por isso! – reclamou Shippou cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos.

– O que você disse moleque?! – grunhiu Inuyasha.

– É TUDO CULPA TUA INUYASHA! – gritou Shippou – AGORA KAGOME-SAMA ESTÁ PERDIDA NO MEIO DA FLORESTA.

– CALA A BOCA SEU MOLEQUE IMPRESTÁVEL! – bufou Inuyasha dando um cascudo em Shippou.

– Já chega Inuyasha! Pare de criancice. Estamos numa missão muito importante, que é salvar senhorita Kagome. – ordenou Miroku já um pouco alterado.

– Feh! – Inuyasha bufou mais uma vez, cruzou os braços e saiu andando na frente sem se importar muito.

– Vamos com calma. Talvez seja isso que no inimigo queira... – disse Sango. – Vamos Kirara! – e num gesto rápido, Kirara se transformou em uma enorme gata.

Não andaram muito, logo escureceu. Sango e Miroku aproveitaram para pegar um pouco de lenha, alguns peixes e um pouco de água. Quando retornaram, Inuyasha com ajuda de Kirara conseguiu montar uma fogueira e ali acamparam torcendo fervorosamente para que não nevasse naquela noite sem estrelas.

* * *

><p>Um pouco longe da floresta onde Inuyasha e seu grupo estavam, encontrava-se o castelo sombrio das Terras do Leste. No inverno, a mansão ficava mais sombria principalmente pelos servos zumbis que Yuri mantinha como prisioneiros, porém naquele momento, o que chamava atenção para aquele local não eram os trabalhadores que cavam as redondezas até os confins da Terra e sim a grande fogueira que se fazia presente no pátio principal do castelo.<p>

As correntes estavam pesadas assim com as algemas que prendiam suas mãos atrás de suas costas. Um grande capuz vermelho cobria seu rosto, além das correntes presas em seu pescoço e em seus tornozelos, o quimono não passava de um pedaço de trapo velho meio amarronzado que ia até metade dos joelhos, era uma roupa rasgada, remendada, velha e suja, deixando-a mais parecida ainda com uma prisioneira que ela era.

Um dos guardas a empurrou mandando-a andar de presa até seu encontro com a morte e assim que chegou a fogueira um dos guardas tirou-lhe as correntes e aprisionou-a no poste de madeira e vendou seus olhos. Aquela certamente não era uma noite muito boa, logo nevaria então todos teriam que ser rápidos e acabar logo com aquele sofrimento.

Mesmo tão escuro e sombrio Yuri fez questão de montar uma assembléia ali no pátio de seu palácio. O imperador Imagawa e seu conselheiro estavam lá, Yuuki e sua refém também assistia ao espetáculo além dos servos, Soounga e o próprio Lorde daquelas Terras viam e ouviam tudo que estava se passando ali. Não que a morte da moça era para acontecer, mas a traição era algo imperdoável e isso era irrelevante, podia ser frieza, mas era altamente necessário o _sacrifício_ _de Dalila_.

– Diga, minha doce Dalila. Qual é o seu último desejo? – perguntou o imperador perante a acusada.

– Não façam nada com Hime-san! – suplicou. – Ela não merece esse ato de covardia! – completou em prantos. – O que vocês ganharão com isso? Por favor, não machuquem Hime-san! – ela chorou em piedosas lágrimas.

– Guardas... Corte-a cabeça! – ordenou o Imperador – E depois, queimem o corpo de Dalila.

– NÃO! – gritou Kagome – Por favor, não faça isso! Ela não merece sofrer tanto!

– Cale-te! – ordenou Lorde Yuri – Você não faz ideia do que Dalila fez. Ela nos traiu e se bandeou para o lado inimigo e isso é imperdoável.

– Não, não, não... – suplicou Kagome.

– Yuuki! Leve-a para o porão, para cela antiga de Dalila. – ordenou Yuri apontando o caminho.

– Sim, meu senhor! – respondeu o caçador de recompensas arrastando a moça pelos cabelos já que suas mãos estavam presas.

– Não, não! Eu fui enganada! O que vocês querem comigo? Solte-me Yuuki! Solte-me! Por favor, o que está acontecendo? INUYASHA! SOCORRO! SOCORRO INUYASHA! – gritava Kagome em pânico enquanto era levada até o porão.

Yuri voltou sua atenção novamente para Dalila que ainda estava com os olhos vendados e soluçava bastante. Agora era a vez dele se aproximar e saber qual era o último desejo de sua querida Dalila.

– Diga, o que uma yokai como você fez para se deixar levar pelos encantos, por ternura e meiguice de uma simples humana? – perguntou irônico Yuri – Qual é o seu último desejo?

– Lorde Yuri, eu sei que nada que eu diga fará com que eu fique impune sobre meus "crimes", também não lhe responderei em qual momento exato trai a confiança de todos, quando percebi que já estava envolvida na situação.

– Esse é seu sacrifício por deixar Rin-sama fugir? – perguntou Yuri. – Você não sabe fazer escolhas Dalila. Você não é confiável, traiu a mim e ainda por cima traiu a sua doce Hime-san no último segundo. – riu o Lorde – Seu destino é morte.

– Se for para morrer por Hime-san então pode arrancar minha cabeça e atear fogo ao meu corpo, eu não ligo... Qualquer coisa a gente se acerta no inferno, Lorde Yuri. – rangeu a cobra yokai.

– Que assim seja... – se afastou o senhor das Terras do Leste – Arranquem a cabeça! – ordenou ficando perto do imperador Imagawa. – E queimem o corpo!

Em um golpe rápido um dos soldados sacou sua espada e cortou sem dó e nem piedade a cabeça de Dalila deixando que a mesma caísse ao lado de seu corpo, logo depois jogou uma substância inflamável em algumas palhas que tinham ali e começou a fazer uma grande fogueira, saindo do local levando somente a cabeça da yokai cobra de nome Dalila, a princesa do Paraíso. Com muita rapidez a fogueira consumiu toda madeira e toda palha que ali tinha, além do corpo de Dalila sendo cremado no pátio principal do castelo.

O soldado aproximou-se de imediato do Lorde daquelas Terras e entregou-lhe a cabeça da moça que agora descansava em paz no inferno. Yuri por sua vez sorriu e pegou pelo cabelo a cabeça que ainda tinha sangue fresco em seu pescoço. Sem se despedir do Imperador e sem falar nada, Lorde Yuri seguiu até a escavação que estava tendo em suas Terras, olhou os operários zumbis que trabalhavam arduamente e sorriu maleficamente.

– Souunga, eis aqui um dos sacrifícios... – riu maleficamente soltando a cabeça de Dalila no meio da grande cratera que havia ali e de forma misteriosa a cabeça sumiu entre o barro e a lama que se tinha ali.

Não demorou muito, as nuvens cobriram o céu negro e bem lentamente os flocos de neve começaram a cair... Trazendo consigo uma brisa fria, apagando todas as fogueiras da floresta...

Rin olhou para o céu sem lua e sem estrelas, sua pequena fogueira havia sido apagada e torceria muito para que uma tempestade não acompanhasse aquela pequena nevasca – suspirou – não, ela não queria morrer congelada! Tratou então de ajeitar o quimono e o capuz em sua cabeça e saiu andando pela floresta apenas com uma tocha que acabara fazendo. Iria procurar uma caverna e quando amanhecesse voltaria para sua jornada e lutaria contra Yuri.

– _Me aguarde..._

* * *

><p>–Nota da Autora: <em>Mais de um mês depois... <em>Eu resolvo aparecer... Desculpa meu povo eu estava com um bloqueio feio... Inicialmente era pra ter 15 páginas, mas o capítulo ficou horrível e fiz tudo de novo... Redução drástica! HAHAHAHAHA compensarei no próximo capítulo.

Se puderem, deixem reviews, se não...

Beijos & Abraços

Shiia-chan


End file.
